Step it up!
by Silverkingofgames
Summary: Jirayai's words to Naruto after his battle with Sasuke at the valley of the end, as well as some words from a certain redhead have Naruto thinking of more than just Sasuke, or being the Hokage. With new friends and new options available to him, how will Naruto change the course of history? NarutoxTayuyaxSecretgirl M for language, adult themes and possible lemons, youve been warned.
1. Chapter 1

Ch 1 - Veiled mystery

Hey peeps. This is a Naruto x Tayuya story, with a smart, ninjutsu focused Naruto. Evil Sasuke and on OC of my own making, who you will personally meet in this chapter will be the main conflicts, plus AU. All of my other stories are going on hold for a little bit. Plus BlazetheForrestBirdAuthor has officially given his account over to me so if you want to see some of my non-Naruto related stories or crossovers head over there in a little bit, idk what my first anime story I write about should be, let me know in the comments. There is also a secret second pairing, if you guess it I'll give you a shout out. Until then I'll see you later so um…Kimimaro! You do the disclaimer for me.

Kimimaro: Why me?

Because you're one of my favorite characters, and you're not gonna get much screen time except maybe a flashback and a few mentions from Tayuya.

Kimimaro: Fine. Author-sama doesn't own any person, place, or event from Naruto-san's world, all rights go straight to Kishimoto.

Thanks tough guy.

Legend:

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

 **"Demon speaking"**

 **'Demon thinking'**

"VERY PISSED OF PERSON OR VERY LOUD PERSON OR BOTH"

* * *

"Just give up on Sasuke, He's a lost cause. He chose to go back to Orochimaru of his own free will. No matter what you do nothing will change him. He's an avenger, he won't stop his mission for anything."

*Growl* "You may not care about Sasuke, but he's my friend!"

"Can you seriously consider him your friend! Look what he did to you! HE WAS TWO INCHES AWAY FROM PEIRCING YOUR HEART AND KILLING YOU! Being a ninja isn't just about knowing flashy ninjutsu or epic taijutsu. It's about growing up and being able to make the right choice despite what you're heart is telling you. Chasing after Sasuke is foolish. This world isn't for fools."

"I understand."  
"Hm..?"

"I understand that if what you say is true than I'll stay a fool my entire life! Sasuke's my friend, my teammate! I won't give up on him. Because that' s my ninja way."

"…."

"….."

"You know Naruto, you remind me of myself a very long time ago. So much that it's astonishing. Especially because I said those exact same words about Orochimaru to Sarutobi-sensei when he defected."

"W-what?"

"Let me tell you a story Naruto. When we were put on a team together I was a lot like you. A fool, a jokester, I never took anything seriously but I worked hard for what I believed in. Never good at anything initially, but after hours of none stop training I would get the hang of it. But Orochimaru? He was a genius he could learn anything in a matter of minutes. We fought like cat and dog all the time. Much like you and Sasuke."  
"How is this relevant Pervy Sage?"

"Hold on I'm getting there. Then Orochimaru defected, and Sarutobi-sensei and I chased after him. But We failed, we couldn't bring ourselves to capture and put down our former comrade and student. His hatred for the Leaf, and for Sarutobi drove to do things that no human should be able to do. And we didn't stop him. Years later that nearly bit us in the ass. He almost destroyed the Leaf village. But if we had been smarter and stronger and gave up on him that time hundreds of lives could've been saved. And Sarutobi wouldn't've had to give u his life to save the village from that maniac!"

"Pervy Sage…"

"Naruto, Sasuke Uchiha almost killed you at the Valley of the End. And he left you there to die. He didn't care if you lived or not. The bond you and him shared, he severed it."  
"So what? I still believe in our bond. Are you saying that I should just forget about him, and everything's he's done?!"

"No Naruto you shouldn't. I'm not asking you to completely forget about Sasuke. But I want you to think-"

"There's nothing to think about! Sasuke's my friend, and I won't give up on him.!"

"Let me finish Naruto. During the Sasuke retrieval mission almost all of your friends were seriously injured. And out of the entire group only the red haired girl survived. In your chase of Sasuke your friends our going to get hurt. Think if it's worth risking their lives for Sasuke."  
"They don't have to follow me Jiraiya."

"But they will Naruto. They're Leaf Shinobi they'll follow you because the Leaf never let's their comrades walk alone."  
"That's why I'm going after Sasuke! He's my comrade."

"You're still saying that? Naruto you're just as stubborn as the fourth hokage you know that? Sasuke's turned traitor to the village. He's turned his back on you, he's turned his back on team seven. He's turned his back on the village. All for his conquest of power. Bringing him back to the village won't change that. It will only make him worse. He has to come back of his own free will."

"But.."

"No buts Naruto, even if you somehow bring Sasuke back, do you honestly think he would stay. That he'll see you reasoning. That he'll just suddenly forget that his entire clan was murdered by his own older brother!? Sasuke's an avenger who only does things so that he can progress is own goals. He's not going to change and turn over a new leaf. The old Sasuke is dead and if you have any respect for him than you'll work hard to show that this new Sasuke is worse and a villain."  
"But Pervy Sage…"  
"In a week or two after you've gotten out of the hospital we're going on a training trip, for three years. Take until we leave to rest up, prepare, think and say good bye to you're friends."  
With that Jiraiya, atop his summoned frog, leaped away, leaving Naruto staring off into the distance with a conflicted heart. He had questions, and no one had the answers. 'Wait a minute, did he say that the red haired chick was still alive?'

* * *

"What the fuck are you looking at, you blonde shithead?"

Naruto stared at the red head in front of him for a second before walking in slowly and closing the door behind him, not giving the chunin standing guard at her door a second thought.

The room he was in was almost identical to his hospital room, white walls, pictures of the Kage, sink on the side, and bathroom across the room. The only difference from his room were the many seals on the floor meant to seal ones chakra. Laying in the only bed in the room sat her, the only surviving member of the sound five, Orochimaru's personal guard. And the only person around who could possible give him the answers he was looking for.

"Hey, dumbass! I'm talking to you!"  
Naruto blinked as he came back into focus and away from his thoughts. "Oh right I was here for a reason."  
"What are you here to get revenge because the Uchiha brat got away?"

Again Naruto blinked, only this time in surprise."What? No, why would I take my anger out on you?"

"Because shit for brains, I helped capture him, and helped him get away."

"You were only doing that because it was your mission right?"

Now it was the girls turn to blink in surprise and then narrow her eyes. "Yeah it was. But why do you care?"

"What was it like?"  
Caught by surprise by the unexpected question the redhead looked at Naruto for a second or two. "What was what like? damn it blonde if you want something out of me than just fucking ask!"

Naruto smiled and replied "Well a name would be a good start." She narrowed her eyes dangerously at the statement. 'What the hell does this idiot want? And why is he pretending to be nice?' She growled before barking out "Look stop pretending to be nice. I'm not saying jack shit about Orochimaru so don't bother asking.' She saw confusion enter the blond boy's eyes.

"What are you talking about? I wanted to know about you."

Again she growled. "And I told you to stop pretending to be nice! You know what, get the fuck out of here. I'm done talking."

"But.."

"No, fuck you! I'm done." With that she turned her head and didn't bother turning it around until she heard the door close. 'Dumb fucking blonde, almost as annoying as the blonde slut who helped that Nara kid beat me in the forest.'

* * *

"I thought I told your dumbass I'm not going to talk to you. Or are you to stupid to understand?"

Naruto smiled before holding up two bags. "Good thing I'm not here to talk."

She narrowed her eyes. "Then why the hell are you standing in this hospital room?"

Naruto offered the girl the bags he was holding, but she didn't take them. Naruto sighed before placing one bag on the floor and pulling a bento out of the other one. "I don't know what kind of food you do or don't like. So I just got Anko-chan's favorite, Dango. I know you haven't eaten in a couple days." He placed the bento box at the edge of her bed. The redhead only gave Naruto the middle finger as she said "You honestly think I'm that stupid? You won't be able to poison me that easily!"

Naruto only sighed as he picked up the box an ate a dango ball in front of her. "Look it's not poisoned. If you'll look out your window you can even see the shop I bought these at." She carefully took the box from Naruto before also carefully taking a bite. Once she thought the food was safe to eat she started wolfing it down with a gleam in her eyes. Soon she had the entire box finished, but before she could even say anything her stomach mad it known that it wasn't full, much to her embarrassment. Naruto chuckled before handing her another box. "lucky I bought two huh?"

He didn't get an answer as she was already attacking the box with a vigor like that of the Akamitchi. Once she had finished she looked up at Naruto before looking down and sighing. "My names Tayuya. No last name, got no family, never did. That's all you're getting out of me. So don't think we're friends because of this" Naruto smiled brightly at Tayuya, before picking up the other bag. "My names Naruto Uzumaki. Here, I know hate the hospital gowns, thought you'd hate them to so I had some of my female friends pick out some clothes for you and some other things to take a shower with."

Tayuya looked through the bag before looking back at Naruto. "Why are you doing this? Why are you being nice to me? I helped destroy your village, hell I helped Orochi-teme kill your hokage!" She saw Naruto tense up at the mention of the third hokage. 'Did his eyes just flash red for a second? I swear they just fuckin did!' He closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath while he did so. "Again that was your mission wasn't it? I can't fault you for following your orders. Besides I heard what you did for that woman. You stopped your fellow sound nin from raping her. "  
Tayuya blushed slightly before looking away. "Hey I'm a woman too. I fucking hate rapists . Besides those assholes deserved worse than what I did to them." Naruto smiled softly as he looked down. "It doesn't change the facts. You helped a Leaf citizen."

"Ok and how does that help me?" A serious look got into Naruto's eyes as he said "You wont be straight up killed. And once I have a word with Tsunade-Baachan you won't get tortured to death."

Tayuya growled as she threw a shampoo bottle in the bag at Naruto's head, hitting him with deadly accuracy. "Why the hell are you being so nice to me! I tried killing your teammate all so that the raven hair needle dick could get away." At this she saw a sad look get into Naruto's eyes. "Because I need to know why people follow Orochimaru." Tayuya's eyes narrowed. "I already said I'm not saying jack shit about him. Besides even if I wanted to I can't." Subconsciously Tayuya rubbed the back of her neck as she looked away.

"Ah so the curse mark acts as a emergency security huh." Tayuya's head snapped forward in rage. "How the hell do you know that!?" Naruto shook his head as he took a step back."Because a friend of mine, Anko, she was Orochimaru's pupil before he defected. She was the prototype for the curse seal. She does the same thing you just did. She's going to come by in a little bit to talk to you."  
"Why the fuck would I want to talk to some bitch? Just because she has a curse mark to? HA no way in hell."  
"Well she is the head of the interrogations and torture department, but I convinced her to just have a nice chat with you."

That's when something inside Tayuya clicked as she remembered something Orochimaru had told her when she first became his bodyguard. "Hold on a fucking minute. How the hell am I still alive? The moment it was reported to Orochimaru that I was defeated and not killed the curse mark should've killed me!"

Naruto chuckled as he scratched the back o his head. "My mentor is Jiraiya of the Sannin. He's a seal master. While not fully able to get rid of the seal, he can place another seal on top of the curse mark. The seal pretty much restricts the curse mark and makes it null and void until the bearer chooses to use it. That's the kicker, the seal will hold so long as you choose not to activate the curse mark."  
Tayuya looked blankly at Naruto before saying "Ok shit for brains now say that again but this time slower and in easier words." Naruto sighed and opened his mouth to speak when a monotonous voice cut him off. "The Evil Sealing Method makes your curse mark useless until you try and use it. In which case if you try to use it any command that Orochimaru tried sending to the curse mark will activate. So if what you said is true, then if you try using your curse mark again you'll more than likely die." Both Naruto and Tayuya's head snapped to the door way were a Silver haired man was standing.

"Who the fuck are you?"

"Kakashi-sensei!"

Both being said at the same time, they looked at each other before looking back at Kakashi. "Good evening Naruto, and hello to you Ma'am. My name is Kakashi Hatake. Anyways I heard you were up Naruto and decided to come by and say hi." He then gave Naruto the peace sign before giving his signature eye smile. He then looked at Tayuya and said "You young lady are in a very precarious and unique position."

Tayuya growled and said "I'll show you whose a lady you scarecrow motherfucker!" Kakashi chuckled and said "While normally when the Leaf captures an enemy ninja who attacked the village, they get interrogated if they hold any useful information, then get either killed or thrown in jail for pretty much the rest of their lives." Tayuya paled slightly at that remark, and Naruto saw a hint of fear enter her eyes before they steeled over. "Yeah I figured as much."

"But…"

Tayuya's eyes narrowed yet again as she heard this. "But what fucker?"

"But it was noted by several citizens and even fellow shinobi that you did more than just save one woman from being raped." Naruto looked at Kakashi and then looked at Tayuya confused. "Wait what? What all did you do Tayuya?" Tayuya growled. "The ninja from sound village, the men, they're pigs all of them. The only descant ones were considered too weak."

"Ah so your name is Tayuya. Well, Tayuya, saving over twenty woman from being raped, and over fourty children ages ten to fourteen from being molested, that has put you in a unique position." For once a slight light of hope entered Tayuya's eye, before it quickly vanished and a snarl made its way to her face. "So what, I talk and give you all the information I have, and I get to leave the village with my chakra sealed away? Fuck that shit, you may as well kill me right here and now if that's the case."

Kakashi shook his head, " You're wrong about that. If you cooperate with us, than you may live a normal life here in Konoha. Whether you'll keep your chakra or not is something Lady Tsunade will decide. Of course considering Lady Tsunade hates rapists and pedophiles more than anything else in the world, she may even offer you a place within our ninja ranks. But that's a bridge to burn later. Right now just think about it. Naruto if your able to move than come with me. I want to do a little bit of light training, and teach you something that I should've taught you a while ago. Tayuya a friend of mine is coming by to talk to you."

* * *

Same day an hour later training ground seven

"All right Naruto, what I want you to do is channel your chakra into this piece of paper." Naruto grabbed the offered piece of paper but looked at Kakashi and then around the empty training area. "Kakashi-sensei, what about Sakura? Shouldn't she be learning what her elemental affinity is too?" Kakashi's eyes widened slightly at Naruto's display of knowledge. "Ah you know what we're doing. Good. And to answer your question Sakura has asked to be taught under Lady Tsunade to be a medical ninja." Naruto's eyes widened as he imagined Sakura smashing boulders and the ground to pieces with her bare fists. Kakashi cleared his throat before continuing to speak.

"Before you go to learn under Jiraiya-sama, It is my duty as your sensei to teach you the basics of elemental ninjutsu. So if you'll just channel a little bit of chakra into that piece of chakra paper we can begin." Naruto closed his eyes, concentrating adding a little bit of chakra to the paper. To his surprise three things happened. First half of the paper wrinkled up, the other half crumpled up and turned into dust. Following that immediately afterwards the paper cut up into hundreds of tiny pieces, falling gently to the ground. Kakashi smiled.

"Well Naruto it appears you have a very powerful wind element, as well as equally powerful earth and lightning elements. Just having three is very rare, and quite honestly I expected the fox to have given you the fire element. But oh well. It's a good thing you know the shadow clone jutsu because learning to control three different elemental natures would take a normal person years to master."

"What do you mean it's a good thing I know the Shadow clone jutsu?'

Kakashi gave an eye smile. "Make a hundred clones and you'll find out."

xxxXXxxXXxxx

Same time Tayuya's room

"And just who the fuck are you supposed to be?"

"My name is Anko Mitarashi."

"Aren't you Orochi-teme's former student or something?"  
"Ah I see Naruto-kun has already told you. He seems to have taken an interest in you."

A small blush crept onto Tayuya's face as she thought about the blonde. "Ok and why should I care about the blond shit stain?"

"Because he's a good judge of character. Besides He doesn't take to anyone fast, but you're an exception."

Again Tayuya felt a small blush come on her face. "Ok and? What does he have a crush on me or something?" Anko laughed loudly, "He just might if you give him enough attention. But that's not why I'm here."  
"What you here to get information about Orochimaru? Because I ain't saying jack shit about the bastard!"

Anko smiled sadly. "I know all to well how persuasive he can be and is. I was his student after all." Anko then turned around lowering her trench coat just enough so Tayuya could see her curse mark. "Me and nine other people were the test subjects for this damned thing. I was the only survivor, I set the one out of ten survival rate. But when Orochimaru saw that I wasn't the tool he wanted he abandoned me. You got caught and if it wasn't for Jiraiya-sama you would be dead. Hell you've probably got a bounty on your head in the hidden sound village right now. "  
Tayuya growled out her response "So what? The moment I lost to that Nara fucker I became useless to the Hidden Sound!" Anko smirked "So are you willing to die for your village, or your former master?" The second of hesitation before Tayuya nodded was all that Anko needed to know. "We've had spies in the Hidden Sound pretty much sense it announced it self as a village. Woman aren't treated the best there. Hell you must have struggled really hard to get to your position. One of Orochimaru's top body guards Third strongest if what you told Shikamaru is to be believed."  
Tayuya looked away as she huffed. "Yeah the only ones stronger than me was Sakon, Ukon and Kimimaro. And to your point about The Hidden Sound, I doubt that. They all probably think I'm dead." Anko shook her head. "You know as well as I, Orochimaru doesn't risk loose ends. He'll send some here to make sure that the bodies of the Sound elite five are burned to ashes. "

Before Tayuya could utter a word Anko continued."Must have been pretty lonely. Being in the sound I mean. At the top and not being seen as an equal amongst your peers. Hell I bet most people thought you were a slut. That would explain why you're so vulgar, and the way you dressed like a guy too" She would've continued but Tayuya cut her off, rage full on in her voice "What the hell would you know about it bitch! I had to be tough to survive. I just happen to be tougher than the rest!"

"What would I know about being lonely? Everything and 'the blonde shit stain?' He knows even more than me about being lonely! I was Orochimaru's apprentice when he defected. When the public learned about all of the monstrosities that man did, I was their scapegoat. I'm ostracized daily even now for being his student. If you decide to stay here I have no doubt the villagers will both hear of your heroism during the invasion, and yet they'll somehow find out about you being involved with Orochimaru."

"What they hell do you mean bout Naruto? How could someone so cheerful be lonely?" Anko raised an eyebrow and chuckled, much to Tayuya's ire. "You're more worried about Naruto being lonely than your only hope for a home hating you?" At this point Tayuya blushed full on and struggled, and failed, to hide it. "What?! No fuckin way am I going to be allowed to stay here, so why worry about it? Any ways answer my question bitch!" "Anko looked away for a second. "It's not my story to tell Tayuya. Even if I wanted to , Lord Third made it a law forbidding everyone from talking about it. But just know that Naruto's been hated by almost the entire village for the entirety of his life, for event's out of his control." With that Anko left the room and left a conflicted kunoichi as well.

* * *

The next day

"Hey Tayuya-san, I brought you some more dango like yesterday." Naruto came in smiling holding two bags again. " Tayuya didn't bother looking at Naruto or saying anything she just took the bag of dango bento boxes. Naruto chuckled, "Still with the silent treatment huh? Well I have a deal for you." This got Tayuya's attention as she turned to face Naruto. He held up a long slender box, roughly the size of Tayuya's forearm. "In here is flute. I figured you got bored staring at walls and cussing out everyone who came around." As he finished his sentence he saw a hungry like gleam enter Tayuya's eyes. "Ah, I see that got your attention. But in return you ask me questions and I ask you questions. Interested?"

Tayuya was conflicted, she felt a part of her die when she had learned her flute was destroyed. Playing the flute had always been her stress reliever, her out when she needed to get away from the world. But Orochimaru and the hidden sound village… She shakily extended her hand to take the box and with equal amount of shakes she opened the box only to widen her eyes and gasp at the contents of the box bringing a slender hand to her mouth. Inside was a pure silver flute with golden trims around the buttons of the flute as well as a gold trim around where the mouth blew air into. **(AN: I played the trumpet and melaphone[or marching French horn] So if the parts of the flutes mentioned here have a proper name I'm sorry)** On the flute itself was the word's Aka Oni no Konoha (Red Demon of Konoha) engraved in an ornate style.

"This must've cost a fortune! You really must have shit for brains to be buying shit like this for me." As she said this, awe was in her voice and her eyes never left the flute. Then Her eyes narrowed as she found something engraved on the bottom of the flute. "What the hell is T. U? You haven't stolen this from some rich snob have you dumbass?" Naruto grinned and scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Um…well you see…it turns out that the Uzumaki clan used to be a very important clan and ally to the hidden Leaf village. And as the last surviving member as well as the rightful heir to the Uzumaki clan I'm allowed to um what was it again? Pardon right, Pardon! I'm allowed to pardon people and put them under the protection of the Uzumaki clan. "  
"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" Naruto blushed and looked down as he said "I kind of pardoned you. According to the book I was reading you're now my responsibility, and sense you said you didn't have a family you kind of took my ..family..name…T. U Stands for Tayuya Uzumaki…." Naruto closed his eyes and flinched slightly as he waited for the verbal tongue lashing he knew was going to come. Instead of a verbal abuse he felt Tayuya get close to him, and he flinched more as he imagined the kind of physical abuse she would put him through. And instead of that he felt soft hands grab the collar of his shirt and lift him of the ground and slam him against the wall, as she yelled "AND WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU DO THAT YOU BLOND DUMBASS? WHY ARE YOU BEING SO NICE TO ME!? I'VE DONE NOTHING BUT MAKE LIFE HELL FOR YOU AND YOUR VILLAGE! WHY DO YOU THINK I'M WORTH ALL THIS EFFORT? WHY DON'T YOU MOCK ME OR, OR MAKE PERVERTED COMMENTS ABOUT ME OR TRY TO BRING ME DOWN AND SAY I'M NOT GOOD ENOUGH! WHY, WHY, WHY?" With each "why" she slammed Naruto against the wall, harder than the previous time.

Naruto only responded with a sad smile as he looked off into the distance. "Because your eyes are like how mine use to be." That got Tayuya to stop as she stared, small tears forming at the edge of her eyes. "Full of loneliness, and distrust for every one around, hidden under a mask, so that no one can see the pain underneath. I've lived that way my entire life. Most of the villagers hate me, and over price me for almost everything I try to buy. I got the flute because the owner learned I was the one who stopped Garra and wanted to thank me." With every word Tayuya's eyes got ever wider. 'This kid, whose been nothing but kind has been hated by everyone? Wait He beat the Suna jinchuuriki!?' Then Naruto continued speaking, "Your eyes remind of Garra's. Nothing but pain, whereas he went insane, you just receded into yourself. I was almost there myself you know? So close to closing off my heart to the entire world. Nothing but a cold machine."

"W-what stopped you?"

*Sad smile* "Someone acknowledged me and my existence. Said I wasn't the demon every one thought I was. Who saw me as the scared, scarred, and lonely kid I really was. Since then more and more people have been seeing me. But I'm not done yet. I won't stop until I become Hokage and everyone acknowledges me and respects me. Because I fight to protect what I love. I never quit, I never give up and I never go back on my word. Because that's my nindo my Ninja way!"

"…"

"…"

"What's your first question?" Naruto quietly lead Tayuya back to her bed, as he thought, noticing the lack of resistance from the normally abrasive redhead who was tightly clutching the flute in her hands. 'This blond kid who hasn't even known me for more than a couple of days has already stuck his neck out to protect me. Why? Because we have similar circumstances? HA! Bullshit! He wants something from me. But I'll play along for now.'

"My first question for you is why did you follow Orochimaru? What makes him so charismatic?" Tayuya shook her head. "It's not about charisma you idiot. The man has a way with words yes, but a toddler has more charisma in their pinky finger than he'll ever have in his entire life. It's about feeling indebted to him. Every member of Orochimaru's elite guard feels like they owe him an incredible debt that they'll never be able to pay off. For me, it was giving me a home. I grew up in a small town in Rice country, on the streets. Everyday was a fight for survival. Till Orochimaru finds me and takes me away. Since then I was trained to fight, had clean clothes and fresh food to eat." As she was saying this a far off look got into her eyes, but she didn't fail to notice the disappointed look that got into Naruto's eyes. "Look blonde, if you're wondering about Raven dick, it's a lot simpler than you think." At this Naruto's head perked up. "He's going to Orochimaru simply for power, he wants power for whatever reason, and he thinks only Orochimaru can give it to him. Granted that's partly due to the curse seal. It is very corrupting, just like Orochi-teme intended it to be. It starts eating away at the users willpower until all they can think about is whatever Orochimaru wants them to think."  
Naruto hung his head in disappointment. "Thank you Tayuya, I guess it's your turn to ask a question now." Tayuya actually took a minute to think about what she would ask. Which Naruto felt was a very rare occurrence indeed. "Ok, Shithead why didn't the guards come in when I started slamming you into the wall." Naruto chuckled as he pulled out his frog wallet, which was conspicuously empty at the moment. "Oh I kind of bribed them before hand." Before he could say anything else Tayuya interrupted him. "So what am I exactly when it comes to being under your protection and how does it work?" Naruto brought his finger to his chin as he thought. "Basically you're my charge, I am directly responsible for whatever you do. As clan heir I can take one charge without question no matter who it is. If you get in trouble I get punished before you do, but if you commit a felony like murder or something like that we both get in trouble."

"Don't you have to get permission from your Hokage or some shit like that?"

"Well that falls under you being my first charge I get a freebie basically. And if I leave the village for any reason other than an A or S rank mission and you're not at least a chunin level ninja then you have to come with me." Tayuya blinked her eyes as a realization hit her "So I'm not going to have my chakra sealed off?" Naruto shook his head. "Well that's up to Tsunade-Baachan. Normally as a fugitive ninja, you would have your chakra sealed. Considering you stop numerous atrocities from being committed, you may be able to plead your case. But for that to happen you're going to have to pledge yourself as a Leaf ninja I think."

Tayuya grinned, "Well it's a good thing my previous village thinks I'm dead or wants me dead, doesn't?" Naruto's eyes become dinner plates as he took in her words. "Wait you're ok with this?" Tayuya's grin never left her face as a gleam entered her eyes. "Of course I don't like this. It's either except your proposal or dance with the devil over the possibility of going to jail or being executed. At least being your charge allows me to still fuck with people." Naruto sighed as he pinched his nose. "Fine then I'll take it. But there may come a time while you're traveling with me where you have to turn against Orochimaru. Actually that's almost a given." Without missing a beat Tayuya replied "yeah, yeah, yeah whatever, If it comes down to it I have no problems trying to kill the snake fuck!" Naruto looked at Tayuya warily. "What's with the sudden change of attitude?"

"Nothing shit head, don't worry about it. So when am I meeting Tsunade so I can be officially made your charge?" Naruto scratched his cheek for a second before replying. "Well I haven't set it up. I guess I'll just have to get Kakashi or someone get her to stop by for a visit. Anyways I've got to go do my training so I'll see you tomorrow." With that Naruto ran out the door as Tayuya sat on her bed looking at the flute and smiling a small smile. "Now where's the best place I can place this?" She mused loudly to herself

* * *

The next day saw a rough day for all the medic nin that day. Every patient was either crying loudly, in the case of children, or belligerent in the case of drunk fools that had gotten themselves hurt. Chronically ill patients were especially feeling their pain on this day and even the people in the streets bustling about their day felt short tempered. Kids were unusually snobbish, and even the older generation were more irate than usual. Snapping at the smallest of things. And for one Naruto Uzumaki ,sitting in his hospital bed, he felt himself getting lost in his thoughts. Each thought laced with a small spec of despair.

Despair for the failed promise he made to Sakura. Despair for the challenging promise he made to himself. Despair for his best friend. 'Or is he really my best friend? I know Sasuke's got a lot of hate in his heart because of what Itachi did. But still he almost killed me, and according to Jiraiya, he didn't care. If Tayuya is to be believed, then he isn't going to come back easily. But what can I do? He mopped the floor with me, even when I was using the fox's power! What do I do? What do I do!?'

With every growing second, despair, grief and anger filled Naruto's heart. Despair for the hopelessness he felt. Grief for having failed his friends who had risked so much just for him to fail. And Anger because he tried his hardest and in the end it still hadn't been enough. Naruto brought his fist into the wall beside him, hard, as he growled out his frustrations! "Damn it all! I need to get stronger. Or else Sasuke will always be better than me. And if I'm to weak to beat him, then why would he ever listen to me?! Kami damn it!" Than a deep thought struck Naruto. "Wait. What am I going to do after I bring Sasuke back? I guess worry about remaking the Uzumaki clan. But that mean' s I got to learn all about Konoha laws and stuff if I'm to be a competent clan head and Hokage. Wait! Can I even be Hokage and clan head at the same time? Urgh! Why did I ever neglect all of those lectures from Iruka-sensei's classes." After that thought even more anger flooded Naruto as he realized just how stupid he was. "I really thought I could become Hokage like this? Ha! What a joke. I'm so stupid!" Naruto's rage grew to such a state he was subconsciously leaking miniscule amounts of the Kyuubi's chakra into the air around him.

that was until he heard it. A soft, somber tone filling the air. It was low at first but grew louder after a couple of seconds. He then realized what it was. Music. More specifically a flute. It was playing a soft melody. One that told of sadness and sorrow, but at the same time held a slight tone of… happiness maybe? Or maybe hope? Naruto couldn't tell. But the moment such wonderful music fell upon his ears, all of the pain in Naruto's heart seemed to melt away. All the madness laying claim to his mind vanished, and he felt strong again.

Looking out the window he tried to find where the source of the music was coming from. Only to find that everyone hustling in the streets had stopped and was staring at the hospital. From young and old, everyone seemed to be hypnotized by the sound. Naruto then focused his hearing past the music, to the sounds coming from the hospital. To his surprise yet again even the dying, sick, and injured had stopped groaning to listen to such a sweet melody. Then Naruto realized where it was coming from, the roof! Hoping out his window he walked up the wall slowly listening to the melody, enjoying the rise and fall of the music.

When he got to the top he gasped at the site before him. Sitting on the center of the roof was Tayuya, legs crossed, eyes closed, as her fingers danced over the buttons of the flute. And around her were birds of all species: Ravens, Sparrows, Pigeons, Mockingbirds, even a pair of Eagles were sitting off to the side, heads cocked and eyes watching her intently. Naruto himself found he couldn't bear to do anything but sit down and watch Tayuya as well. Her every move graceful as she swayed her body slightly to match the beat of her song. A small breeze of air came bye catching her hair with it, giving Tayuya a very beautiful look. Naruto blushed.

'Beautiful? Where the hell did that come from?' Naruto didn't question himself for very long as he was lost in the music again, this time it was a different melody, focusing more on higher notes with subtle changes in octaves. This carried on for what felt to Naruto like an eternity. When Tayuya finished one melody she would switch to a different one, never once opening her eyes as she did so. Then she shifted and Naruto felt a change of some sort go through Tayuya. Her back got a little straighter and her shoulder's just a tad bit more broad. Taking in a deep breath she started playing, and when she did, Naruto was completely blown away.

It was a very gentle song she was playing. Not to loud, not to soft. It didn't remind Naruto of any sort of melody. 'It's a lullaby! She's actually playing a lullaby. And it's a very nice one at that.'

With her eyes closed, Tayuya stood up, where Naruto noticed she was actually in the clothes Sakura and Ino picked out for her. A white blouse with red leggings and a dull grey zip up jacket that wasn't actually zipped up. She didn't go anywhere, or do anything spectacular. She just played standing up. Then when her lullaby seemed to be reaching the middle of itself, she started swaying back and forth and stepping in small circles. And Naruto felt his heart skip a beat for a split second. Her every movement was graceful, and she didn't once step on any bird, which actually didn't move or do anything else but sit and watch her.

Then she finished her song, and opened her eyes, where she had positioned herself to be looking off at the distance of the sunrise. Tayuya smiled at herself as she looked at the flute in her hands. "I really have to thank Naruto for getting me this. It even play's the old hags songs. The flute Orochimaru gave me only let me play when I was controlling my doki, or using some genjutsu. This though, this is a real instrument. Something I can't just use to block some stupid Nara's kunai or even bring into a fight. Something I'm really going to have to take care of. Ha, I'm surprised those chunin let me go out here with the only thing needed was this chakra cuff seal on my leg." Turning around she saw the empty rooftop and sighed, "A new life huh? Under the Uzumaki clan name. This should be interesting."

* * *

Later that night

Tayuya's eyes snapped open as she sat up in bed grabbing the nearest item she could to use as a weapon, which happened to be her flute. Looking around she scanned her room, getting up quietly. Silently stepping off of her bed she sneaked her way to the door, and out her ear against it. She heard the soft sound of breathing coming from her guards. Walking over to her window she looked out at the street below. Nothing except the late night drunks and night patrol were out and about doing anything. 'Nothing. Guess it was just paranoia.'

She turned around, and as she did a hand grabbed her by the throat and pushed her up and against the wall. Tayuya gasped as she felt the pressure around her throat, She couldn't tell who her assailant was. All she could see was tan skin from the arm holding her, the rest of the body was hidden by the shadows. "It's been awhile ain't it, firecracker?" Tayuya's eyes widened as she heard his voice and recognized it immediately, a small stone of fear settling in her stomach. "What the fuck? You should be dead! Kimimaro killed you!" The man chuckled and it was at that point in time she saw the dead bodies of her guards slumped against the wall.

"Yeah well Lord Orochimaru had other plans for me. But because we are former colleagues I'll do you a favor. You tell me how they've blocked your connection to the curse seal, and what you've told the Leaf about Lord Orochimaru. Do that and I'll give you a quick death." Tayuya glanced ay the doorway again and the man laughed deeply. "Don't think about running away. We both know I'm faster. Go ahead and call for help I have silencing seals placed outside your door. "

Tayuya growled and grabbed the mans arm. Using it as leverage she kicked him in the chest, making him take a few steps back as Tayuya fell to the floor. "Fuck you Kagimaru. You may be stronger but we both know I don't go down without a fucking fight!" The now identified Kagimaru got up and laughed again. "I was hoping you would say that firecracker. Because I've learned a couple new interrogation techniques from Kabuto and I've been dying to try them out." With that he blurred out of sight and reappeared behind Tayuya, aiming a chopping blow straight for her neck.

Tayuya ducked under it, and grabbed his arm. With an amazing display of strength she threw Kagimaru against the far wall and reached for her flute. "Fine lets see how you like this!" Blowing on it a staggering kind of sound filled the air as Tayuya started playing. 'Demonic flute: Phantom sound chains!' She thought in her mind. Kagimaru simply looked around before grinning and walking slowly towards Tayuya. 'What the fuck? Why isn't my genjutsu working?' Then her eyes widened as she remembered. 'Shit! My chakra's sealed and he knows it!'

"I always did like it when you played the flute. Speaking of, you sounded wonderful this evening. I don't think I would've been able to find you if I hadn't heard you playing."

*Growl* "Shut the fuck up you bastard!" Tayuya started taking a few steps back as Kagimaru started getting closer, cracking his knuckles. "You've gotten a little bit stronger since we lat saw each other, I'll give you that." Tayuya rushed forward, punching Kagimaru in the chest twice before going into a deadly palm uppercut. Kagimaru's head snapped up , before he grinned and brought it back down on Tayuya's, hard. *CRACK* the force of the blow was so hard, Tayuya was sent flying onto her back stunned and dazed. Kagimaru picked Tayuya up and put her back onto the bed, grabbing some leather straps from a seal on his arm and tying Tayuya to her hospital bed. When Tayuya regained her focus, Kagimaru was busy setting out an array of very sharp, and uniquely shaped knives. Picking one up and inspecting the sharpness of it he mused loudly. "With this trick Kabuto showed me I've had the toughest of men screaming within ten minutes." Turning to face Tayuya a dark look came on his face, "I wonder how, long you will last." Then he started stepping towards her, as fear settled into Tayuya's eyes.

* * *

Cliff hanger no jutsu!

Kimimaro: Is this really necessary?

AH! Oh shit you're still here. Why?

Kimimaro: It's boring in hell, and watching Tayuya's new life unfold is interesting.

Oh, well ok I guess? Usually after I have some one do the disclaimer they just disappear. Though having you around should be interesting.  
Kimimaro: Was it really necessary to leave off on a cliffhanger?

Yes it was, because if I had continued then the next chapter would've been short, and I can't have that.

Kimimaro: Why did Tayuya have a change of heart all of a sudden. That's not like her at all.

I am glad you brought that up. Naruto changed Obito, the guy who swore his entire life to kill the Leaf, in pretty much a matter of maybe thirty minutes? Not including all the fighting that was going on, with his Talk/Plot no jutsu, so I figured Naruto could do the same over a few days. Also though this chapter was split by day, it showed the parts of the day I wanted it too, trust me Tayuya and Naruto, or more specifically Naruto spent a lot more tome together than what I wrote down.

Kimimaro: And will we be seeing what wasn't written in this chapter?

Oh most definitely, and Kagimaru guy's, and gals, Kimimaro's predecessor. What do you think?

Kimimaro: I was sure I killed him when I took over as the leader of the sound five.  
Well apparently Orochimaru had other plans. Anyways as always guys, rest and review and tell me what you thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2 Red heads

Hey guys what's up. So chapter twos out, and I think this chapter is my record for the fastest chapter uploaded after the previous one was. Just two days after. Anyways last chapter shit started

to hit the fan. This chapter more shit hits the fan. Any questions Kimimaro?

Kimimaro: no author-sama.

Wait! I must say that a part of this chapter depicts acts of attempted rape and torture, so you have been warned.

Kimimaro: I don't like it. I may not have had any strong feelings for her but Tayuya is still my comrade.

Yeah I hated righting that couple sentences, which is why it didn't last long. Other than that Kimimaro you know what to do.

Kimimaro: Yes author-sama. Silver-sama doesn't own any single: person, place or event from Naruto-san's world. All rights go to Kishimoto.

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes in confusion, looking up at the roof of his hospital room. 'Why do I feel this pang of fear and sadness?' Sitting up he looked around and rubbed his eyes. '1:45? Damn it's way to early to be up. I better go back to sleep.' Just as he went to lay down, he felt it again. Like a cry for help, he felt immense pain and sorrow wash over him. Strangely enough he KNEW it wasn't his own thoughts projecting such emotions. And even more strange was that he could sense the direction in which these emotions were coming from. A couple floors up, and down the hall. 'Strange that would be Tayuya's room if it went up more than two floors.' Standing up and stretching Naruto made up his mind, 'I guess I'll go see what that is, see if I can help any.'

Jumping out his window and walking on the side of the building, he started walking. He was about a floor up when a massive wave of negative emotions hit him, so much anger and pain hit Naruto that he momentarily lost focus, and started falling. He caught himself on a window ledge, and with a little effort put himself back onto the wall. He had fallen a floor below his, but that didn't stop him. He started up the wall again, jogging this time.

Another massive wave of pain and anger hit him, but this time he pushed through it, only slowing down a little bit. He got to an open empty room on the floor Naruto felt the emotions coming from the strongest. And when he got there he felt a small pang of worry. 'Oh shit! This is the floor Tayuya's on, and those emotions are coming from down the hall were her room is!' Then he gasped as he remembered her words "What are you here to get revenge because the Uchiha brat got away?" 'Shit! Did one of the leaf ninja get pissed off at the failed mission to bring Sasuke back?' Quickly making some clones he sent them off to get certain ninja to help.

Once they had gone off to find their intended target, Naruto walked over to the opened door, and peeked his head around the door frame. The first thing his eyes fell on was the two dead chunin laying on the ground, their throats cut and the blood splatter all over the wall. Running over to see if they were alive or not, Naruto started to pale slightly. 'Not breathing. No heartbeat either. Damn it!' Then he saw it. The black lines forming a semi circle in front of Tayuya's open room doorway. They were glowing slightly purple. 'Aren't those seals?' His mind went back to the one time Iruka showed his proficiency in seals when Naruto was trying particularly hard to not be caught. 'Their glowing as well. Probably means their activated.' Another wave of emotions hit him, and he immediately snapped back into focus. 'Tayuya!'

Running to her door he stopped dead in his tracks at what he saw. Tayuya was all but naked, torn panties the only thing on her body, as she was tied down to a hospital bed, with some grey haired, bulky man standing over her. A tray of nasty looking knives to his right, but what really made Naruto's veins freeze over were the many, many, bruises and cuts covering Tayuya's body. Right as he stepped in front of the door the man, who had been leaning over Tayuya's body, stood up straight. "Wow forty-seven minutes of physical torture and genjutsu torture and not one word or scream, that's a new record. You definitely earned your place as one of the elite firecracker. But because of that I'm going to have to step up the pressure. Time for my favorite type of torture, chakra torture."

Laughing menacingly he brought his right hand over to one of Tayuya's cuts, right above her right shoulder blade. His hands started glowing red, and Naruto saw her eyes gloss over slightly as she bit her lips. Then he brought his other hand to right below her left tit, and it started glowing this time blue. Tayuya kept biting her lip, drawing blood, until his hands stopped glowing and he frowned slightly. "All right firecracker, so maybe physical torture doesn't work on you. I commend you for lasting this long, no ones ever lasted this long when I torture them. But you're a woman. Sexual torture should be a lot of fun." As he said this his hands were reaching down towards the black panties she was wearing. Tayuya just screwed her eyes shut and waited for him to start. 'I'm not going to give this shithead the pleasure of hearing me!' Then all hell broke loose.

A mighty roar rocked the floor as several things happened all at once. A malicious chakra filled the entirety of her room, she felt Kagimaru get thrown away from her, and finally she felt something fall on top of her. Something soft. All of this happened before she could open her eyes. But when she did, she gasped as she felt a tear come to her eyes. Standing in front of her was one Naruto Uzumaki, staring down at the slumped form of Kagimaru, who was against the wall. He, Naruto, wasn't wearing a shirt, and with his back slightly turned to her she could see a scar running from his right hip all the way up to his left shoulder blade.

She could still see his face, and she saw something that terrified her. His eyes, those same azure eyes that once held hope and happiness, were now blood red, and slitted and only showed extreme amounts of anger and hate. But the weirdest thing was the cloak of orange chakra with two big ears and two fox-like tails covering his entire body, emanating the malicious chakra she could feel. 'Wait didn't that Anko-bitch say he was hated his entire life. He also took down Sand's jinchuuriki, plus that scar on his back. And this chakra! He's got to be the Leaf's jinchuuriki, and right now he's protecting me. But why? Don't tell me he was actually being nice to me out of the kindness of his heart?!' She would've kept on going if not for the fact Naruto had turned around and was looking directly at her. "Go ahead put on my jacket. Sorry if it doesn't fit comfortably, but it'll at least cover you up a bit. I'll take care of this guy." it was at this point in time she noticed the soft thing she felt land on her was Naruto's jacket.

Said guy was now standing up and staring at Naruto impassively. Before he got a glint in his eyes.

"Listen up kid, the name's Kagimaru. I don't know if you know who the redhead is but listen to this. Her name is Tayuya, she was part of the sound five, Orochimaru's top body guards. She was their during Sound's invasion of the Leaf, she helped put up the barrier that prevented reinforcements from helping your third hokage fight Orochimaru and she herself has killed dozens of people, including the two chunin in the hallway. I was interrogating her for information she has on Orochimaru. If you help me, you'll be seen as a hero!"

Naruto chuckled before standing up straight and looking Kagimaru in his eyes. "You're right, but you left one thing out." Kagimaru raised an eyebrow, and Tayuya felt fear enter her body as she started to shake. That was until Naruto bent down and put a hand on Tayuya, where the cloak surrounding him, surrounded her as well, dropping him down to one tail instead of two.

Tayuya watched in shock and awe as she felt a powerful chakra enter her system, shattering the chakra restriction seals on the floor in the process, but what impressed her was the fact all of her cuts that would've scarred, all of the bruises that would've stayed for weeks, and all of her many broken bones started healing themselves. Standing back up as this process was happening, Naruto finished his sentence.

"Her full name is Tayuya Uzumaki!" He quickly took a glance at Tayuya then glared at Kagimaru. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki. We look out for our own! We don't abandon our family, and we protect what we care about! Because that's the Uzumaki nindo! And you. You're a dead man!" Kagimaru let out a roaring laughter. "Fine, I'll play with you for a little bit. But just because I feel like it, I'll make you watch as I cut up and kill your pretty little girlfriend." With that he charged forward and Naruto meet him head on.

Right as they clashed Naruto grabbed Kagimaru's fist and started spinning. When he had reached the peak of his speed, he let go. Such was the force that he hit the wall with, he literally bounced off. The moment he bounced off the wall, a clone was there digging his fist into Kagimaru's back, sending him flying into the other wall. And when he bounced off of that wall, another clone uppercutted him sending him crashing into the ceiling , he had barley touched the roof when the real Naruto had grabbed Kagimaru's foot and slammed him into the floor. But Naruto wasn't done, the moment Kagimaru hit the ground, Naruto and his two clones started pounding him into the ground, punching, and kicking him.

That was until Kagimaru literally exploded with power as jagged, black lines started spreading from the back of his left palm to the rest of his body. An angry look on his face he growled "Ok kid, I underestimated you. Now I'm going to kill you, painfully!" With that he disappeared and reappeared above Naruto, coming down on him with a powerful karate chop. Naruto ducked under it and retaliated with a leg sweep. Kagimaru jumped over it and dive kicked Naruto into the chest sending him flying back, into the waiting elbow of Kagimaru who had run around in an impressive display of speed . When Naruto had hit his elbow, Kagimaru grabbed Naruto by the head and started to repeatedly slam him into the wall, right were Naruto had done it to him. After the fourth slam, Naruto placed his feet against the wall and back flipped and used his claw like hands to slash Kagimaru right across his back and the back of his knees. Naruto then placed his hands on Kagimaru's back shouting "Ninja arts: Lightning style: Wired Circuit!"

Naruto's hands started cackling as tendrils of lightning chakra went from his elbow to the back, and then body of Kagimaru. Kagimaru simply went limp, before pushing his way through the jutsu and then grabbed Naruto's hands, his hair raising slightly. Grinning he said "Lightning style: Reverse wire!" With that his own lightning Started coming from his wrists and seemed to clash with Naruto's lightning.

"Don't even try to beat me kid, I've had years of lightning nature training, Considering where you lightning came from on your body, you just started!" With that being said Kagimaru's lightning overpowered Naruto's and went all over Naruto's body. But then something unexpected happened. Naruto fell to one knee and made the Ox hand sign before saying "Ninja arts: Lightning style: Haywire field!" Slamming his hands one the ground, he force Kagimaru to back flip to the door way as an entire minefield of chakra made its way between him and Naruto.

Kagimaru brought out two kunai and said "I can pick you off from a distance!" Throwing them he made some hand signs and two kunai became twenty. But Naruto was already finishing his own set of hand signs as Kagimaru was doing this.

"Ninja art: Shadow Kunai jutsu!"

"Ninja Arts: Earth style: Protective Earth Wall!"

A chunk of the hospital floor came up as the twenty kunai thudded with the wall. As it shrank Kagimaru saw Naruto finish yet another set of hand signs , Kagimaru made to get out of the way, but felt a set of hands grab him and hold him in place. Looking left and right he saw two grinning clones holding him. Looking at Naruto, he saw his chest expand slightly before he brought his hands down against his stomach. 'Ninja Arts: Wind Style: Drilling Air Bullets!'

Three spheres of air roughly the size of basketballs came out of Naruto's mouth and went straight towards Kagimaru. On the way Naruto raised his hands into the Ox sign, saying "Ninja Arts: Lightning Style: Sphere Spiker!" As the air bullets passed over the Haywire field it literally lifted up and surrounded the bullets, giving them lightning shaped spikes. Before they hit him Kagimaru had just one thought running in his head. 'Wind and Lightning Style cooperation ninjutsu?!' Then they hit home, all three burying themselves in his chest and sending him flying into the adjacent wall.

As the dust settled Naruto fell to a one knee, his demonic chakra cloak flickering on and off. That was until he felt a soft pair of hands place themselves on his back. Turning around in surprise he saw Tayuya looking at him a hint of worry in her eyes. Then the chakra surrounding her moved back to Naruto as his cloak came back full force. Nodding to Tayuya, he turned around, and got socked right in his jaw as Kagimaru came back into the room, in a furious state. In fact his black, jagged lines were now glowing a pumpkin orange, and his eyes had changed to be a four pointed diamond with a grey background. "Again I underestimated your powers. I understand now why Kimimaro-sempai was sent personally to stop you. But I'm through playing games."

Naruto who was just picking himself up grinned, as a second tail formed behind him, and his claw like hands became more defined. **"Good because I'm going to give you everything I have!"** Tayuya gasped as Naruto's sudden change. From his voice to his powerful chakra it suddenly skyrocketed.

* * *

In Naruto's mindscape right as he made the earth wall.

"Oy Fox, I'm going to need more power from you! I can't beat this guy as he is!"

The Nine tailed Fox looked down at Naruto before looking up at the roof of his cage. **"Well brat as it is, I can only give you two tails worth of power, and you just spent one of those on your girlfriend."**

Naruto fumbled his step as he blushed and looked away. "Hey! She's not my girlfriend! Besides, this guy's going to kick my ass if he tries getting any more power from his curse mark!" Kyuubi growled. **"Listen brat, I already said, this seal isn't allowing me to give you any more power until what I gave you is gone."** Naruto himself hit the bars of the Kyuubi's cage. "Then what the hell can we do?" Kyuubi grinned, before saying **"Well if you'll let me gain access to you're sight and hearing as well as sense of smell I think I can help you out."**

Naruto looked at the Kyuubi for a second. "Ok, why do you want to be so helpful all of a sudden?" From what he could tell, the Kyuubi seemed to shrug before saying **"I have an avid sense of wanting to live kid."**

Naruto grumbled before saying "fine what do I have to do?"

Outside of his mindscape

Naruto opened his eyes and started doing hand signs as he heard the fox talking in his head. **"And when they pass over your little lightning technique make the Ox hand sign and imagine the chakra wrapping itself around your wind ninjutsu"**

* * *

Present time

 **"Alright Kid, I've given you the absolute max amount of power your body can handle at the current moment. If you're careful you'll be able to use two tails worth of power for maybe fifteen minutes. "**

'Thanks Fox. I won't waste it!'

With those resounding thoughts, Naruto rushed forward, slamming his palms into Kagimaru's chest, his shirt or whatever he was wearing a tattered rag on the floor. Grabbing as best he could Naruto picked Kagimaru up and slammed him onto the ground. He was going to punch Kagimaru in the face when he grabbed Naruto's wrists and threw him off, tackling him into the wall, and then slamming into Naruto with his shoulder.

Naruto brought his feet up and kicked Kagimaru away and brought his hands up in the Ox sign, say "Ninja Arts: Lightning style: livewire mine!" Around Naruto's left hand a disc formed, roughly the size of a frisbee, he started throwing numerous ones on the floor, in front of Him and Tayuya and around Kagimaru, who just stared impassively. "Oy brat, you should've learned from your little combo jutsu, that won't work!" He took a single step forward when Naruto made the tiger signs and the ones around Kagimaru made a small cage, entrapping him. Naruto smirked and said "Lightning style: bird cage, success." Kagimaru laughed, "this won't stop me boy!" "He grabbed the bars of his cage and he was immediately electrocuted, smoke coming from his now singed hair. Growling he started forcing his way through the lightning much to Naruto's surprise. "Alright kid I underestimated you. That was my fault, but next time we meet I will kill you!" With that he simply vanished. Naruto took a step to go after him and fell to a knee, faltering slightly, his cloak now receding from him.

* * *

He walked to Tayuya who was simply staring at the spot where Kagimaru used to be. She flinched as Naruto gently touched her shoulder. To his surprise, Tayuya looked at him for a second before clinging to him. The pain from the knives still there, the many genjutsu she had been subjected to till fresh in her mind, the burns on her shoulder and boob still warm. For the first time in over ten years, Tayuya cried. She clung to Naruto's chest not bothering to hide herself. Naruto for his part didn't do anything, he simply hugged Tayuya and rubbed her back softly and humming a small tune in her ear.

Which actually seemed to work, within five minutes Tayuya's sobbed quieted down, and her shaking shoulders, slowed down. Tayuya was going to sleep. Naruto remained vigilant and kept humming the tune which Tayuya couldn't recognize. As she fell asleep she was still thinking 'What is that tune?' It wouldn't be for another two days until she would realize what he was humming was the lullaby she had been playing earlier that day.

And that's the scene that Tsunade, Kakashi and surprisingly enough Anko walked in on. Tayuya slumped against Naruto snoring softly and Naruto looking down at the floor apparently deep in thought. In a hospital room that and hallway that looked like it had gone through hell and back. It was Anko that said something to break the silence. "Damn kid what the hell happened here?"

Naruto looked and smiled before gently placing Tayuya back in her bed. Walking over to the three he said "well I fought some guy named Kagimaru, he was tough and had a curse mark. What's the point in sending clones to find you all if the fights over by the time you get here?" Kakashi just laughed and scratched the back of his head "Well you see Naruto once your clone found me I saw a black cat crossing the street and decided to-" he never got to finish as he got slapped upside his head by both Tsunade and Anko. Then Shizune rushed in, Tonton in hand apparently out of breath.

"Lady Tsunade you must stop running off on me." Looking at the room her eyes widened in surprise. "What happened in here?" Then her eyes fell on Naruto and his disheveled state. "Naruto-kun! Are you all right? Never mind lay down so I can have a look at you." She didn't even give Naruto a chance to argue as she pushed him onto a bed and started analyzing him with her medical ninjutsu. Growling she bonked Naruto on the top of his head, much to his displeasure. "Hey! What was that for?" Shizune just snarled and got in his face. "You just got out of a major fight with Sasuke, were your were seriously injured! You shouldn't be doing any heavy fighting period! Let along using the Fox's chakra! Kami knows what this little stunt you've pulled has done to your chakra pathways, powerful demon and Uzumaki healing factor be damned! You're still just a kid, and severely underdeveloped for a ninja your age!"

Tsunade, Kakashi, and Anko were just laughing in the background at Naruto's misfortune. Tsunade walked over to Tayuya while Shizune was doing her examination of Naruto. "All right squirt, start talking. Why the hell does this room look like it went through a bijuu attack? Also why the hell do I have two dead chunin?" So Naruto started talking, about how he woke up due to feeling emotions and how he discovered the two dead chunin and the fight following it.

Afterwards, and a few seconds of silence it was Tsunade that spoke first "Well Kagimaru knew what he was doing. These scars are going to take a couple of hours to go away." Of course Kakashi spoke up afterwards, "Naruto, I only taught you elemental manipulation a couple days ago, how are you this proficient already?" Naruto smiled sheepishly. "I, um… may have several hundreds of clones practicing off in the forest of death…." Again Shizune growled "damn it Naruto! And fuck you Kakashi. How dare you start training the boy when he was seriously injured!" Kakashi just raised both of his hands and shrugged. "Meh, Naruto was going to go off with Jiraiya in a week or so, I had things I needed to teach him. After I saw the results of his fight with Sasuke, I knew I had failed as a sensei. Besides Naruto is the one who decided to take things a step further. But there is one thing that's been bothering me. Naruto you said the Kyuubi was helping you out?" Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, the fox showed me how to do what he called a dual elemental collaboration jutsu involving my Lightning Style: Livewire field, and my Wind Style: Drilling Air Bullets. It really helped when he sent pictures to my mind of what the jutsu should've looked like."

Anko frowned upon hearing this. "Does that mean that Jiraiya needs to have a look at the seal to see if it's weakened?" Kakashi nodded, "yeah that's what I was thinking needs to happen. " Tsunade and Shizune stepped back away from Naruto and Tsunade said "I'll have Katsuyu get him to look at it tomorrow morning. Is there anything else you need to tell us Naruto?" Naruto grinned as he said "Tsunade-baachan, ever wanted to fuck with the civilian council?" Tsunade blinked in surprise but said "yeah, I think every Kage in history has." Then Naruto told Tsunade about his plan to which Anko started laughing her ass off. "Damn, blonde. That's good, and surprisingly thought out. You've done your research. Tsunade-sama, please let me be there when shit hits the fan!"

Tsunade brought her finger to her chin. "I don't know Naruto. That's a big responsibility to take, especially for one so young. Are you sure your ready for such a big task?" Naruto simply looked at Tsunade before saying, with a heavy sigh "I don't know Baachan, I'm really not the ninja I should be, I'm hoping this will help me grow up." Kakashi nodded his head, "I think it's a wonderful idea. Though you know Danzo will try something." Tsunade smirked, "oh I fully count on it Kakashi. That's why I have a plan." The group spent about an hour going over possible scenarios, and how to answer them. After an hour had gone by Tsunade let out a big yawn, "I think that should do it for tonight. Because as much as I'm going to love this, it's going to bring so much paperwork."

Handing some money over to Anko she said "Go ahead and by me the strongest sake you can find. The rest of the money do with as you please. For now I am going to bed, Shizune follow me at your leisure. Kakashi, do be a gentleman and walk me home will you? There's something I'd like to discuss with you." Kakashi just sighed and offered Tsunade his arm **(A/N I am not doing a Kakashi x Tsunade subplot, sorry for all the readers wanting it. I have a very …. Different …. pairing for Kakashi, try to guess it and I'll give you a shout out.)** and waved goodbye to everybody else.

That's exactly when Iruka burst through the door kunai at the ready, "NARUTO! ARE…you…alright?" He looked around at the startled ninja, taking in the scene before him, his arms slumped at his side."My apologies but what did I miss?" Kakashi patted Iruka's shoulder, and gave an eye smile. "Don't worry about it Iruka, I was just about to walk Tsunade home. We can explain it to you on the way." With that being said Kakashi lead a very dumbfounded Iruka out of the room. Anko and Naruto watched them leave before saying "What the hell? What took him so long?" Naruto laughed softly replying "I kinda didn't know were he lived."

"Then why the hell did you send a clone to go get him?"  
"Hey I'm not the perfect picture of grace under fire here. I sent clones to those I knew would at least try to get here the fastest." Then he looked away and muttered under his breath "Not that it did me any good. " Anko just pouted and got into a VERY sultry stance and looked at Naruto. "I'm sorry blonde, can you ever forgive a poor little ol' me?" Naruto just closed his eyes and pinched the bridged of his nose trying his best to hold off the nosebleed he could feel coming. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. You can pay me by buying me some ramen, I haven't had any in forever!"  
"Hah, fuck that bullshit! You'll run me dry of money if I decide to do that."  
*Growl* "Fine then get out of here, I'm exhausted, so I'm going to sleep."

*Wink*"You sure you're exhausted or do you just want some alone time with your girlfriend?" Naruto stumbled as she said that and blushed, as he replied "She's not my girlfriend damn it." Having said that Naruto got himself in a bed he had a clone push over into Tayuya's room , having three clones staying as a guard. Two outside the door and one inside the room. "I'm going to sleep do as you please." It wasn't long after that, when Naruto started to doze off, his dreams filled with the sounds of flutes, and fighting. Anko just looked at Naruto for a second, before propping herself against the windowsill. Not before summoning a couple snakes, to help stand guard.

* * *

Tayuya's eyes fluttered open as small rays of sunshine . Sitting up, yawning and rubbing her eyes. She felt some kind of fabric that didn't feel like her hospital gown, or the clothes Naruto had gotten her. Looking closely she found she was wearing some sort of orange jacket. And nothing else underneath it. Strangely enough she also heard snoring coming from the end of the room. 'What the fuck? No one else is in this room. And why the hell does this look like the blond shithead's jacket?' Looking over she saw said blonde shithead sleeping soundly on a hospital bed. Without his orange jacket. 'What the hell happened last night? I didn't somehow mange to get alcohol and rape blonde did I? That's definitely not what I need if I want to keep seeing the sun .' That's when she noticed the state of the room. 'What the fuck? Did we get into some kinky shit or what? Whatever I can figure this shit out later, first mission is to try and find my clothes.' And she found them, torn, tattered and in shreds. Holding the remnants of her bra the only thing she could think 'so blondes an animal when he's drunk huh?' Then she heard a snickering coming from behind her. Turning around she lashed out with her fist.

Only for Anko to catch it, and hold up a bag of what appeared to be clothes. "I go through all of the trouble of getting you some new clothes and this is how you repay me?" Tayuya growled before snatching the clothes out of Anko's hands. "What the fuck happened last night? And why the hell does my hospital room look like some kinky shit happened?" Anko stared at Tayuya for a moment and grinned. She let Tayuya change, making sure Naruto's clones were out of the room, (Surprisingly she chose to keep Naruto's jacket on over the rather revealing tank top) before stepping little too close to Tayuya and saying in a very sexual voice. "Aw, you don't remember? I brought some Sake for the blonde brat and we got drunk. Then we all had a VERY fun night." Tayuya just blushed before growling. "Bullshit. Naruto's to innocent to do that." Anko kept grinning, "Are you sure about that redhead? All though I'm not surprised you'd think that. It's always the most innocent that are the dirtiest. And my oh my is Naruto a beast in the sheets." By this point in time Tayuya had backed herself up against the wall, and Anko was still too close for comfort. Hell any closer and they'd be kissing.

'Ah what the hell, might was well have fun with.' Pressing her forehead against Anko's she replied in her own sultry voice, "Oh really? Please tell me we had our own personal fun after blonde passed out."

"How do you know he passed out before we did?"  
"Because before us he'd have been a virgin. Virgins don't last long their first time."  
They would've kept on going, but then Naruto decided it was time to wake up. Yawning loudly as he quite literally rolled out of the hospital bed. Cursing the entire time. "GOD DAMN MOTHERFUCKING PIECE OF -" BAM, he hit the floor with a huge smack, causing the two girls to stop talking and look at him for all of two seconds before they started laughing their asses off. Naruto stood up grumbling "yeah I'm glad you guys find it entertaining." Then he saw Tayuya and his eyes widened as he rushed over to her. "Tayuya! Are you alright?!"

"Of course I'm alright shit head, why wouldn't I be?"

"Well last night what Kagimaru did to you….are you sure you're alright?" Tayuya's eyes widened for a second as all of the previous nights memories came flooding back to her. Kagimaru torturing her, coming close to…raping..her, then Naruto fighting his hardest to, protect her. All because she was an Uzumaki. Then her conversation she just had with Anko came back. She growled and turned to start cussing Anko out. Only to find she had disappeared and the window was now open. 'Dumb snake bitch.' Turing her attention back over to Naruto she couched slightly into the sleeve of the jacket. "yea. I'm fine and um mumble." Naruto leaned in slightly, "I'm sorry, I didn't catch what you said." Tayuya seemed to slouch slightly as she said in a quieter tone, "thank you. For saving me last night I mean."

Naruto just smiled brightly. "It wasn't a problem. You're an Uzumaki after all. I said it last night we look out for our own." Then Naruto's head picked up as an idea suddenly came to mind. "Hey you want to go grab some breakfast my treat." Tayuya simply shrugged, "it's going to be your treat anyway. I don't have any money remember." Naruto laughed, "I guess so, Come on I know this amazing ramen stand a couple blocks away." "What? Hell no! We're not having ramen first thing in the morning. Let's go to a proper breakfast place."" The moment she said she saw Naruto's face drop to a grimace. "I don't think that's a good idea Tayuya. I'm not very well liked at a lot of places in the village."

'Oh right he's the village Jinchuuriki. I guess a lot of people wouldn't like him.'

"So um…this ramen stand does it have red been mochi?" Naruto seemed to think about his answer. "I really don't know. It's called Ichiraku's ramen stand. You can ask Ichiraku yourself if you want to, I'm sure the old man can whip some up for you if I ask him. " Having said that Naruto started walking, and Tayuya made to follow after him when she heard something crumple slightly in her, well Naruto's, jacket pocket. Pulling out what appeared to be a note she read in bright red texts "Orange looks pretty sexy on you by the way." Blushing slightly she just knew that note was from Anko. 'Can't tell if she's just flirty or looking for a good time. She'll be fun to hang around .'

* * *

Ten minutes later

Ichiraku's ramen stand

Naruto and Tayuya walked through the flaps of the stand, Tayuya being surprised by the livelihood she felt coming from the place. The old man behind the counter smiled brightly when he saw Naruto. "Naruto my boy! Last I heard you were in the hospital." Naruto just gave him a thumbs up. "Yeah old man I was, but you know me, I hate hospitals. Plus I haven't had your ramen in awhile so I decided to bring a friend. " A young girl came walking out the back. "Ah Naruto-kun. Whose your friend there? Someone special?" Without missing a beat Naruto responded with "Yeah she is Ayame-neechan. As of right now Tayuya is a charge under the Uzumaki clan." Ayame just laughed softly. "Sounds fancy Naruto-kun. I have three Miso ramen bowls cooking in the back. So you can tell me all about it while we wait."

While Ayame and Naruto were talking, Tayuya watched in wonderment. A very big contrast to the glares and constant muttering the duo received on their way to the food stand. Ichiraku coughed slightly to get Tayuya's attention. When she looked at him he had a small notebook in his hand. "Your order miss?"

"Oh, um do you guy's cook mochi?"

"Well we don't get that to often, considering everyone just thinks we're a ramen stand. Haven't cooked mochi in a little bit but yeah I can make it. Anything specific?"

"Red bean mochi please."  
"It'll be ready in a little bit."  
Naruto noticed Tayuya's rather reserved attitude. 'I guess she still hasn't fully adjusted to her new situation yet. Or gotten over last night really. Though I can't be too surprised.' Sparing her a sideways glance, he said loudly "So Ayame-neechan what's the latest gossip?" That got Tayuya's attention. "Well Naruto-kun everyone keeps going on and on about how Sasuke's defection from the Leaf, and Shikimaru's subsequent failed mission to bring Sasuke back." Looking at Tayuya for a second. "There's a rumor going around that a redhead was in the hospital under some sort of house arrest for taking part in Sound's invasion but that she saved a lot of people from getting hurt." Tayuya stiffened up for a second before relaxing again and acted like she hadn't heard Ayame at all.

Suddenly Tayuya gasped and grabbed Naruto's thigh and went straight back. Strangely enough the temperature at the stand seemed to fall exponentially. "What the hell?" He heard a familiar male voice say behind him. Said voice made his hair on end. Turning around he came face to face with none other than Shikamaru Nara, and right behind him was Temari no Sabaku. He smiled tensely and said "um…hey Shika. How's it going man?"

* * *

Wow tense situation am I right.

Kimimaro: Will she be alright?

Yeah Tayuya will be fine man. Don't worry about it, I wouldn't have her as the main character if she couldn't get over her confrontation with Shikamaru and Temari.

Kimimaro: I was talking about Kagimaru.

Oh him. Yeah he'll get what's coming to him. Anyways that does it for this chapter guys and gals, so read, review and tell me what you thought. And from this chapter forth every time a new jutsu is introduced to the story they'll be put in the jutsu index which will be displayed at the end of the end chapter author's note. The order they appear in will be the order in which they're used in the story. Anything else you'd like to say Kimimaro?

Kimimaro: No Author-sama.

Ok then Ja'ne!

* * *

Jutsu index

 **Ninja arts: Lightning style: Wired Circuit -** rank: Genin. Chakra consumption: Genin. Description: Sends out an electrical shock to whoever the user is touching.

 **Lightning style: Reverse wire -** sends electric away from the user.

 **Ninja arts: Lightning style:** rank: high genin. Chakra consumption: Low chunin. Description: The user places lightning around the body into a grid like pattern onto the ground to keep foes at a distance.

 **Ninja art: Shadow Kunai jutsu:** throws some kunai and makes shadow clones of them midair.

 **Ninja Arts: Earth style: Protective Earth Wall:** rank: genin, (with more chakra applied it could reach any rank) Chakra consumption: User dependant Description: User makes a slab of earth, or other materials on the ground to come up and protect the user and anyone behind them.

 **Ninja Arts: Wind Style: Drill Air Bullets:** Rank: Chunin. Chakra consumption: chunin. Description: Compressed spheres of air that literally drill into the opponent .

 **Ninja Arts: Lightning Style: Sphere Spiker:** Rank: Genin to low chunin, requires a certain level of chakra control to use in conjunction with other jutsu, Chakra consumption: Genin. Description: User puts lightning spikes around spherically objects, likewise the user can place just lightning spikes on the ground as a trap. The moment they come into contact with something they explode outward.

 **Lightning style: bird cage:** Rank: Genin. Chakra Consumption: high Genin. Description: small disks of lightning are put in spots around an opponent. Once the user gives he command they form a cage of pure lightning around the opponent.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok guys and gals, chapter three not much to say. Sorry for the cringe worthy cliffhanger in the last chapter.  
Kimimaro: Speaking of the last chapter, Author-sama you forgot to do something in the last chapter.

Ph right I did, thanks for reminding me Kimimaro. So I asked you all to guess who the hidden pairing was in the first chapter, and that if you guessed right I'd give you a shout out. Elypsus put forth who he thought it would be, but it was a girl I didn't even think about. But when I saw his comment I was like "THAT MAKES SOOOO MUCH SENSE" and I changed it so congratulations Elypsus. You won. Nothing else to say so Kimimaro if you would

Kimimaro: Yes author -sama.

Kimimaro: Author-sama doesn't own any: person, place, or event from Naruto's universe. All rights go to Kishimoto.

* * *

Chapter three - rematch

Suddenly Tayuya gasped and grabbed Naruto's thigh and went straight back. Strangely enough the temperature at the stand seemed to fall exponentially. "What the hell?" He heard a familiar male voice say behind him. Said voice made his hair stand on end. Turning around he came face to face with none other than Shikamaru Nara, and right behind him was Temari no Sabaku. He smiled tensely and said "um…hey Shika. How's it going man?"

Shikamaru narrowed his eyes, looking from Naruto to Tayuya and back. Temari was slowly reaching for the fan on her back. "Naruto you do know who that is don't you?" Naruto sighed before standing up and putting himself directly in-between Shikamaru and Tayuya. "Yes I know who she is. And you don't know what's going on." Shikamaru already had a kunai in his hands, as he responded "You're right, but she helped Sasuke get away. And more specifically tried killing me. Hell if it weren't for Temari she would have. Lady Tsunade would not have pardoned her"

Naruto had drawn his own kunai holding it in a reverse grip. "Right now she's under the protection of the Uzumaki family Shikamaru, to fight her is to fight me!" Shikamaru grinned, 'so Naruto actually studied some law huh?' "To bad Naruto, you're not officially the clan leader yet. You can't make those kind of claims." It was at this point in time that Shikamaru's shadow started going forward right to Naruto. He seemed to be expecting this as he grabbed Tayuya in a bridal style hold, completely taking her by surprise as she yelped, and booked it right out the window screaming over his shoulder "Sorry old man, Ayame-neechan , I'll pay ya later!" Shikamaru and Temari watched them go roof hop away.

Shikamaru sighed "This is troublesome but I think Tayuya has Naruto under a genjutsu. Which means we have to save him. Troublesome blondes." Having said that they both took off, running into Kiba and Neji along the way. "Hey Shikamaru what's going on? Why are you chasing Naruto?" Akamaru barked out his questions in sequence with his master. Neji, who had his Byakugan activated asked "and why does he have that redheaded girl from the group that helped Sasuke get away?"

Running ahead he said "I don't know, I think she has Naruto in some sort of genjutsu come one we gotta help him!" That was all it took for Kiba and Neji to rush off ahead, trying to close the gap between themselves and Naruto. Shikamaru just sighed. "God this got troublesome. You coming Temari?" He looked to his side only to find Temari was also running ahead, leaving him all by himself. 'Great even more troublesome blondes'

Naruto Lead his pursuers all over the forest at a surprising rate, though Tayuya could see them, they weren't all that far behind Naruto, they never caught up, and she couldn't figure out why. Until she looked into his eyes and found they had turned red and slitted again. 'Just like last night. But he's not showing any of the evil chakra. Does that mean he's only using a small amount of his bijuu's chakra? Ugh it doesn't matter he can't keep up this pace, not while he's carrying me anyways. But I'm not even sure if I can keep up with him if he let's me down.' "Hey blonde you wouldn't happen to have grabbed my flute before we left would you?"

Naruto shook his head, "No, I didn't think to grab it why?"  
"Because I could try to summon my Doki and have them keep your friend's busy while we hightail it out of here."

"Can you even use chakra right now? I thought you had some sort of chakra restriction seal on you."

"I did, but last night when you came in with that intense chakra it, I don't know, over loaded the seal I think? Anyways all I know is the moment you stepped into the room it broke."  
"It doesn't matter just a little further and we'll be near the Hokage tower. There I can get Tsunade-Baachan to straighten this entire matter out."  
"You're not going to fight them?"

"One on one I would, but Kiba, Neji and Shikamaru together? Plus that girl from Sand? I don't think I'm strong enough to defeat them all by myself. And I'm not going to have you help me fight them. You're already in a tight spot as it is. I won't have you do anything to make that worse."

"Well it just might come down to that blonde. Dog boy and the Hyuga are getting closer. So unless you pick up the speed we're going to have to fight."

Naruto growled as he took a peek over his shoulder. True to her words Neji and Kiba were indeed getting closer. It was obvious by the bright blue glowing around their feet, they were using chakra (lots of it from what he could feel. 'I still need to look into that ' he thought) to increase their speed. Kiba having been used to controlling chakra to specific parts of his body, including his feet seemed to be having an easier time than Neji. 'Heh, Kiba would never let the pale bastard live that one down if he realized it. But damn they're getting to close for my comfort. Think Naruto. Think!'

"Naruto they're right behind us now!"

"Ah ha! I got it. Hold on Tayuya this might not feel comfortable.!"

* * *

With Neji and Kiba a couple of minutes ago

"Kiba, Akamaru! Be careful. He's using the same weird red chakra he used during our chunin exams match. Though not nearly as much as before. During the chunin exams finals he flooded his entire chakra system with it, now he's only got it running along side his regular chakra."

"What exactly does that mean Neji?"

"It means he's using that chakra to stay ahead of us. And he's doing a damn good job at it."  
"Well all we have to do is catch up with him then!"

"Kiba I don't think you understand what I'm saying. This chakra is more powerful than a normal person's chakra. More intense. He's using it to enhance his physical features, for us to catch up to him we would have to use massive amounts of our own chakra. By the time we caught up to him we would barley have enough chakra left to fight him."

Kiba just grinned as he reached into his back pouch, Akamaru barking at him. "I know buddy, that's exactly what I was thinking." Pulling out two small black spheres, he tossed one to Neji. "These are called soldier pills or food pill. They double the users chakra and supposedly they let the consumer fight for three days and nights with out rest."  
Neji looked at the pill for second, 'this is what he consumed during his fight with Naruto.' Swallowing the pill he immediately started sending as much chakra to his feet as he could, and he surprisingly started catching up to Naruto. Though what irked him was that Kiba was doing it too, and was actually a couple of steps ahead of him. 'I know it's common for Inuzuka ninja to train in this kind of thing, but I didn't think Kiba would be this used to it.'

Meanwhile Kiba was stuck in his own thoughts. 'You beat me last time Naruto by taking advantage of my heightened sense of smell.' Thinking back to his humiliating defeat at the hands, or his rear end, Kiba shook his head vigorously. 'I'll let you have that victory. That was a smart idea. But what I can't forgive you for. Is make me attack Akamaru.' He thought back to the hurt look on Akamaru as he slid across the stone floor. Looking down at Akamaru's head sticking out of his jacket. 'I felt so bad afterwards. This time we will defeat you.'

"Kiba heads up!" Looking up he saw Naruto throw Tayuya high into the air. It was clear she wasn't expecting it as her screams of bloody murder could be heard all around . "While she was ascending into the air Naruto had turned around and had started assaulting both him and Neji with Kunai. He'd throw one and they'd become ten or twenty. 'Isn't this Lord Third's shadow kunai and shadow shuriken jutsu?' He didn't have time to ponder this he was to focused with blocking all of the kunai, taking a couple cuts on the arm, maybe a slight nick on his knee.

"Look out! Explosive kunai!" Thanks to Neji's warning he had just enough time to back flip away as several kunai with tag's embedded themselves into the branch he and Neji had just been standing on. Three to be exact. It wasn't long afterwards that two exploded, taking down the surrounding branches as well. The third Kunai lit up the entire area. 'a flash bomb! Shit I can't see a damn thing!'

"Neji were is he"  
"I don't know! That flash bomb flooded this area with chakra. I can't see anything except orange chakra!"  
"What! He made a counter to the Hyuga clan doujutsu!? No way!"

With Naruto and Tayuya

Tayuya was still screaming as a clone of Naruto caught her "-PIECE OF ABOSLUTE SHIT! I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU IF YOU EVER FUCKING DO THAT SHIT AGAIN UNDERSTAND ME? WAIT WHAT THE HELL!" Tayuya was looking at what she now knew was a clone, the real Naruto sitting on his hind legs. "What's shithead planning clone?" The clone of Naruto kept running. "He's slowing them down. We have our own mission to complete. He's buying us time."  
"Oh yeah and what the fuck is 'our mission' huh?" The clone grinned "We're to go get the cavalry, while infantry man summons armies of me to hold off the enemy."

"And just who the fuck is the cavalry?"

"The only person nearby who has the power to make them stop."  
"Because that's not cryptic as fuck."

"Trust the boss. He doesn't make plans to often. But when he does they either derail in a spectacular fashion."

"Or….?"

"Or they go off perfectly duh."

"Listen buddy I don't a smartass."

"Too bad, cause we get sassy under pressure."

"Who the fuck is we supposed to be?"

"Well mostly just boss, but us clones take after his personality so clones I guess?"

"Whatever just hurry up."

'Hey I'm going as fast as I can!"

"Wait a goddamn moment! Let me fucking down you bastard! Now that boy wonder is fighting to buy us time you don't need to carry me anymore!"  
"We'll get to our destination faster if I carry you."

"BULLSHIT! You just like feeling like a knight in shining armor!"  
"Oh yeah! Fine I'll let you run, but if you start falling behind I'm picking you up again."

"Like hell you are! You know how embarrassing this is?"

"Getting carried off bridal style or getting carried off by a clone of the boss?"

"BOTH dumbass!"

* * *

Back with Naruto

Naruto was on the ground now, having a glaring contest with Kiba. His knuckles clenched ever so slightly. 'This is bad, I have to defeat them before Shikamaru and that blonde girl show up. IF they get here, I'm as good as dead. Though I should probably talk to her after this is all settled. She uses winded type jutsu as well, and I might be able to learn something from her. Oh! And maybe some more about Earth jutsu if I go visit Garra at Suna.' He brought his focus back on the two people in front of him.

"Sorry about this guys but I can't let you hurt Tayuya."  
"Damn it Naruto. Don't you know what she's done?"

"I am well aware of what Tayuya's done Kiba. But at the same time I've already declared her under the protection of the Uzumaki clan. She's my friend, you know I don't turn my back on my friends."  
"Really Naruto, because from were I stand, you seem to be turning your back on us."

"Neji I'm just buying time, It's not like I'm trying to kill you."

"It doesn't matter, you opened my eyes and showed me that Fate isn't predetermined. Now I will open your eyes and show you why protecting her is wrong."  
More words would've been said, but Kiba charged at Naruto, Akamaru staying besides Neji who stood impassively, his hands already claw like. "All right Naruto this is my revenge for Akamaru!" Having said that he started swiping at Naruto, his razor sharp claws centimeters away from Naruto's face as he struggled to dodge. 'Damn he's gotten faster, at using his Beast Mimicry technique and in general. This is going to be tough. And he's not even using Akamaru, and Neji's not getting involved either. One on one I'll be fine, but if they get involved things are going to be troublesome. Speaking of, how far away is Shikamaru?' Then Kiba got a lucky scratch on Naruto's cheek, causing his head to snap back.

Off balance, Kiba took no time in getting on his hands and using his feet to kick Naruto in the chest, sending him flying away. As Naruto was heading towards a tree, Kiba said "Inuzuka style: Ultimate taijutsu: Passing Fang Over Fang!" Spinning so fast he became a spinning cyclone he sped towards the still sailing blonde. Crashing into his stomach, He kept drilling into his stomach until they hit a tree, where he spun away, and landed on all fours. "What do you think Naruto? A lot harder than in the chunin exam prelims huh?"

Naruto faltered slightly as he stood up, grabbing his left arm and checking it for any damage. "Yeah that hit like a motherfucker Kiba. Too bad for you, Tsunade flicked me into a wall harder than that." Kiba's eyes bugged out slightly. "What the hell, you mean you actually fought Lady Tsunade?!" Naruto grinned and gave Kiba a thumbs up. "Hell yeah, when Pervy Sage and I found her in Tanzaku town, she dared to insult the past Hokage in front of me drunk to all hell and back. So me and her fought in the middle of the streets, were she happened to send me through a wall, or two, with a flick of her fingers." Kiba shook his head and growled "Now's not the time to be distracted by you stupidity Naruto, I'm going to kick your ass!'

"Big words for someone whose only got one lucky shot on me!"

"Yeah well I don't see you hitting me!"

"Ninja Arts: Wind Style: Drilling Air Bullets!"

Kiba had to roll out of the way as several balls of air drilled right where he was standing, though he didn't get the chance to rest as the moment he stopped he had to move as he heard rather than saw, "Ninja arts: Earth Style: Mud trap!" He heard the sound of what he assumed was mud hitting in rapid succession where he used to be as he kept rolling. He finally managed to back flip onto some trees. But again he had to jump out of the way as he saw kunai, imbued with lightning chakra heading straight for him. "What the fuck Naruto? Sense when do you know elemental ninjutsu, and while you're at it, how the hell can you use three?! Also WHAT THE HELL NEJI? WHERE WAS THE SUPPORT? WHY DIDN"T YOU TELL ME THERE WHERE CLONES IN THE TREES!"

Neji just shrugged, "Hey tough guy this is your fight." Kiba growled before turning his attention to Naruto. "You're not the only one who can do that!" Jumping high into the air Naruto saw Kiba go through hand signs he had seen many times before "Ninja art: Fire style: Fireball jutsu!" Spitting out a decent sized ball of fire, he sent it straight to Naruto. Who was already in the middle of his own hand signs, and right as the ball came near him, and Kiba was descending towards the ground, Naruto stomped his foot and screamed "Ninja Arts: Earth Style: Protective Earth Wall!"

Fire and earth clashed with each other, and plumes of smoke followed the clash. Though Kiba new exactly where Naruto was. "Passing Fang Over Fang!" His jutsu went straight through the smoke, right through the fire and came right into the wall Naruto had made. In a matter of seconds he was through the wall of earth and spiraling right into where he smelled Naruto's scent.

Though when he felt himself run right into solid ground he stopped and opened his eyes. 'What the?' Where Naruto used to be standing was now only his white shirt, his jacket still being worn by Tayuya.

++++ **(A/N: Speaking of let's go to the clone and Tayuya right now.)** ++++

"YOU PIECE OF SHIT LET ME BACK DOWN! I CAN KEEP UP THIS TIME I SWEAR!"  
"NO!"

"GODDAMN IT! YOU BLONDE SHITHEAD I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU!"

"NO AND THAT'S FINAL!"

"FUCK YOU!"

++++ **(And now back to the fight)** ++++

"Ok Naruto, fooling my sense of smell was pretty good of you. But I won't stop until I beat you!" Naruto laughed and mad a single clone who stood beside him. "we're a lot alike Kiba. I was just thinking the same thing. So why don't we end this right now, all we have in one blow?"

"What do you have that could possibly match up to my jutsu?" Naruto simply held up his hand as his clone started forming some kind of orb in Naruto's hand. "This" Naruto said nodding towards his hand "is a jutsu created by the Fourth Hokage, taught to Jiraiya of the Sannin who has taught it to me. This is my strongest technique! So COME ON KIBA! HIT ME WITH EVERYTHING YOU GOT!" That was all that needed to be said as Kiba swallowed a food pill, and went straight for it.

"Passing Fang Over Fang!"  
"Rasengan!"

The two jutsu's clashed, as did their willpower. Naruto's determination to prevent them from reaching Tayuya, and Kiba's determination to get revenge for Akamaru. They both went back and forth. Both gaining ground and losing ground, until Naruto , with a mighty roar, started adding more chakra to his rasengan, making it grow bigger and spin more rapidly. Their clash of wills lasted all of twenty seconds. But in those twenty seconds Naruto found the willpower to over come Kiba. And so it ended with Naruto overpowering Kiba, and Kiba losing his jacket and being sent flying next to Neji, were Akamaru rushed over to his partner.

"Sorry about that Akamaru. You understand why I can't lose don't you?

"Woof!"

"I'm going to assume that means yes. Now Neji it's time for us to fight. Wait, Neji? Where'd you go?!" Neji had disappeared from his spot. 'He's probably trying to get a sneak attack off. But I have clones all around this area. The moment they spot him they'll attack and be killed. That'll let me know where he is.'

"You shouldn't have let your guard down Naruto Uzumaki!" Naruto's eyes widened as he started turning in slow motion. Right behind him was Neji Hyuga, in a stance Naruto knew VERY well. "It's a shame really, I was hoping to have my own grudge match. But oh well I don't expect you to get up from my ultimate technique. Not this time at least. Hyuga Arts: Eight Trigrams style: 64 Palms!"

"2 Palms!" Right in the chest.

"4 Palms!" His shoulders and thighs.

"8 Palms!" Elbow joints, and ankles

"16 Palms! Abdomen area, as well as around his hips.

"32 Palms" He couldn't tell what area Neji hit, as he was striking at seemingly random parts of his body.

"Eight Trigrams: 64 Palms!"

Naruto had already been forced back several steps during Neji's attack, But then Neji took a strong step forward, and on the sixty-fourth palm strike, he slammed his palm right into the center of Naruto's chest, sending him flying into a tree. So hard the tree actually bent back a little bit, and was sitting at an awkward angle. Neji grimaced, "I don't like doing that to my fellow comrade, but Tayuya is obviously holding something over you Naruto. Tell me what it is and we, your friends, will help you."

Naruto didn't say anything. He looked at the sky for a second, before slowly getting up. Though Neji didn't seemed surprised, all he got for his troubles was for that same orange chakra to, like in their chunin exams match, flood his entire chakra network.

Naruto looked at Neji for a long second before sticking his fingers in a peace sign, and disappearing in a puff of smoke, much to Neji's surprise. 'What? A shadow clone! When did he make it and switch with it? More importantly how did he make one so durable? Just a couple of weeks ago they puffed out on a single hit. Don't tell me he's grown so strong in just a short amount of time! Wait no! That's not clone. It's a substitution jutsu' He watched as a log slowly fell to the ground.

Turning around and jumping out of the way he looked up into a tree where he saw Naruto standing as some shuriken and kunai thudded right besides Neji. 'Or is that another clone? My Byakugan can't tell.' "Are you Naruto or are you a clone?" Naruto didn't say anything as he made the tiger sign. 'A fire jutsu? No!' Looking left he saw the tags attached to some of the kunai, and they started to sizzle.

Back flipping away Neji threw some shuriken of his own. He had just landed on his feet when he had to side step a fist from a Naruto that had stepped out from behind a tree. So it was that Neji was put on the defensive, trying to get rid of the Naruto in front of him while the Naruto in the back started throwing jutsu and projectiles at him. 'Sense when did Naruto use senbon? Damn it! I'm not getting anywhere with this.' Moving his foot behind him, he started spinning, a dome of chakra forming around him as he shouted "ROTATION!" Whatever jutsu had been thrown his way, which was mostly his wind style ninjutsu, and the clone got caught up in his ultimate defense, making the clone pop.

Then he saw two more clones jump high into the air, grabbing what he thought was two smoke bombs. "Smoke bombs won't help you! My Byakugan will just see through the smoke." Not worrying about them, Neji started looking around trying to find the real Naruto. That was until the 'Smoke bombs' hit the ground. Next thing Neji knew was that chakra was all he could see. 'W-what is this? Why can't I see anything?' Deactivating his Byakugan, the area he was in seemed normal. Nothing was amiss, but when he reactivated his Byakugan, it was like a fog of chakra was all he could see. "Alright Naruto, you found away to hide from my Byakugan. I commend you. Not many people would have thought to do that. Now come out here and face me!"

It wasn't long when Neji heard from multiple voices around him, "you were one of the worst people. Always picking on Lee and I, always mocking us. Putting us down, telling us that we didn't deserve to be ninja. Always Mr. High and mighty. Hell at some points in time you were worse than Sasuke was!"  
Neji looked down at the dirt a sad look on his face ."You're right Naruto. I was stuck up, arrogant. I was a prick, who thought no one could beat me. I was the pride and joy of the Hyuga clan, despite being from the Side branch, hell I was better than Lady Hinata. Even going so far as to prove it on the field of battle. I was a proclaimed genius! But then you beat me. You, some orphan boy who never took anything serious. You, who was not worthy to even talk to me. You, who everyone looked down upon, and didn't think had a chance to beat me. You spoke more truth to me in a single punch than anybody else did my entire life! So stop hiding Naruto Uzumaki! Show me the same genius who fought me in the Chunin Exams!"

"You seriously think that huh? Tayuya doesn't have any thing over my head. And your Byakugan should've told she doesn't have me under a genjutsu."

"Then why are you going to such lengths to protect her?"

"She keeps asking me that herself. She and I are alike. We're both orphans, hated and scorned by the world around us. We're both lonely, and while she never gave into the darkness like Garra did, she started to close herself off to the world. I figured if I don't try to do something for her, she would close herself off completely and go insane like Garra, and if I let that happen then what kind of guy am i? If I can't help her, than I'll never be good enough to save Sasuke! So you know what I did? I declared her under the protection of the Uzumaki family. We look out for our own, and we never give up because that's the Uzumaki family way!"

Neji by this point in time had long given up trying to find Naruto and was simply meditating in the middle of their battle field. Concentrating. "Is the Uzumaki even an official clan of the Leaf village?" Naruto laughed, "as of right now no. But in truth they never were. They were just allies living on Whirlpool island. But in the next council meeting, I am going to officially move them to the Leaf village and become clan head, that way I'll be one step closer to becoming the Hokage." Neji smiled and nodded his head.

"A worthy goal indeed Naruto. But we still have some unfinished business."  
"You're right. Neji." Opening his eyes, Neji found Naruto was sitting across from him now, his own eyes closed. Meditating as well. "In the academy the teachers hated me, they went out of their way to make sure I was the dead last. They took every excuse they could get to kick me out of the classroom. That's why I'm so far behind everyone else. That's why I was weak. But because of their efforts, I became really good at one thing so I could keep pace with everyone else in my class."  
"Oh and what was that?"  
Naruto opened his eyes, still red and slitted. "I became really good at copying things I saw, and turning it into something I could use . Take my current form for example, after just one fight with Kiba I managed to copy his beast mimicry technique to a certain extent.(1 & 2) ASFEVJBRIVBIGRBNG"

"Yes, I had been wondering about that. Did you happen to pick up anything from our fight?"  
Naruto grinned. "Yes I did, I copied your gentle fist, well part of it anyways, when I discovered that most of your fighting style relied on the fight being one on one, and that you didn't move your feet for the most part I modified it slightly with the help of Jiraiya and Anko."  
"So you're telling me that you created your own fighting style, based off of the Hyuga's Gentle Fist?"

"Well that and watching Lee fight Sasuke. Oh I also happen to stumble on a Hyuga side branch member drunk off of his ass. I tricked him into giving me some pointers."

Neji just sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "If you had been anyone else Naruto, I would call your bluff. But I'm inclined to believe you're actually telling the truth. So what do you call it?"

"Doesn't have a name. I was going to have Pervy Sage help me name it later. But regardless, I think we've wasted enough time Neji. So how about we get to the fighting huh?"

"One more question Naruto. What were those bombs you threw?"

"Sorry Neji, not saying. It's my trump in case I need to fight a Hyuga in the future."  
"Understandable Naruto, but I think fighting here will be pointless."

"Why, because you'll win?"

"No, I think you gave Kiba a rather sever concussion. And he's going to need medical attention if that's the case."

Naruto shook his head, 'my clone hasn't popped yet, so they're still on their way to get the cavalry.'

"Sorry Neji. But you got me hyped for a rematch. I won't let you leave here conscious. I'll have some clones grab you and Kiba and take you and him to the hospital. I'll probably tell them that we got into an intense sparring session after feeling down about the failed retrieval mission."  
Neji sighed, "I feared you'd say that. Fine so be it, but just know I wont be so easily beaten Naruto Uzumaki!"

"I'd expect no less Neji Hyuga!" That being said Neji back flipped away as four clones jumped on his position. Though he didn't have a moments rest, the moment he stood straight he had to step left as who he assumed was the real Naruto took a jab at Neji's head. Neji swept Naruto's hands to the side, and sent four jyuken strikes into Naruto's chest. Said Naruto then went out in a puff of smoke.

Two clones came through the smoke, one with lightning cackling around it's right arm, and another with a kunai in it's left. The one with lightning said "Lightning style: Live Wire Grid!" The clone then slammed his hands on the field. The lightning coursing through his body was quick to reach out and plant a literal grid of lightning in the entire area they where fighting, and Neji was right in the middle of it. But before he could do anything else the other clone threw his kunai in the air and shouted "Ninja Arts: Explosive Kunai Shadow clone jutsu!" His hands being in the rabbit hand sign, one kunai became fourty and then split into eighty and two went into each grid.

Neji was just about to jump out of the way when he heard a voice from high above him. "Ninja Art!" Looking up he saw Naruto, and for whatever reason he KNEW that, that was the real Naruto. "Lightning Style!" His hands were in the Ox sign and the grid started moving upwards, kunai with them. They moved until they formed a big sphere around Neji. "Magnetic Explosive Fishnet!" The fishnet as Naruto had dubbed it started to shrink in on Neji. 'Crap that's not good. That'll seriously hurt me if it hits. But too bad for Naruto. I have the ultimate defense!' He waited until the fishnet got closer. When it was only about five inches away, Neji started spinning a dome of chakra protecting him, as he said "rotation!"

The explosive kunai hit Neji's technique, causing a massive explosion. When Neji slowed down he was surprised to see that a crater had formed around the small spot of land he was standing on. Trees were ripped to shreds, tilting or very heavily singed. 'What power, how did Naruto get this strong in just a short amount of time? His training methods must be more extreme than Lee and Guy-Sensei's!"

"You really are a genius Neji. I wish I could be like you. Everyone likes you and has high hopes for you. Plus from what I've heard from Guy-Sensei and the rest of your team, it doesn't take long for you to get the hang of anything. "

Neji laughed softly and removed his headband, letting the green seal on his forehead show. "And I wish I was like you, Naruto-san. While I am no longer a captive to the whims of Fate, I am stilled caged to the Hyuga clan, and its conservative ways. Just like the name, I am a caged bird, and until the Hyuga change, or someone removes this, I will remain a caged bird. Unable to fly, unable to be free. I will always be destined to serve the Main Branch of the Hyuga house, and if I even think to break free and spread my wings of rebellion they will activate this. No, you live a better life. You control we're you're going, and what direction your life takes.:'

This time it was Naruto's turn to laugh, bitterly. "We have differing views Neji." Neji turned around, and fired off two lightning fast jyuken strikes. Right into a clone, puff of smoke and all. Though he didn't get a break as he turned around again and dispelled another clone. He sidestepped as one clone tried rushing him with a rasengan. He killed that one with an elbow to the back. Back flipping, he went over two drilling air bullets, and the clones that fired them. He killed them by knocking them into each other.

He then went up a tree to his right, and landed on a sizable branch with six clones on it, with two in the snake hand sign, the Ox hand sign (3), two in the bird hand sign (4).

"Earth Style: Mud shot jutsu!"

"Wind Style: Drilling Air bullet!"

"Lightning Style: lightning kunai!"  
To counter attack, Neji threw kunai of his own to block the kunai being thrown at him. Then he proceeded to jump in mid air and do a rotation. When he landed on his feet, he found Naruto to be in a very unique position. It was very similar to the Jyuken stance. The only difference really was the way he held his right hand. It was parallel to the ground, with his palm flat, and facing the ground as well as being held up near his head. Neji for his part got into his own jyuken stance and said, "This is it Naruto! This is going to in the fight here and now! I'm putting all of my power into this last technique."  
Naruto grinned as he replied , "good I can't wait to see how my fighting style holds up against the original! I don't have a name for this technique yet, but here goes nothing."  
"It won't matter Naruto. You're within my field of divination, Eight Trigrams: 64 pals!"

"Uzumaki Barrage!"

The two boys charged at each other, Neji's hands glowing bright blue with the amount of chakra he was putting into his hands, and Naruto's glowing orange slightly as his features became slightly more feral. When they finally clash they started striking and dodging each other, neither landing any critical hit on the other.

"2 Palms!" Blocked.

"4 Palms!" One blocked, the other lightly striking Naruto's right shoulder blade, though he got a powerful hit to his left knee in return.

"8 Palms!" Blocked.

"16 Palms!" On the sixteenth palm strike, Naruto actually flipped on his hands backwards, and let his feet send both of Neji's hands flying into the air, were Naruto then flipped back over and kicked Neji away Were he had to charge again to finish his technique.

"32 Palms!" They both got off their fair share of hits on the other one.

"64 palms!"

On the sixty-fourth palm strike, they both stepped back away from each other and brought their right arms back for a powerful flat palm strike. But before their palms could clash, a shadowy figure came flying down from the sky and landed on the tree, in some sort of taijutsu move. How could they tell? Because the moment the person hit the tree, the branch they were fighting snapped off immediately and the two boys were sent flying towards the ground, in opposite directions. Struggling to stand they both looked in surprise, as standing in between them were several people.

Those people being: Tsunade, with Tayuya(Still in Naruto's jacket which actually fit her quite well), Shizune and surprisingly Sakura standing behind her and Shikamaru and Temari slightly to the right, nearer to Neji.

"Lady Tsunade!"

"Tsunade-baachan!"

Tsunade looked at the two boys, before saying "All right you two, This fight ends now. Shizune, Sakura, please escort Neji and Kiba to the hospital and get them treated for wounds immediately. Shikamaru, Temari please go with them and enjoy your day." She wait for them all to go before looking at Naruto and the damaged battle ground he had been fighting in. "All right Naruto you have just one chance to tell me why I shouldn't get you into big trouble for attacking not one but two fellow Leaf shinobi?"

Naruto grinned sheepishly before saying "because, uh… they attacked me first. They thought Tayuya had put me in a genjutsu, or had some kind of blackmail over me." Tsunade just sighed, and shook her head. "Great, you're giving me even more paper work you blonde idiot."

Tayuya and Naruto just looked at Tsunade in confusion. "Oh right, I suppose you wouldn't have gotten the message being away from your hospital room all morning. You two are required to be in the next council meeting in oh I don't know, forty to forty-five minutes. So if you want this little plan of yours to work Naruto, I'd suggest grabbing your shirt, and following me. Quickly."

* * *

AAAANNNNDDDDD DONE! ANOTHER CHAPTER UP WITHINA COUPLE OF DAYS! THE WORLDS GOING TO END! GRAB YOUR CHILDREN! HIDE YOUR WIVES! No in all seriousness I've surprised myself with how fast I'm making this story. Seriously, I'm stuck when it comes to writing my other two stories. But with this one, I know exactly where I want to take it, up until I think maybe after the next chapter where I'll have Naruto and Tayuya go off with Jiraiya on the training trip. Like I know what I want to happen DURING the training trip. But not how to get there. So leave me a comment saying what you want to see and I'll try to make it happen. Maybe I'll do another chapter after the next of just Naruto and Tayuya having fun in the village. Maybe another few fight scenes I really don't know. Kimimaro anything you want to say?

Kimimaro: How is Naruto learning so many jutsu so fast?

Well I'm only going to say this, shadow clone training is over powered. In Shippuden about ten to twenty(or thirty) Naruto clones learned wind ninjutsu in about two days. This Naruto is slightly AU, in the fact he is slightly smarter than in cannon. Here he has HUNDREDS of clones working simultaneously throughout the day, so I figure he can learn it just as fast.

Kimimaro: I have nothing else to say.

Ok, well hope you guys enjoyed please R & R, and have a good day, also I put a video game reference in this chapter if you find it you'll get a shout out so with out further delay Ja'ne!

* * *

I'm sure you guys saw the numbers in parenthesis next to certain sentences, those mean I have a comment I, the author would like to say about it, so I'll be putting those here after the end author's note, and before the Jutsu index.

1 - if you want to know were I got that from, Ikki Kurogame from Chivalry of a Failed Night, I'm getting this idea roughly from his blade steal.

2 - It's not really, Naruto's using the bare minimum of the Kyuubi's chakra, so it's only changing his eyes, hands and making his whisker marks slightly more darker than normal. It also makes him slightly more stronger, faster, agile etc … than normal. I will call it his beast mimicry to those who don't know about his status as a jinchuuriki, and his Zero tailed state while in the presence of those who do.

3 - In my story Ox will be the official hand sign corresponding to Lightning style ninjutsu, much like Tiger is to Fire style ninjutsu.

4 - In my story Bird will be the official hand sign for Wind style ninjutsu, much like Rat is for the Nara's shadow style ninjutsu.

* * *

Jutsu Index

 **Ninja Arts: Explosive Kunai Shadow clone jutsu** \- The shadow kunai jutsu with paper bombs attached to the kunai. Rank: Genin. Chakra consumption: High genin, more chakra added more kunai made.

 **Lightning style: Live Wire Grid** \- makes a grid of lightning in an area, one touch and the opponent will be shocked. Rank: High Genin - Low Chunin. Chakra consumption: low Chunin, bigger area covered the more chakra add.

 **Ninja Art: Lightning Style: Magnetic Explosive Fishnet** \- a cooperation jutsu between the two above mentioned jutsu, an explosive kunai (or more) hangs in a square of the lightning grid, then the grid slowly comes up and forms a sphere around the target (or Targets) trapped, then when the kunai touch anything else or is triggered by the user an huge explosion follows. Rank - Mid Chunin. Chakra consumption - Mid Chunin.

 **Earth Style: Mud shot jutsu** \- User lobs blobs of mud at the target, possibly blinding them for a few seconds. Rank - Genin. Chakra consumption - Genin.

 **Lightning Style: lightning kunai** \- User covers thrown projectile with lightning to hit their opponent and paralyze them for a few seconds. The more lightning chakra added, the longer the paralyzes lasts. Rank - Genin. Chakra consumption - Genin.


	4. Chapter 4

OK Guys so in the last chapter Naruto fought Kiba and Neji in an epic fight, this time his battle is that of the Council. I'm sorry this is going up later than the first 3 chapters, but from here on out I will be posting 1 chapter a week. School is starting up and I am a Senior this year, so I need to focus on my studies. My apologies if some of you don't like it, but this way I can get into a schedule, for the first time since creating this story.

Kimimaro: Author-san I have a question.

Yes Kimimaro?

Kimimaro: Are you going to reveal who the second woman will be?

Nah, I'll let it happen when it happens. But trust me, it will be amazing when it does. Plus it will be ironic as all hell and back.

Kimimaro: Ironic?

Yes ironic. That's all you're going to get. Anyways I don't think I have much to say so Kimimaro please do the disclaimer.

Kimimaro: Yes Author -san *bow* Author-sama does not own any: Person, Place, or Event in Naruto-san's universe all rights go to Kishimoto.

Are you always going to do that?

Kimimaro: Do what Author-san?

Say the disclaimer so blandly.

Kimimaro- It is simple and efficient Author-san, there is no point in trying to change something if it already works.

Ok, ok, ok. I get, anyways enjoy the story

Ch 4 - An Anbu

* * *

"Ok shithead, I'm going to give you one minute to explain to me why you had a fucking clone CARRY ME all the way to the fucking Hokage Tower!" Tayuya had Naruto backed all the way up against a tree, Naruto cowering slightly under her scornful gaze. "Tayuya, Kiba had soldier pills, they were going to catch up eventually and if I didn't do something Tsunade wouldn't have come around, and we would be heading to the council for a completely different reason." Tayuya's baleful look never left her face, as she punched Naruto in the arm. "God damn it shithead! You need to stop doing that!"

"Doing what?"

"Playing the fucking hero. Being the nice guy! Risking shit for me for no damn reason! Excepting me as your family! Stop protecting me!"

Naruto smiled and shook his head. "Even if I wanted too I can't anymore Tayuya. Your under the Uzumaki clan protection, and you're an Uzumaki now. I can't turn away from you, because Uzumaki don't turn their back on each other." Tayuya growled and hit the tree she had Naruto pinned against. "Oh yeah another question shit for brains. WHY THE FUCK DID YOU DO THAT!? YOU ONLY KNEW ME FOR A COUPLE OF FUCKING DAYS!"

"I told Neji why. You were walking down a path of isolation." Naruto was looking past Tayuya now, staring off at the sky. "Shutting yourself away from the world giving in to your darkness. I saw the signs, I was close to doing the same thing. Unlike me, you didn't have friends to pull you out of the darkness, and unlike Garra you weren't going to be traumatized to the point of insanity. I thought if I couldn't save you, I'll never be worthy of being a Hokage everyone can respect." (1)

"Damn it shithead! Your life would've been so much easier if you would've just ignored me."

"No, my life would've still been hard, helping you has just made it….unique."  
"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?"  
"Well um….you've put me in scenarios I don't think I'd have been in, if I had ignored you."

Tayuya's eyes narrowed dangerously as she hissed out "I'm going to give you one fucking chance to reword t hat shithead."

Naruto gulped and paled, "I just mean that it's been interesting having you around is all."  
"Fine, I'll accept that. Anyways where the hell are we headed? I thought the Hokage's tower was that way."

"No that's were the trail leading to the to of the Hokage's monument is. The Hokage's tower is a east of the trial."  
"How the fuck do you know that?"

"Because I go to the top of the Hokage's monument all of the time. It's a quiet place. It's my own private get away, plus it helps me think when I need to. Doesn't help there's a small cave system inside the monument that not many people seem to know about. Oh I know! I'll take you to see Konoha at night time. I think you'll like it."  
"Do I even have a say in any of this?"

"I mean you do, but I don't think you have anything better to do."

Tayuya just "hmphed" and crossed her arms over her chest as she took a step back, and let Naruto walk away from the tree. She wouldn't look at Naruto, though Naruto couldn't help but notice one peculiar thing. She was STILL wearing Naruto's jacket from where he had let her have it from the previous night. He was stuck wearing his dirty white tee from where Kiba had nearly torn it to shreds. 'That was one hell of a fight. But regardless of if I won or not, it just proves how weak I am. Without the fox's chakra I wouldn't have been able to do half of what I did. I need to get stronger, and learn to rely on more than just the fox's chakra. Though I think Pervy Sage will like how fast I'm able to call Kyuubi's power.'

Tayuya noticed Naruto's quick change in attitude. He didn't show it, but she could SEE it. His eyes shown a little less brightly, his smile a little more forced. Though what he was thinking was anyone's guess. "Oy shit head, what're are you thinking about?" Naruto shook his head, whatever was troubling him seeming to go away. "Oh just worrying about the upcoming council meeting. I'm worried that the civilian council is going to try and sabotage me." 'The blond shit's lying to me!'

"Why would the civilian council sabotage you?"

"They really don't like me, for reasons that happened in the past. They sabotaged my schooling so I was the dobe, the dead last."

"Why is this place so hell bent on putting you down?" 'They couldn't honestly think alienating their own jinchuuriki is a good idea, so why do they hate him'

Naruto grimaced and looked at the sky as they kept on walking. 'Should I tell Tayuya the truth? Just being associated with me is going to cause her problems with the village, and she has the right know why they hate her. Well I could lie and tell her the reason everyone's giving her a hard time is cause they learned of her being part of the Sound Invasion, Ah who am I kidding, I'm too nice to do that. But what if Tayuya becomes scared of me? Plus there's this council meeting and in the worse case scenario she's going to be thrown in jail, or killed so it'll be pointless telling her. UGH! What to do? I'm not used to thinking this hard.'

His thoughts were interrupted by Tayuya poking him in the side of the head, "Oy Earth to Blonde. You going to answer my questions or stare at the clouds all day like some lazy piece of shit?"

* * *

Konoha hospital

"And then we ran into Tsunade -sama, she said ACHOOO!"

"You ok Shika?"  
"Yeah, probably some troublesome woman talking about me, again."

* * *

'Why do I suddenly feel an extreme urge to hit a lazy oaf?'

"Sorry Tayuya, but if we make it to the Hokage's monument tonight I think I'll tell you. But until then it'll remain a secret."  
"Damn it blonde, I don't like secrets being kept from me."  
"Come now Tayuya, we're ninja. We keep more secrets than anybody else."

"I don't like this."  
"I'm sorry, but my secret isn't one I like sharing. But you're an Uzumaki, and you're affiliated with me. So if you make it out of this meeting, people are going to target you to get to me."  
"What the hell do you mean 'if I make it out of this meeting' ? Are you saying I could go to jail or get killed?"

"Well I wouldn't say get killed, most of the shinobi on the shinobi branch of the council are good people. They'll take into account the amount of rapes you stopped during the invasion. So at the worst your looking at jail time."

"Hold it shithead, I thought you said you were worried about the civilian council."

"Well this is a shinobi matter, so the civilian council has no say in what's going on, but most of the civilian council is corrupt politicians who think they have more power than the Hokage."

"That's not how shit worked in Sound, there wasn't any civilian council, just the strongest clan heads in one group. Why the hell do you need a CIVILIAN council, to run a NINJA village anyways?"

"They're advisors to the Hokage, but that hasn't stopped them from getting a big head, The Third Hokage was really lenient with them for awhile so they got more powerful then they really should be."

"Well that just some stupid bullshit. Aren't civilian councils supposed to be nothing but ADVISORS?"

"Well yeah, but ours seems to have forgotten that due to Hokage-jiji being soft. But it's not them I'm worried about. It's Danzo Shimura that really has me worried."

"What? What the hell can this Danzo Shimura do?"

"According to Jiraiya, Danzo is very manipulative. He's a cold blooded politician through and through. He'll use any means necessary to get what he wants. He and Hokage-jiji, they both want what they believe to be the best for Konoha. But their world views are like water and oil. They adamantly refused to work together."  
"So what are you saying, that Danzo will try and get me thrown into prison or something?"

"No, he'll definitely be the one to suggest extreme force be used on you to extract whatever information you have on Orochimaru."

"So how much support does he have on the ninja council?"

"Well among the main clan heads I don't believe any, but he has enough black mail and bribes on the lower clans of Konoha. I really don't know."

* * *

By this point in time they had come to a building, much like the Hokage's tower. Tall, and forboding, but unlike the Tower this building was painted a pale blue color, and had a dome on top. No windows, no fancy wood and stone work. "Is this it shithead?" Naruto nodded his head and held the door open for Tayuya. "Yeah, the inside isn't much better. The décor here sucks." And Naruto was right. The inside was completely made of the same stone as the outside of the tower. Wooden floors, and the only pictures she could see where of the previous Hokage, as well who she assumer were current and previous council members.

"Well damn, you'd have thought that this place was made by some guy with no talent. I thought all you people of the Leaf liked your shit big and flashy."

Naruto grinned, "nah, this place is as boring as they come. The only thing this place was built for was to hold meetings. Granted from what Hokage-jiji told me, the further up you go the more important the meeting taking place is, and the more boring it gets." As they were talking they went through another set of doors that lead to a small hallway of rooms. And along that hallway was none other than Kakashi, reading his book. Right behind him were four Anbu (one with a bird mask, bear mask, weasel mask, and a deer mask[2]) and behind them was Jiraiya leaned against the wall, scribbling inside a book.

Though the moment Naruto and Tayuya appeared everyone's eyes (or eye) went straight to the duo, the Anbu drawing their Tanto from their sheathes. Bear spoke up, saying "Naruto Uzumaki you are under arrest for the unprovoked assault upon two of your fellow ninja, and Tayuya of Sound you are under arrest for leaving you hospital room unguarded and unshackled by your chakra chains, as well as the numerous crimes you committed during Sound's invasion of the Leaf. The punishment for such heinous crimes is death and will be executed now!"

As he was saying this, Weasel grabbed Kakashi and threw him next too Jiraiya, both surprised(3), they threw down there books and went to help Naruto but found themselves cut off by the other three anbu. "What is the meaning of this? Our mission was to escort them to the council chambers!" Kakashi's demands fell on deaf ears, as the three anbu stepped closer. Deer calling out, "Kakashi Hatake, and Jiraiya the Toad Sannin. They broke the laws and we Anbu are fulfilling our sworn duty to make sure justice is done. Aiding them will make you a criminal as well, and make you traitors to the Leaf. Now answer me, are you going to stand against us?"Kakashi went to go for a kunai as he saw Bear chase Naruto and Tayuya out the door they came from, but Jiraiya placing his hand on Kakashi's shoulder stopped him. "Have faith in Naruto" turning his eyes around, they steeled over slightly as another four anbu appeared down the hallway, the Two men going back to back as he finished, "We have our own battle to finish here."

"Ah I see, your loyalty towards your student is clouding your judgments. How the mighty have fallen, and you call yourselves ninja."  
He was going to say more but was cut off by Jiraiya. "I didn't know Danzo let his ROOT anbu show so much emotion, or even talk that much. Tell me, what did you do with the real Anbu assigned to this little escort detail? They can't be in this building, our Inuzuka clan head a few floors up would smell them. Plus, the fight that happened in the forest not even an hour ago, only a select few people know about that, so how many ninja does' Danzo have watching Naruto?" All he got for his questions was raised swords, and throwing weapons ready to be put to use.

Kakashi narrowed his one good eye. 'Should I use my Sharingan? If they really are ROOT members like Jiraiya-sama said, then they won't go down easy. I'm just glad only one went after Naruto and Tayuya. Maybe if they work together they might be able to hold him off long enough for Jiraiya and I to make it to help him. I don't doubt that Danzo has precautions put in place so that the other ninja in the council won't know of our plight. But the meeting is supposed to start in fifteen minutes, maybe Lady Tsunade will send someone to figure out what the hold up was.' Jiraiya's voice snapped Kakashi out of his thoughts. "Watch out Kakashi, their coming!"

* * *

Naruto and Tayuya found themselves running back into the forest, Naruto having summoned a swarm of clones in the narrow hallways to keep Bear from catching up to them. Though Naruto was running, subconsciously grabbing Tayuya by the hand (to which she was indeed blushing slightly), his thoughts were a million miles away at the moment. 'Hey Fox I hate to ask you, but I need a little power. No way in hell am I going to be able to stop an freakin ANBU!"

He heard the Kyuubi shake his head, and he could FEEL the Ninetails frowning as he said **"Sorry boy, but I can't give you any more of my power."  
** 'What?! Why the hell not! You didn't mind lending it to me during my fights with Sasuke, Kagimaru and Kiba and Neji!'

 **"That's exactly why. You have used over five tails worth of my chakra in the last four days! Your body can't take any more of my chakra at the moment. It's very corrosive, and your chakra coils have only recently gotten used to calling on the slightest bit of my chakra. As of right now, you have been straining your chakra coils to their very limits over the past week. Any more and you'll end up like that green taijutsu user."**

'Well then what the hell can I do? No way I can fight an Anbu!'

 **"I don't know kit! All you can do is run, and hope some sort of cavalry comes running along. Also I'd like to point out, you forcible took my chakra during your fight with Sasuke, Kagimaru was trying to kill you and Kiba and Neji are arrogant assholes. Beating those kinds of people are the best victories."**

'Now's not the time Kyuubi! Are you sure there's nothing you can do?'

He felt the Fox take a moment to think for a couple of seconds before saying "Well there is something we can do. My soul is intertwined with yours. If you die, I die."

Naruto felt is temper rise slightly. He already knew that, now wasn't the time to be going over facts! Now was the time to be thinking. 'I know that! What's your point!?'

 **"I was getting to that. If you'd stop being so damn impatient. Look for my plan to work you have to trust me alright?"**

Mentally Naruto narrowed his eyes. 'What are you planning Fox?' So Kyuubi laid out his plans to Naruto. As he was doing this Naruto was taking great care in keeping his mind open to the memories of his clones being rather brutally killed. That didn't concern Naruto they weren't made in an attempt to beat him, just slow him down. No it was the fact he was getting closer and closer to Naruto that had him concerned. He swept his clones aside like a chess board, and was gaining ground considerably fast. 'Hell I've only been a genin for a months now, this is an Anbu with years of experience. I'm not surprised he's catching up. Though he should be running into the traps I set up right about-'

BBBBOOOOOOMMMMMMMM!

The ground shook as a massive explosion rocked the entire forest, and Naruto could see smoke coming from not to far behind him. "Oy Shithead! What the fuck was that?!"Naruto grinned as several smaller explosions followed suit. "Well Tayuya, I've been making lots of shadow clones. Some of them set traps, big traps. And that used up all of my remaining explosive tags. But that was only the beginning. Granted it was the biggest traps my clones set, but the rest will keep him busy, plus more clones!"

Tayuya's eyes bugged out. "How many of those shits can you make?" Naruto grabbed his chin in thought. "To be honest I don't know. I made about a hundred spread from here to the tower, and when I fought a defecting chunin right before I was made a genin I made almost two hundred and fifty. But I've never actually put everything I have into the Shadow clone and Multi shadow clone jutsu before." Tayuya's eyes were as wide as dinner plates by the time he got done talking. 'two hundred and fifty and he could still fight a chunin? The shadow clone jutsu is a forbidden jounin rank ninjutsu. Only forbidden because of the insane amount of chakra it takes to form even a few. Being a jinchuuriki is no joke, plus his an Uzumaki who have naturally high chakra pools to begin with. Just how strong are you Naruto Uzumaki?'

"Anyways Tayuya it doesn't matter, we just have to keep running until we run into a familiar face, or Tsunade-baachan sends the cavalry."

"Wait didn't that Tsunade bitch say she'd get you in big trouble? How do you know she didn't order these ninja to kill us?"

Naruto smiled as he held up a fist, ticking off a finger for the points he made. "A) Right before we where chased out of the council tower, Kakashi-sensei was just as surprised by their actions as we were. B) Tsunade doesn't order fellow Leaf shinobi to attack other leaf shinobi. She'd want us to go to trial, because she cares about me, and she doesn't believe in unjust and ruthless punishment. C) Only a couple of people should know about the fight, such as Tsume and Hiashi, the clan head's of Kiba's and Neji's clan, respectively. I know news travels fast in the Leaf, but a fight between three Leaf ninja in the middle of a fairly secluded area of woods? It would take awhile for news like that to be leaked to the public. Granted someone proficient in sensory techniques might've sensed all the chakra being thrown around in our fight. But most would've thought it was a friendly spar."

"Ok, ok. I get it, you trust Tsunade. So how are we going to fight this maniac?"

"Well can you contribute to the fight at all without your flute?"

"Not really, most of my fighting style relies on using my flute to summon my doki, or put my enemy under genjutsu. And if I can't do any of that, I usually rely on my curse mark to give me an edge in battle. And as of right now I can't use my curse mark, my flute is still in the hospital room, and my doki won't listen to me without my flute. My taijutsu is chunin at best, and my ninjutsu arsenal is limited to only little medical ninjutsu taught to me from an old woman a long time ago. And I don't have any ninja tools. Damn that Nara was right, I really need to pick up a couple kunai and shuriken." As she said that, Naruto pulled out a kunai and placed it in Tayuya's hand.

"Here, it's not much but it's the best I can do at the moment. I'd summon some frogs, but the only two I really know how to summon is Gamakichi and Gamabunta. Both really won't help in a situation like this. Wait!" Naruto's thoughts went back to an interesting conversation he had with Might Guy, right after Kakashi had started teaching him elemental manipulation.

* * *

"GAH! I can't get this! How the hell am I supposed to scrape my chakra together like Asuma -sensei said? This is just too hard! Damn it!" Naruto, and approximately one hundred and twenty clones were out in a field practicing turning their chakra into Wind nature chakra. And failing. In fact they had been failing for about two hours, with limited amounts of success. Kakashi had left awhile ago, an hour ago to be exact. "Grrrrrrr This is getting me nowhere. And more clones won't help, son of a bitch."

"Looks like you need help Uzumaki-san."

All of the clones stopped what they were doing as one Might Guy stepped into his training area. And surprisingly enough he wasn't wearing green spandex or orange leg warmers. Though he still had weights on his arms and ankles. He was actually wearing some blue joggers and a plain white tee shirt. Which was something Naruto couldn't get over. "Guy-sensei is that you? I hardly recognize you with out your green on."  
Guy laughed loudly, as he pulled out a canteen of water and started taking a couple of sips. It was then that Naruto noticed small beads of sweat on Guy's forehead. 'I guess he was in the middle of training or something. So why's he here?'

"Well Naruto, Kakashi told me you were having a little bit of difficulty with your wind manipulation training and I've decided to help you."  
"Wait what would you know about it sensei?"

"Well the element of wind happens to be my only elemental affinity after all. I know the basics but I've mostly focused on Taijutsu over ninjutsu."(4) Naruto was shocked. Sense he had known Guy, and he had known the eccentric man sense he and Lee had been in the academy, he had never heard Guy mention knowing his elemental affinity. "Really that's awesome Guy- sensei! So how can you help?"

"Well Naruto you know how Lee and I can enter the Eight Celestial Gates correct?"

"Isn't that were Lee goes red, and his eyes lose their pupils and he becomes amazingly fast?"

"That's exactly right Naruto. Do you know why that is?"

 **(A/N: From here until I tell you so, I am going off of bullshit facts I am coming up with due to the power invested in me by FANFCITION Some may be accurate, wrong, or unexplained but in this story the facts stated below are true.)**

"Now that you mention it, no I don't. It really confuses me, because as far as I know, Lee's chakra network is like underdeveloped or something."

Guy grinned and did his signature pose. "It's possible through the use of the yang half of chakra. The part that gives jutsu physical form, and the part the represents the bodies physicality in total."

"What Yang chakra?"

"Chakra is made up of two things, Spiritual energy or Yin chakra and Physical energy or Yang chakra. Yang chakra if applied like normal chakra to the body acts as a massive enhancement. The Eight Celestial gates are eight vital chakra points that limit and block how much power a ninja has. But by pushing through these 'gates' with pure yang chakra, and opening them you start to unlock the bodies truest, and strongest abilities. But it's very dangerous because the body isn't prepared for such a massive increase in power and chakra. That's why even opening the first gate, the Gate of Opening is taxing for most jounin. Only through rigorous physical training can one hope to use them effectively."

"Wow! That's so cool! But how does it help me?"

"Well I guess I was trying to use it as an example but if I may, a better one would be" he stopped talking and looked around the area to see if any one was there. When he was certain that the only people in the area were him, Naruto and Naruto's clones, he continued. "A better example would be when you use the Ninetail's chakra." Naruto's eyes widened as he heard this.

"What does that mean?"

"Kakashi told me of your mission to Wave, and how you tapped into the Kyuubi's chakra to fight the ice user, Haku. He described the Kyuubi's chakra as very heavy in the air, very dense and very powerful. Those same words are used to describe Yang chakra. So what might help you is to imagine your using part of the Kyuubi's chakra. The heavier part. Anyways Naruto I have to go good luck with your training."

"Thanks Guy-sensei and you too"

 **(A/N I know there may be holes in my logic here, but please go along with it because I need this to be a thing for future ideas. Plus bullshit facts stop for now)**

* * *

'In the end, Guy-sensei's words just confused me. Though I did have a few clones try and get a small grasp on changing my chakra to yang chakra. It was so tough to work with though, if my clones used even the slightest bit of Yang chakra they'd just pop. Very unstable stuff but in this state without the Kyuubi's chakra I don't stand a chance. But Guy - sensei said that yang chakra acts like a super enhancement so that might help. But I'd have to concentrate really, really hard to not hurt myself.'

"Hey blonde! Stop getting lost in thought and tell me what the genius idea of yours is!"

"Oh sorry Tayuya, firstly" biting his finger just hard enough to summon blood, he went through a series of hand seals, and slammed his hands on the ground. "Summoning jutsu!" A small plume of smoke later and Tayuya saw a small orange frog wearing a blue jacket. "Yo Naruto what's up? And whose the red headed babe? You finally get a girlfriend?" Tayuya blushed and so did Naruto as they both said at the same time "WE'RE NOT DATING STUPID FROG!" Looking at each other than back to the toad Naruto spoke. "Gamakichi this is very serious. I need you to go to a dull blue tower off that way, and on the fourth floor is Tsunade in a big room. I need you to tell her to get here as fast as she can."  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa hold up! Naruto are you in some kind of trouble?"

"Yeah rouge Anbu attacking me, now's not the time, he's close by and gaining ground fats hurry please."  
Gamakichi saluted Naruto, "Don't worry Naruto, you can count on me." He hopped off at a speed that surprised Tayuya very much. Looking at Naruto, he made ten clones and had them start meditating a short distance a way, "Oy shithead what are you planning, also YOU CAN SUMMON FUCKING TALKING FROGS!" Naruto, who was himself meditating on the ground chuckled. "Yeah, my teacher is Jiraiya the Toad Sannin after all." Tayuya's eyes widened yet again as pictures of the white haired man in the hallway behind Kakashi filled her mind. 'That…was…Orochimaru's teammate. I need to be careful around him.'

"Anyways, if my plans work you'll see for yourself what it is."  
"And if it doesn't?"

"Than we're mostly likely going to die."

"Well you've done this plane before right?"  
Naruto shook his head, eyes closed as he concentrated on his chakra, trying to make it heavier. Kind of like molding earth chakra, but giving it the intensity of wind style chakra. 'Yeah something like that. Now I just need to make it pure. Concentrate Naruto and don't lose focus. Easier said than done.' His main problem was the fact that he was getting the memories of the many clones being dispelled by Bear, and he was getting closer. "Nope first time I've ever used this strategy."

Just as he said that, a rustle in the bushes caught Tayuya's attention, bringing up her kunai in a defensive movement. It wouldn't help her though as Bear came flying in high in the air, his tanto in a downward slice. And he was right above Naruto, and Tayuya felt her heart sink as her legs started running before she could think. 'Damn it! I'm not going to make it. I'm not going to make it!'

"NARUTO!" She was only a few steps away, and he was mere inches from Naruto's head, which was looking up on a reflex, and widening in horror as he saw the masked ninja getting closer. His white eyes taking in what would be his last moments. Then right before it happened, a thought struck Tayuya. 'Wait, white eyes? His eye's are blue.' She couldn't bear to watch, and she shut her eyes as a very loud CLANK could be heard, as well as the sound of Bear hitting the ground. Though she didn't here the sound of Naruto's body hitting the ground.

Opening here eyes she gasped. Bear in a kneeling position in front of Naruto, his hand still holding his tanto in a reverse grip, head tilted down slightly. But Naruto, eyes still white, was completely fine, not a scratch on him. 'Hell his clothes aren't even ripped.' It was evident by the confused look on Naruto's face that he didn't understand what was going on. But something seemed off about Naruto. Squinting she looked closely at Naruto. 'What the fuck? Why the hell is can I see through him?'

It confused her, she could clearly see Naruto, but the closer she looked at him, the more she could see through him as well, as if he were some kind of ghost(5). Just as she opened her mouth to say something, Naruto's eyes turned blue, and he wasn't see through anymore. As well the Anbu stood up and turned away from Naruto, and started walking towards Tayuya. "That's the ninetails down, your next Sound ninja. Prepare yourself."  
'Doesn't he know he didn't hurt Naruto?'

He took a step forward, then immediately rolled sideways as Naruto threw two kunai enveloped in lightning chakra at his previous position. He stood up and rolled left as Naruto threw some shuriken, these enveloped in wind chakra. Tayuya's eyes bugged slightly as she saw the shuriken go threw a tree, and right INTO, not bounce off of, a rock. The Anbu stood up and stared at Naruto for a second and looked at his tanto. "Hmmm, I was sure I cut you, that was my mistake. I won't make that same mistake again." He took one step forward and stopped as, to Tayuya's surprised, twelve clones appeared on top of trees to either side of and behind Bear in three groups of four each group holding one specific hand sign.

"You're just a shadow clone, I won't waste my energy fighting a fake. The real you is still that way" pointing west "getting through all of my traps."

The now identified shadow clone chuckled under the mask. "If the original can handle a hundred of you, what makes you think I can't take care of thirteen of you, plus a girl?"

Naruto grinned and gave Bear a thumbs up as he said "this", the moment he said 'this' three blurs came out of the three sides the clones were coming from, and kicked him up. When they did this, Tayuya could see they were just clones, shadow clones. But their eyes had a bronze tint to them(6)

They kicked Bear high into the air, were three more shadow clones cam down from the trees in an axe kick straight on Bear's chest shouting "Uzumaki, clone barrage!" Barreling down towards the ground, two clones grabbed Bear's arms as the third one used his chest as a platform to jump off of. Then they hit the ground in, sending a column of smoke into the air. When it cleared the clearing was empty of Bear's clone, as well as Naruto's two clones the third one had landed, not very gracefully, on it's feet. In the silence a thought struck Tayuya. 'Wait, he said ninetails. He said fucking ninetails. Does that mean blonde's the jinchuuriki of the goddamn Ninetailed fucking fox?' She shook her head, 'it doesn't matter, he's risked too much for me to start hating him now.'

As she was thinking this, she heard a rustling to her right. She started to turn and this time it was her turn to start seeing things in slow motion as instead of a clone, like she had assumed it was the sharpened tip of a sword, arcing its way towards her. Fear seized her, as her limbs started to become immobilized. 'I'm not going to able dodge this one. And the nearest medical ninjutsu user is half a mile away.' Her gaze briefly swept over to Naruto, who seemed to be trying to run over to her, to try and block the swing, but her was to far away.

Her mind began going over the past week, and all the conversations she had with Naruto all the way to playing the flute on top of the hospital. 'I may have acted cold towards him, and even acted like I hated him. But I guess I'll allow myself a little bit of honesty without pride before I die. I enjoyed these last few days tremendously'

With Naruto

'She's giving up! Kyuubi she's giving up!' Naruto was running in his own slow motion hell, as he saw the tanto getting closer and closer to slicing Tayuya. Tayuya was just smiling sadly and had here eyes closed. He had seen her give him a glance before hand, but didn't think anything of it.

 **"Well Brat what are you going to do about it?"**

"I AM GOING TO SAVE HER" He meant to say it in his head, but unknowingly shouted it out to the world to hear. He started drawing on whatever power he could not caring where it came from.

 **"OY KID! You're drawing on my chakra! I told you already that you can't do that or you'll risk damaging yourself!"**  
"I DON'T CARE!"

 **"You're really going to risk so much for one girl who probably has plans to stab you in the back?"**

As he was drawing power he felt chakra, so pure. He tried drawing on but felt himself hit a wall, and when he felt it he growled. 'GET OUT OF MY WAY!' With a mighty effort he literally forced his chakra to go through the wall, and before he knew it he was in front of Tayuya, his back towards Bear.

With Tayuya

The power Naruto was giving off was insane, literal waves of power was emanating off of him as he literally seemed to blink from his spot to right in front of Tayuya his eyes a clear bronzish color, though the outer edges of his eyes were scarlet red. He appeared right….in front of….. "*GASP* NARUTO!" Her cry was too late, as Bear came down with a mighty slash, right across Naruto's back. Naruto fell in a lumbering heap as a massive spray of blood covered Bear. It was at this point she could see the green mist like substance rolling over Bear's kunai. Bear didn't miss a beat, stepping over Naruto he started walking towards a trembling Tayuya who had sunk to her knees. Staring at the unmoving body of Naruto Uzumaki.

* * *

AND THAT'S A CUT! So originally when I was writing this chapter there wasn't supposed to be a fight scene. This chapter was mostly meant to be just Naruto and Tayuya in a long ass council meeting. But as I was writing that, I thought of few ideas I wanted to implement into the story, and I saw that doing this would help me plant a small seed, for a lack of better terms, that I could grow and later expand off of. Granted it really wasn't much of a fight, and mostly just dialogue with some action but hey this chapter requires it. Am I forgetting anything Kimimaro?

Kimimaro: Your references Author-san.

Ah yes, thank you Kimimaro. Every chapter there is going to be a reference to a YouTuber, Anime, or game that I like, if one of you recognizes it and says in a review what it is you get a shout out. In chapter 3 it was Neji talking about his wings of rebellion, that was from Persona 5. From the next chapter onwards, I will be telling you the previous chapters reference. Keep in mind they could be anywhere.

Kimimaro: May I try to guess Author-san?

Do you even know much about my world?

Kimimaro: More than I let on.

Well this should be interesting then. Anyways, in the beginning author's not, I talked about my new upload schedule. I figured I should tell you this tidbit of information. All of my chapters, NOT COUNT BEGINNING OR END AUTHOR'S NOTES, are at the very least 6,ooo words or more, and most of the time they'll actually be 6,200 words or more. So at this rate, I should be above 100,000 words at chapter 16.  
Kimimaro: I look forward to it.

Yes indeed, anyways please leave a review, and I will see you all next week. Ja'ne!

* * *

1 ) For all of the people who wanted an explanation for why Naruto was moving so fast, in respect to why he was going to such lengths for Tayuya. Here you go.

2 ) These aren't supposed to represent actual important characters, so if there are any important Anbu in the series who use these masks in the anime than these Anbu are no them.

3 ) Keep in mind that Kakashi and Jiraiya believe these are friendly Anbu, so them acting suddenly would totally catch them by surprise

4 )I don't believe it's ever stated what chakra affinity Might Guy's is in the anime or manga, if it is than please do tell me. So I'll use this lack of information to my advantage,

5 ) This will be explained later in the future, during the training trip. So don't think it was just some bullshit luck thing I'm using for convenience sake.

6 ) Read Four, and the end Author's note. Seed for growing later.

* * *

No new jutsu was used in this chapter therefore no new entry to the jutsu index. *Sigh* what a shame


	5. Chapter 5

ALLRIGHT FOLKS. Sorry this came out a bit later than it should have. I've been going to the hospital a lot this week (because of family not me.) So I haven't had much time to write. On that note, by the time the next chapter is uploaded school will have already started, so it may come out a bit late as well. I'm sorry and please bare with me. But onto the story, Last chapter Naruto had a run in with some people had, strong people, who wanted to hurt him and the chapter ended with Tayuya in danger. Let's see how that played out.

Kimimaro: Wait Author-san I have a question.

Yes Kimimaro?

Kimimaro: how many OC's do you plan on making?

Well considering this story is going to be MAJOR AU, a lot.

Kimimaro: Ok but how many are going to be truly relevant to the overall plot of the story?

I don't know. But I do have thing to say about that at the end Author's note.

Kimimaro: Ok, so people want to know when the second girl will be introduced.

Well, depending on how far I can stretch certain scenes, she may be seen in the next chapter, or what I'm hoping for is the chapter after that.

Kimimaro: Who is she?

Well I won't out right say who she is, I will say she has a past like Naruto's. I actually feel kind of bad, because I already gave Elypsus his shout out, but I've changed it since then. I will say that the next girl may be introduced, she wont actually become part of the main story until during the Training trip. Anyways Kimimaro please do the disclaimer.

Kimimaro: Yes Author-san.. *clears throat* Author-sama-

Wait, wait, wait.

Kimimaro: Yes?

Why do you keep switching from Author-san to Author-sama?

Kimimaro: Well when I'm talking to you I refer to you as Author-san, but when I talk to the readers about you I say Author-sama.

OOOHHHHH That makes senses I guess..continue

Kimimaro: Author-sama doesn't own any person place or event from Naruto's universe all rights go to Kishimoto.

Ch 5- The end results.

* * *

"Will he be all right?"

"Honestly Kakashi, I don't know. Whatever poison Bear had on his blade, it's a strong one. I wouldn't be surprised if Bear got his poison from Orochimaru. It's preventing any healing attempts so far. And Naruto's gone into a coma, his mind has receded into it's inner depths so the body can try to fix itself. Strangely the poison isn't actually going to kill Naruto. So until I or Shizune can start working on a antidote, he's going to be stuck like this. "

"Isn't the Kyuubi doing something to try and heal Naruto's body?"

"No, as far as I And Jiraiya can tell, the connection between Naruto and the Kyuubi's chakra has been severed somehow. We're still trying to figure out how the poison is doing that, but as of right now Naruto's just a regular person. It's a gamble to see if his natural healing factor will be strong enough to fight it."

"If I had been stronger than I could've helped Naruto."

"And you would've left Jiraiya to handle all of those other Anbu on his own. And for as strong as he is, if you had let Jiraiya it would've been him in this bed right now, probably in worse condition than Naruto is right now."

"I know Lady Tsunade, but he's all I have left of-"

" Listen, in the Land of Waves there is a herb that I'm going to need called "The essence of Benibara(1)", they look like roses, but the petals are white with red tips at the ends all right? I want you to get a team of three to do this mission all right? I need three to make enough to counter act the amount of poison in Naruto. But grab four if you can, just to be safe. I want you back here in two weeks at the most, understood?"

"But Lady Tsunade, I need to be here-"

"No, you need to be out, doing something useful and not wallowing in your own self pity. Now get your team, you leave in two hours, I leave it up to you to make a team or pick one of the genin squads."

Kakashi bowed down before disappearing, leaving Tsunade in some sort of laboratory alone with Shizune. "Are you sure it was wise to not tell Kakashi the entire truth lady Tsunade?" Tsunade just sighed as she took a swig of some sake out of a canister. "Honestly I don't know. On one hand it might be worth it to tell him, it might make him more motivated to get the job done faster. On the other if I tell him that it may already be to late to save Naruto's chakra coils than he might sink further into a depression than he already is. And I can't have the Leaf lose one of it's most valuable ninja."

"What do you think happened, I've never seen anything like it?"

"Well Shizune, I know what happened but I really don't. Naruto had two different chakras in his system. And they didn't agree with him."

"What do you mean Lady Tsunade?"

"Well Naruto's had the Ninetails in him sense he was a baby, so he had enough time for his chakra to adapt to the Ninetail's chakra. And he's shown proficiency using his three elemental natures. So either he tried mixing two chakra's together while also trying to use the Ninetail's chakra, or he tried using the pure halves of chakra while also using the Ninetail's chakra."

"But why would that do so much damage to Naruto's chakra coils?"

* * *

 **"Because dumbass, My chakra and Yang chakra are polar fucking opposites!"**

"W-what?"

 **"I'll make this simple, just for you brat. My chakra hates pure chakra. My chakra is water, pure chakra like Yin or Yang chakra are oil, THEY DON"T FUCKING MIX!"**  
"Ok, ok, ok. I get it your pissed. But why exactly are you pissed?"

 **"Because you pretty much fucked over your entire chakra network with that stunt you pulled! Pushing that much yang chakra, as well with how much you pulled from me, I'm surprised you could even fucking move let alone try and protect someone."**

"I understand that, but that doesn't answer my question. Why are YOU pissed?"

 **"Because you need to be able to fight in this world. If you can't fight you're seen as weak. And when someone like you is told you're weak you have go out and prove yourself in the most insane and dumbest way possible. And then you get killed, and -"**

"If I die, you die I know, I know."

 **"Are you mocking me?"**

"What? No, I would never mock 'the great Kyuubi no Kitsune' behind his mighty cage. That's preposterous!"  
*Growl* "You insolent brat! If only this seal were a little weaker I would show you just who your messing with!"  
"Yeah , yeah, yeah. Just tell me when I'll be waking up Fox."  
"How the hell am I supposed to know that? You're body is fighting this poison, not me."

"What you're not sending your chakra to my body to heal me?"

 **"Why the hell would I do that? I warned you and you didn't listen to me. Insolent brat, I've only ever given you my chakra because you needed, or you forced it from me. Well now I'm not giving you any."**

"What! Why not?"

 **"Because you need to learn brat that my chakra isn't always going to get you out of tough situations1 every major fight you've been in, you've had to call upon MY chakra to amp up YOUR abilities!"**  
"I know that! And you think I enjoy that?! My fight with Kiba was the only fight I've ever one without your help! Haku, Neji, Garra, Kabuto, Sasuke, Kagimaru then my rematch with Kiba and Neji. Every important fight, I was to weak to do anything on my own. That's why I'm going to get stronger, so I can win my own battles."

* * *

Tayuya slowly walked into the hospital room. The room itself was dull and bland, white walls, monitoring equipment. Nothing noteworthy or special. No what drew her eyes was the boy laying in one of the two beds in the room. Sitting down in a chair, she sighed. "You did it again shithead. You fucking stuck your neck out for me, again, and almost got yourself killed. Why what makes me special? " Of course silence was her only answer, as shook her head.

That was until a voice from the door way said "I think it has less to do with you, and more of to do with Naruto's personality." Turning her attention to the door, Kakashi was standing there. "Tayuya right?"

"Yeah, and you're Kakashi Hatake. Kakashi of the Sharingan. What are you doing here?"

"Well I was going to check up on my student, and see how he was doing. But then I happened to hear you talking."

Tayuya looked away blushing slightly. "You creep. Don't you know it's not polite to spy when someone's speaking to herself? Kakashi chuckled as he came into the room. "1) we're ninja, spying and espionage comes with the territory. 2) You really want to talk about being polite?" Tayuya growled at Kakashi, "What's that supposed to fucking mean?" Again Kakashi chuckled, giving an eye smile. "The first time we met, young lady, you said and I quote, "I'll show you whose a lady you scarecrow motherfucker" end quote."

Tayuya just crossed her arms and looked away. "Ok and? That's usually how I talk to everybody."

"Never mind then, Tayuya. Anyways back to my previous comment. It's just who Naruto is. Give an inch, he'll take it a mile. He's taking a liking to you, probably because he thinks you and him have similar pasts. Or maybe he's finally gone crazy, but once Naruto says he's going to do something he does it. He never goes back on his word because-"

"That's his ninja creed." Tayuya finished looking down sadly.

"Ah I see you know it. Regardless, I'm on a mission to Wave to gather an important ingredient from there that can be used to make an antidote for the poison coursing through Naruto's veins."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because you're his charge, while not official he still did it. Tradition mandates that I tell you his condition as well as what's going to be done to heal him. Anyways I leave in two hours," Kakashi was making his way to leave, opening the door when Tayuya called out. "Wait! I need to ask you a question." Turning around he looked down at the redhead. "Yes?" She turned around and stared at Naruto. "Why does every one here hate him? He's been nothing but kind to me, yet when we went to the ramen shop the entire time people were glaring at him saying horrible things, and calling a demon."

Kakashi sighed as he pulled out an orange book and made it look like he was reading it. All the while he was thinking of how to properly respond. 'Should I tell her? She is Naruto's charge after all. But if she turns out to be like the rest than I'll have betrayed Naruto's trust for no reason. But being with Naruto will cause her undue suffering as well.' His line of thought was cut off as Tayuya started speaking again.

"I tried asking that girl, Anko. But all she would tell me was that it had to do with something that happened when he was a baby, and that your Third Hokage made it a law forbidding anyone from talking about it."

"Well Anko was right, Naruto was part of something when he was a baby. But I really can't tell you I'm-"

She was still staring at Naruto, grabbing the edge of his bed as she blurted out, "it's because he's the Leaf's jinchuuriki right?"

She didn't see Kakashi stiffen up and slowly reach for a kunai as he narrowed his eyes. "Oh, and what makes you think that?"

"Well when Kagimaru attacked me, he had this intense orange chakra surrounding him almost like a cloak. Plus he told he beat Garra, and when Bear attacked he made some …. Comments about Naruto and he's told me some things… It would explain why he was willing to make friends with me. Because I was a stranger, I didn't know. I think he planned on telling me later on today, if….if we got through the council meeting."

Kakashi sighed as he dropped his arm. "Well you know half of the story now, and it would be a shame if you went around with just that."

Tayuya turned around eyes wide. "Wait I was right? I mean I thought I was right, but I wasn't expecting you to tell me the truth!"

"Well being Naruto's charge, you're going to be affiliated with him, and that will get you the scorn of the village as well. You have the right to know why you're being hated."

She turned back to Naruto. "So which Bijuu does he have seal inside of him?"

"Well take a seat, this is going to be a quite a story." Once Tayuya had gotten settled he continued.

"He holds the Ninetailed Fox. Sealed into him by the Fourth Hokage the very same day he was born. The Fox presumably took the life of his mother and father, and no other family would take him in because of fear that the Ninetailed fox had taken over his young mind and that Naruto was in fact the fox reincarnated. So it was, he was put into an orphanage until he was three years old, growing up with the hate and distain of every one around him, but never knowing why. The recently reinstated Third Hokage had made it law forbidding anyone from talking about Naruto's condition, and especially to the children, the punishment would be death. He did it in hopes of giving Naruto a reasonably normal life. And he partially succeeded, right until Naruto's fourth birthday things were relatively alright. But on the day of Naruto's fourth birthday, October tenth, he mobs started forming. Groups of men, revoked ninja, and drunks would get together and started hunting him down like some wild animal. It's happened every year since. That's why Naruto doesn't take on to new people very fast, even if he hides it behind a fake smile. It's amazing really, this entire village has ostracized almost his entire life, and yet he's still willing to put his life on the line for it."

He was about to keep on going when Tayuya interrupted him by blurting out "but why? Doesn't he hate these people? Doesn't he want to get revenge?"

"I think when he was younger he did. But instead of wanting to get revenge, he wanted acceptance. So he gets this idea in his head that if he can become the Hokage than everyone will have to recognize and respect him. I think he's grown out of it since then but that idea is what lead him to today."

Tayuya just shook her head. "That sounds like some bullshit out of a fairytale you tell kids."

"Well that's how it sounds, but it's still the truth. Or as close to the truth as I can get. Anyways me and a colleague are off to go make the team. You have a lovely day."

Kakashi had just gotten out of the door when Tayuya called out. "Hey Kakashi wait! I have a question for you." Kakashi peeked his head back in the door. "Yo?"

Tayuya took a deep breath before asking "am I still considered a prisoner of the Leaf or am I Naruto's charge or what?" Kakashi chuckled, "well the council meeting never actually took place, but Lady Tsunade has agreed to Naruto's wish. While he isn't officially the Uzumaki Clan Head, she did allow his request to make you his charge." Having said that, Kakashi left Tayuya, walking out of the hospital reading his book. But the only thing going through his mind was 'the cards have been set, the dice have been rolled, and the ball is in your court girl. What will you do now?'

* * *

"Well Shika, I gathered everyone we could find, minus Kiba and Neji, we couldn't find them anywhere and Sakura is still training with Lady Tsunade."

Shikamaru looked out at the group gathered before him. Team Eight, Guy, and Ten. His team being the only one who actually had all of it's members and he had Temari right behind him. 'God Kakashi better thank me for this.'

"Listen up ever one, Naruto is in some serious trouble. He got into a fight with someone dangerous and as of right now has a unique poison circulating through his veins. It's cut him off from his healing factor so he's in a pretty rough shape. Lady Tsunade needs people to go to Wave and gather up some ingredients for her. Kakashi-senpai has asked me to gather some volunteers, and I decided to ask you. So anybody want to help him."

"Wait Shikamaru what do you mean? What happened to Naruto?" Surprisingly it was Hinata who blurted this out, though she was blushing like a tomato the moment she realized everyone was looking at her. "I-I mean, please t-t-tell us wh-what happened." By this point she was pressing her fingertips together and looking towards the ground. "Well Hinata, Naruto got into a fight with some rouge ninja. This guy had a strange poison on his sword, Naruto got hit with it and now he's in a coma like state until Lady Tsunade can make an antidote. But to make that antidote she needs ingredients from Wave country."

"Would you happen to know were Neji and Kiba are as well Shika?" This came from Ino who was sitting in a tree."

"Yes, they're in the hospital as well. Said something along the lines of a sparring math with Naruto gone wrong. Suffice it say, they re unable to do this mission. Now keep in mind this is a completely voluntary mission, and we will be gone for the remainder of the week."

Again, to everyone surprise Hinata spoke up first. "I-I'm sorry Shi-Shikamaru. B-but f-father needs m-me to s-stay for tr-training." Ino spoke up after he "yeah same, dad wants me to stay here so I can learn more Yamanaka techniques. After her Tenten spoke up, "And my dad's away on a meeting so I'm stuck watching the shop until he get's back." Then Choji said "I'll go. Just keep in mind I'm still a little sore from my fight with Jirobo." Shino followed up right after him saying "I was not part of the Sasuke retrieval mission. So I am at one hundred percent. I will go." He didn't say anything else, he just stuffed his hands in his jacket pocket and walked with Choji behind Shikamaru.

Looking around at the group he shook his head. "All right, I guess we didn't need that many people to begin with. You two meet up at the Hokage's office in about an hour." Choji and Shino nodded and started walking away. Just as they went behind the tree line, Shikamaru called over his shoulders. "Whoever you are, you can stop hiding and come out now. It's pointless hiding." Temari for her part seemed surprised as she turned around to find none other than Tayuya standing in a tree looking into the clearing "What the hell! Shikamaru hoe long has she been here?"

Shikamaru grinned, "since she followed Kakashi out of the hospital and he told me to ask my friends for some help. I'm surprised you didn't see her following us." Tayuya herself looked surprised. Though she didn't say anything. Her mind was going to the previous day. To the forest. To her having been saved..again….

FLASHBACK NO JUTSU!

Naruto fell in a lumbering heap as a massive spray of blood covered Bear. It was at this point she could see the green mist like substance rolling over Bear's kunai. Bear didn't miss a beat, stepping over Naruto he started walking towards a trembling Tayuya who had sunk to her knees. Staring at the unmoving body of Naruto Uzumaki. "Heh, who would've thought, the mighty demon sacrificing himself for some enemy traitor. What a waste of the Leaf's precious time, space and energy. I don't know why Lord Third even let that filth live."

With every word Tayuya's rage was building up. 'How dare he talk about Naruto like that! When he's been nothing but kind and helpful' She clenched her fist, keeping a wary eye on the approaching knife dripping with some unknown substance. 'And Naruto just got hit with that….'

"The Leaf's mightiest weapon my ass, he was just a disappointment. Always was, always has been just like his father (1). But the least he could've done was not be a disappointment in death I thought he would've been a worthy foe. Though I will give some credit, that explosion he rigged has cut my play time into not a big gap. He's drawn every ninja's attention in a half mile. The boss really don't like that. But you little girl, you're coming with me, and that is a definite. So are you going to make this easy for me, or are you going to make it fun?"

Tayuya growled as Bear was towering over her form. 'Like hell am I going to let this son of a bitch take me!' Having those thoughts, Tayuya was quick to go into a leg sweep. Bear quickly jumped over her legs, Tayuya simply jumped up with an uppercut, making Bear go flying into the air slightly. Tayuya came down with her kunai, aiming straight for Bear's heart. He brought up his tanto at the last second and used it to throw Tayuya away, and she could FEEL the bloodlust coming off of the crazy Anbu, as well as the massive grin he had under his mask.

"Thanks girly, I wanted some entertainment. Don't disappoint me."  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah, FUCK YOU!"  
Bear's only response was to rush towards, Tayuya, bringing his Tanto down in an arcing slash. Tayuya blocked the hit with her kunai, going to her knees due to the force behind the hit. 'Damn, this man's no joke.' Disengaging she back flipped away as Bear went through some hand signs, ending in the Tiger sign. "Fire style: Flame Snake!" Putting his hand to his lips, **(A/N Imagine how Natsu[From the anime fairytale which I also do not own] does his "Roar of the Fire Dragon" technique also that is for this entire fight scene)** and blew out a long cylinder shaped flame. Once said flame hit the ground, it reared up like a snake, 'yeah big surprise there.' and launched itself towards Tayuya.

Rolling out of the way she growled, 'I did not ditch Orochimaru just to get bit by ANOTHER snake. Think Tayuya, what can you do? Well I don't know much ninjutsu or taijutsu but this might help.' Going into the ram sign, she concentrated and said "Sound Style: Leaf Flute: Ball and Chain!" Right as she said that, Bear heard a small sound playing through the forest, and around his snake formed silver colored chains, an at the end it was connected to a very heavy looking chain, stopping his snake from moving an inch.

Then Tayuya went into the boar, dog and horse sign as the chains seemed to melt into the fire snake. And to Bear's surprise the snake actually turned around and started lashing out at HIM. 'What the? How the did she do that.' And to make his situation worse, Tayuya went into the snake sign and his snake split into three and started circling him. 'Oh great, how the hell is this bitch doing this? Maybe I should've learned about what she was capable of before fighting her…' It was then that all three snakes jumped his position.

Bear jumped up, using chakra to add just the tiniest bit of height which proved useful as one of the snakes jumped up and tried to bit him but was just inches away. As he was falling, he made the tiger sign and his sword erupted into flames, and he positioned himself just right so he slash one snake in half, it's flames being absorbed into his blade. He crashed onto the earth and immediately dashed towards the nearest fire snake, cutting it into pieces, and again absorbing it's fire. While he was doing this the third and final snake tried jumping at his exposed back, it's sharp looking fangs (can fire even look sharp?) ready to impale him. Bear didn't even turn around as he twisted his bled into a reverse grip and stabbed backwards, into the open jaw of his technique. Grinning he looked around the now empty field. "Ok girly" he called out "that was impressive, I didn't think it was possible to use sound waves to control another persons elemental technique. That was - wait a minute something's not right…"

Bear narrowed his eyes, as he looked around the empty field. No obvious signs of damage could be seen, at least from his snakes. 'Why's that? They were each at least three hundred degrees, the ground should be scorched just by being near my snake. Wait, this bitch is from Sound! Genjutsu!' He went to clasp his hands together, but found that he was wrapped up by some kind of chain, and he was slowly losing feeling in his body. "What the hell is going on here!?" Then the world around him turned into some weird twisted dimension of green and purple, and he was floating in the middle of it. Right then Tayuya seemed to materialize in front of him, her fingers in the rat sign. "Sound style: Phantom Sound Chains. You fell into to my other genjutsu easy enough."

"Listen up bitch what is this? How did you get control of my technique?"

"I never was in control of it, my genjutsu Ball and chain was just a distraction. An smart ass once told me the first hit is always a feint attack. The real hit comes second. Once you fell under the ball and chain genjutsu it was easy enough to manipulate it to make you believe that I was there, controlling it. It held you off long enough for me to get you under my real technique. Normally It's faster to do this technique " She held up her kunai, glistening slightly. "So how about you die for me?"

She took a step forward, and before doing anything else slapped the anbu, "that's for Naruto" she slapped him again "that's for preventing this goddamn council meeting and this" she brought her kunai up and slammed it into Bear's head saying "is for being an asshole!" But instead of a spray of blood like she expected, she got a puff of smoke, as Bear disappeared. 'What the hell? A fucking clone? Wait now it makes sense. What he said earlier."

"The boss really don't like that."

'He talked like Naruto's clones.'

She heard a sound behind her, and turned around to find another Bear running at her, his sword ready to chop her. She was bringing her sword up in slow motion, 'oh shit another one!' When he suddenly stopped moving. He seemed to be struggling against some invisible bonds when Tayuya heard a female voice say "Wind Style: Air Scythe Jutsu!" And from some brush came two small tornadoes of pure wind hit Bear in his side, sending him flying into a tree and out like a puff of smoke.

Looking she saw a frowning Shikamaru and Temari appear from the brush, Temari with her fan extended all the way. They stared at each other for a second before Tayuya gasped and ran. Shikamaru made to follow her, until he realized she was running over to the body of one Naruto Uzumaki. "Naruto!" Running over to where the two were he saw Tayuya taking off Naruto's shirt and rolling him onto his back were a nasty looking scar crossed over an older looking scar a small pool of blood beneath him. Tayuya's hands were glowing a pale green as small tears came to her eyes. "Damn it you dumbass! Why'd you have to go and play the hero again? And what the hell are you two doing here?" She asked looking over her shoulder.

….

…..

It was Shikamaru who broke the silence first. "We were just leaving the hospital after having dropped off Neji and Kiba, when a clone of Naruto rushes out the door, with this in hand" at this point he pulled out a flute, 'no, MY flute!' "Saying something about rouge Anbu attacking him and that he had to hurry(2), and we weren't to far from here when his clone suddenly popped. We wouldn't have found you if you hadn't done that little sound technique of yours. So what happened to Naruto?"

By this point Temari had also gotten on her knees, her hands glowing green as well. "Well shit for brains, after this idiots fight with dog boy and that pale eyed kid, we walked to your council meeting tower place and….." She told her story, from getting in the building, to leaving to fighting. "And then you two showed up. That's what went down."

Shikamaru grimaced, "Naruto is going to need help. Can I assume neither of you two have been taught much?"

Temari spoke up, "I was taught medical ninjutsu to a degree." Tayuya followed right after her "I know a little bit."

Then a fourth voice called out "Yes well it won't help you much now will it?" The three looked up just as a handful of shuriken flew right past them, Temari actually getting nicked on her forearm. Slowly another Bear walked out from behind a tree. "Two anbu level clones getting taken out by a demon, a Sand genin, a bitch from Sound, and a Leaf chunin. Impressive, but I won't be so reckless." He pulled out his tanto as Tayuya and Temari stood up. But Shikamaru raised his hands to stop them. "You two focus on making sure Naruto is ok. I'll hold this guy off until more reinforcements' get here."

Bear chuckled "That's funny. You, a newly promoted Chunin, who failed his first official mission, think you can stop me? This should be entertaining." He continued walking forward even as Shikamaru's shadow started making haste towards him. "Eh, like that'll stop me." right as it got close to him, he jumped out of the way, and threw three kunai at Shikamaru at lightning fast speeds. Faster than Shikamaru would've been able to dodge. Not that he could, because of the angle they were being thrown at if he moved, the girls behind him would be in danger. 'So would Naruto, troublesome Anbu s actually smart.'

But , to Shikamaru's surprise, as well as Bear's, he didn't have to worry about dodging, as a high pitch sound went throughout the forest and a grey arm shout out in front of Shikamaru, letting the kunai impale into it's arms. Looking back, he saw Tayuya flute to her mouth, and surrounding her were her three summons. She looked at Shikamaru and grinned, "Temari knows more than me, so I'll be helping you. Actually your sorry ass has to protect me while I beat this shit's ass with my summons. Listen up you Anbu fuck! You're about to hear my Melody of Death, and only one person has ever heard it and lived!" **(A/N ok so from here on out her Doki are going to have names, Sumo is the one with the weapons tied to his arms, Club is the one with the club [obviously] and Psycho is the one that looks like he's tied in a straight jacket.)**

Saying that, she started playing her flute again and Sumo looked up and started rushing towards Bear, whose tanto just lit up in flames, as he wait for Sumo to get closer. AS it approached, he brought up his blade, and started swinging it saying "Fire style: Moon Flame Arc!" He swung his sword and moon shaped flames leaped from his sword to meet Sumo. They crashed and to Shikamaru's surprise the first one stopped Sumo in his tracks, the second one knocked him back (and off balance) and the third slash sent Sumo flying away. Just as Club came crashing down with his club.  
Tayuya saw Bear back flip out of the way, and when he landed Psycho was already jumping for the spot he was at. Bear noticed and did a couple of hand signs, stopping on tiger, and when he landed looked in Psycho's direction. He raised his hand to his mouth and as he was spiting out blobs of fire he said 'Fire Style: Dragon Flame Bomb!' The blobs landed in Psycho's chest, ending up with him sprawled on his back.

Now Tayuya's doki were on the ground around Bear in one big triangle. Tayuya grinned and suddenly the pitch of her tone took a dive and went deep, as the stitching on the doki's faces were their mouths were, and snake like phantoms came out of their 'mouths' and they started forming a wall around Bear, as the Doki picked themselves up. Bear calmly watched these events unfold around him, staring at Tayuya the entire time. "Neat trick girly, I'm assuming your using that pretty little flute of yours to control these things? It'd be a real shame if something happened to it. Heh, this is turning out to be more interesting than I thought."

He went to slash the nearest Doki, which happened to be Sumo, but took one step and stopped, much to his surprise. "What the-The Nara! Shit I took my eyes off of him!" His hands dropped, and he started walking forward, right towards Sumo. And Bear struggled the entire time. "You son of a bitch! You took advantage of the Redhead's distraction! You coward, I'll gut you like a fish."

Bear heard a cocky voice behind him say, "yeah sure, but you're trapped at the moment and about to go pop." Then Both Shikamaru and Bear stopped, Bear right in front of Sumo, who was raising his hands to hit Bear. That was when Bear suddenly gave off a giant chakra shockwave, a literal pulse of blue energy that started at his head, traveled down his body, and went into the ground around him, sending both Sumo and Shikamaru flying in opposite directions.

He didn't stop though, as the moment he was free from Shikamaru's jutsu he crouched down, bringing his tanto so it was in front of his chest, flat side of his blade parallel t the ground. "Forbidden Sword Arts: Fire Tornado!" His blade came alight, a yellow flame lighting up the entire area, as he started spinning. As he was spinning a tornado surrounded him and started growing, and it kept growing until it clashed with Tayuya's technique. Tayuya for her part was sweating slightly. 'Come on Tayuya, think. Your Doki aren't strong enough to over power his technique, Nara can't breakthrough my technique, and the Sand girl is still stabilizing Naruto. Guess I have no choice…'

Tayuya dropped her hands, the sound of her music falling quiet. She held the Ram sign, saying "release!" Her doki stopped moving and just disappeared, leaving Shikamaru and Tayuya to face Bear all by themselves. Bear stopped spinning and looked around the battle field, focusing on Tayuya in particular. "That could be a pretty deadly technique, to bad this ends here and now." He started rushing for Tayuya, only to roll to the side, as a shadow tried connecting to his. Jumping up on a tree branch, he turned his focus to Shikamaru. "Ah yes, the annoying Nara. I had forgotten about you and it almost cost me. You actually made me use one of my family's secret ninjutsu. So I give you compliments boy. But don't let it get to your head."

Then he looked down and grimaced and started clinching his hands, as if inspecting himself for damage. "You lot are lucky, you've made me expend most of my chakra reserves. But before I leave, I give you this warning. If the demon can survive my poison, if he can get back up than he will become my adversary. Until then, be afraid children, because you just involved yourself in adult matters. And us adults, we don't play nice." Having said that Bear went up in smoke, leaving the group of three, plus one injured.

Somewhere off outside of Konoha, at the same time

"Heh, four children brought down three of my clones. Your will of fire has definitely passed on to the next generation, Lord Third, Lord Fourth. And with the boy growing stronger, and soon to go under the mentorship of Jiraiya-sama, he should make a worthy foe eventually. That is, if the Fox can get him to survive my poison." He brought his hands up to an ear piece he had. "This is Bear, breaking radio silence, everyone report. How did the battle at the tower go?"

"This is Bird reporting, I have Weasel, Boar, Monkey, and Turtle with me. Everyone else is KIA. Things were going well we were holding off Jiraiya and Kakashi fine, following your orders to just injure them. Then there was an explosion coming from your direction, and reinforcements came to see what was going on. Deer, Jackal, Wolf, gave their lives to let us escape. I think Deer may have been only knocked unconscious I am not sure. Weasel is going to need some serious help, Jiraiya-sama got some sort of needle barrage on him, and he's bleeding from all over. Other than him everyone else is only lightly injured. Though Kakashi fried their ear pieces with some sort of lightning technique . How about you sir? How did things go on your end?"

Bear chuckled as he recalled his clones memories. "I never actually fought the boy, once he got that swarm of clones in the hallway he actually put some pretty good distance between us. Of course dealing with his clones was no problem, though tracking him was. He had traps annoying, he had traps set up the entire time he was running. That explosion was his doing, When I ran into that trap I decided to make a break for it. Made a couple of clones to try and complete the mission, he got back up and my clones were completely demolished."

"So was this mission a failure sir?"

"No, mission objectives were met. The boy was poisoned, and now we see how the fox will react. Which hideout are you in?"

"Hideout four sir. The areas around the first three were to hot. Turtle is doing basic first aid on Weasel right now, and we have Monkey doing watch duty."

"Hm….Alright, once you can move Weasel then try and meet up at Hideout Six, be there in two days, maintain radio silence the time unless it's an emergency . Bear out."

Bear looked to the stars and laughed loudly. "This kid, Naruto Uzumaki….No. Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. This is going to be interesting (3)"

Flashback no jutsu end!

Tayuya shook her head, as she remembered the events that followed. 'Tsunade came by, along with some Inuzuka woman. They got Naruto to the hospital and immediately got him to the hospital. All of it in just one day.' It was Temari's call that got her attention "Hey Tayuya you going to say something or are you just going to stare at us?"

"Right, I'm going with you to Wave and that's final. I got Naruto into this mess and I'll be damned I if he dies or gets seriously hurt because of it."

"Do you even have permission from Lady Tsunade to accompany us?"

"I don't know, and I don't give a damn. If I don't go with you than I'll just go by myself. His so called 'friends' don't seem to care, but fuck them. I'm going with you."

"Are you prepared to leave? Do you even have supplies ready to go?"

Tayuya blushed as she looked away slightly. "No, but I will when it's time to leave. Just got to find some.'

Temari spoke up, "You don't have anything do you?"

"Well no, but I -"

"Come on I'll help you."

Shikamaru seemed just as surprised by Temari's proposal as Tayuya was. "W-what? Are you saying you'll help me? Bitch I tried killing you not even two weeks ago!"

"I'm well aware of that. But I owe Naruto a favor" She looked away and grabbed her arm as she said "and I figured this'd be a good way to pay him back. Besides of the girls here who are my age two are obsessed fan girls, and the other one is to shy to do shit. I've been around this idiot for too long and could use some female company."

Tayuya looked at Temari before shaking her head. "Yeah I hear you. I haven't had any good girl company in a long time." She hopped down from her tree and looped her arms in Temari's and grinned at Shikamaru. "Ok Nara boy, off you go. The woman have things to do." Temari grinned as she said "Us woman have places to go, and things to acquire. We'll see you in a little bit." And they started walking away. They hadn't gone far before he heard Tayuya's boisterous laughter fill the air (4). Shikamaru sighed, feeling the headache that was coming.

'Great those two as friends? Two troublesome woman are only going to become more troublesome.'

* * *

And that's how it went. Yeah so, this chapter was just supposed to be what happened, and then what you read in the beginning. But doing it like this let me set some things up that'll be really cool in the future. And on to Kimimaro's

Kimimaro: Yes?

Let me finish please. Onto your previous comment on OC's, I'm making this story as I go and only have a general idea about were I want it to go. So expect lot's of pointless OC's in the future. PLUS I have really no idea how genjutsu works properly in the Naruto universe so I'm going to just make it a reality bending thing that requires lot's of chakra control to do. I don't understand why Genjutsu was even made, by the end of the series (Shippuden) every major person I.E Sasuke, Naruto, Kakashi, Obito, Kaguya, were immune to genjutsu . I don't think there's really anything else I need to discuss so until then please R & R and I'll see you guys (and Gals) In the next chapter.

* * *

1) - Bear is going to be important in the future.

2) - if your wondering why Naruto didn't get help while he was at it, remember Naruto's still a kid, he's under the opinion that everyone hates or is indifferent to him, so he won't be the perfect picture of grace under fire.

3) - Bear knows more than the average person does, hm…interesting

4) - Why not let Tayuya have some female friends huh? The fact that it's Temari is completely awesome!

The Jutsu index is for Naruto and that's it. I'll probably do Tayuya's genjutsu techniques in a later bonus chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

Ok Chapter six.  
Kimimaro: You've been gone a long time Author-san.

Yes, well I won't make excuses, I probably could've had this out sooner, but I was getting my computer fixed. So that took up a lot of my time , then there's freakin Honors English that wants to give me an essay every other night, than math and its just ugh. AND to add to that, senior project (because my school still does it) and writers block, this chapter was a slow development over the month.

Kimimaro: I saw that you to the Main character thing on the website.

Yes, as you will see in this chapter, After Haku, Kimimaro, Minato, and Garra, Shino is one of favorite characters and there's usually not a lot said about his back story other than he adored Torune, and that was it. (as far as I know) So he'll be in this story, and he will be badass and I have the perfect pairing for him. And it will be a surprise to all of you, and it shall call upon all the powers of BULLSHIT invested in me as an author to do it. But if you guess it right an I will give you a shout out.

Kimimaro: May I guess Author-san?

Sure but here's a hint, it isn't a girl from Konoha.

Kimimaro: Well that takes away Hinata, who was going to be my guess. Hm…..I must think on this.

Anyways while he's gone please read and enjoy

Kimimaro: wait! Author-san, I had a question.

Ok shoot.

Kimimaro: Why did you have Naruto take the blow from Bear, and get poisoned. And then make that scene about Bear musing on if Naruto would succumb to hid poison or not, only to reveal that the Kyuubi could heal it, he was just feeling lazy.

Because I want the training trip to be awesome, and for that to happen I need certain other events to take place. So these chapters are really setting up for what will eventually shape the rest of this story as a whole. Another note in this story there are a multitude of little flashbacks as well as one major one. Those are represented _in italics and look like this_. Anyways the wonderful viewers want to read so we shouldn't keep them.

* * *

Ch 6

"Excuse me Tayuya-san but may I ask a question of you?" This was asked by one Rock Lee, who was bowing before her. It shocked her, besides an occasional comment to or by Temari, the group heading towards Wave country had thus far avoided talking to her. Lee had been training at the time of Shikamaru's meeting, but once he had heard of Naruto's plight he had readily agreed to go. Speaking of the group they had been traveling at a Genin pace, traveling for about two days. Tayuya really didn't know what to think of the group, Shino kept to himself almost as much, if not more (if that was possible) than Tayuya herself.

Choji had easily forgiven Tayuya of her past transgression, even offering her some of the chips he was eating. Even now, he was munching on the same brand. 'These Leaf nin would never had made it back at Sound' had been her thoughts at the time. Temari and her were on decent terms with each other, especially after their little shopping spree courtesy of Shikamaru and his wallet (though he didn't know it at the time), and Shikamaru himself didn't seem to care.

But Rock Lee was a mystery to her. She hadn't actually been there when Temari and Shikamaru asked him to join. She had instead been in the Hokage's office with Kakashi, Tsunade and a carbon copy of Lee but older, and bushier eyebrows. She didn't mind the fact that he dressed a little weird, in the base she grew up in there were quite a few oddballs, so being around rather fanatic people was nothing new to her.

Right now the group was in a small clearing, right next to an equally small lake were the Akamitchi was currently fishing. Shino was off doing who knows what, Temari was setting up camp, and her and Shikamaru had just gotten back from collecting firewood. Lee had been tasked with watch duty. And this was the first time that one of the Leaf nin had gone to talk to her directly. "You're Lee right?"

Lee eagerly shook his head, as he said "that is right, I am Rock Lee the Leaf's beautiful Azure Beast! And I-" He was cut off by Tayuya coughing into her hand, a rather forcible cough."Yes, yes. What was your question?"

"Guy-sensei told me that you used to be a ninja of the Hidden Sound Village." When he said this Tayuya tensed up and narrowered her eyes, and unknown to them, Shikamaru had decided to listen in and had also tensed up, bringing his hands in the Rat sign, ready to stop a conflict should one arise. Temari had noticed Shikamaru's strange behavior and noticed Lee next to Tayuya, and the semi hostile stance she had taken, grabbing her fan subconsciously.

"Yes I was, until I was defeated by pineapple and blonde over there. Then Naruto idiotically made me his charge. **(1)** Why do you care?"

'Wait why I am pineapple?'

"Well since the invasion of Sound and Suna, I figured the Leaf and Sound village wouldn't be on good terms for a little while. I was wondering if you could tell me a little about the Hidden Sound Village."

Tayuya sighed as she let her shoulders sag slightly. "Look, I'll tell you the same thing I told Tsunade and Kakashi, the 'Official' Hidden Sound Village is just a cover up, a fake if you will. The ninja there are just low level ninja. The real firepower is in his hidden bases spread throughout the Elemental Nations. I only know of one in Iwa, an abandoned one in Wave country and the one I grew up in, in the heart of Rice country. And the village itself is nothing like the Leaf. It could quite possibly be the exact opposite, power means everything. The more power you have, the more say you have. The weak fear the strong, the strong rule. And woman aren't considered equals there. I had to fight every fucking day to get where I did. That's the fucking Hidden Sound Village. It's a terrible place, and soft hearted fools like you Leaf Shinobi would never survive in such a harsh environment." **(2)**

By this point in time Tayuya's eyes had steeled over, a cold edge entering her voice. Which wasn't lost to Shikamaru who was slowly rising from his spot. Lee looked offended, physically taking a step back as Tayuya almost growled at him.

"Hold up just a minute! Why are we the soft hearted fools?!"

"Because you Leaf Shinobi are to fucking soft! Always thinking the best of people, always talking about being the better person. About being kind, and giving second chances. What kind of BULLSHIT is that? We're fucking NINJA'S for Kami's sake! We are trained killers deployed to protect our chosen village! We don't use honor to kill our enemy. We use silence, deception, weapons, poison, unfair advantages. Anything we can use to make sure our target dies. We are assassins, not knights in shiny fucking armor."

"But that's not how the Leaf does it."

Tayuya and Lee both looked at Shikamaru as he walked up, hands in his pockets eyes to the sky. "Yes we're ninja, and yes we're trained to kill like an assassin . But we're also taught to give the right people a fair chance to prove themselves. We don't take on missions to kill innocent civilians. We may be soft hearted fools, but we have proven time and time again that we're the strongest. Regardless of the fact. What we lack in the cold hearted department we vastly make up for in raw power and skill. Look at our roster: Might Guy one of the few known users of the Eight celestial Gates Formation. **(3)** Kakashi of the Sharingan, Asuma Sarutobi who was strong enough to become one of the Twelve Guardian Ninja of the Fire Daimyo, Kurenai Yuhi the lead ninja on genjutsu, We also have two of the Three Sannin. Then there's the clan heads of the Akamitchi, Aburame, Nara, Inuzuka, Yamanaka, and Hyuga clan. The other four great nations can't take us out, hell Suna and Oto couldn't take us -"

"Listen up pineapple! I just told you, the "Oto" Ninja you fought were just random Genin and Chunin Orochimaru kidnapped and persuaded. All of the real muscle are in his hideouts."

Shikamaru smirked. "Muscle huh? You , mean like his elite guards? Most of which were defeated by Genin, and a Chunin?"

Tayuya looked away blushing, , "hey fuck you! It's not my fault they underestimated you fucks. Besides if blonde over there hadn't interfered I would've beaten you."

Temari chuckled, "I don't know about that. He may be lazy, but he's actually pretty smart when he puts his mind to it."

Now it was Tayuya's turn to grin as she looked at Temari. "I know, I was there when he kicked your ass at the Chunin exams." And the tables were turned, now Lee and Shikamaru were looking at Temari who was blushing. "Hey! I won that match I'll have you know!"

"Come on blonde, let's be real here. Had he been any less Lazy than he would've won."

Temari growled as she took a step towards Tayuya, her hand on her fan. "Yeah well I still kicked your ass!"

Now Tayuya took a step forward. Both girls glaring and growling at the other, lightning sparking between them. "You got me by surprise that's the only reason!"

"You wanna go right here?"

"Fuck yeah let's go, you and me and when my doki are kicking your ass don't cry for your boyfriend over here to save the day!"

"He's not my boyfriend you bitch!"

Lee and Shikamaru had, like sensible men who cared for their live, slowly been backing away, as two evil auras seemed to be emanating off of the girls bodies. That was until Choji walked in, caring a stick full of different kinds of fish, "Hey guys look! I got us a nice haul. If we get a nice fire going I can cook us a five star meal." Once everyone turned to look at him, Tayuya took the opportunity to stalk away from the group. Choosing to instead sit on the edge of the river, the sun setting off in the distance.

She sat in silence for a little bit, in a meditative position. Letting the sounds of nature sooth her boiling temper. Her ears picked up the sounds of Choji's boisterous laughter over the cackle of the fire. Temari's snide comments, and Shikamaru's calm answer.

'I guess their not too bad. Had they been the Sound Four, we would've just been silent the entire time, or arguing with each other.' Then she looked down at her hands, sighing. 'What are you doing here Tayuya?' She though to herself, 'no the question is why am I here. I've only known Naruto for a week or two at the most.' Then the words she spoke to Shikamaru entered her head.

 _"I'm going with you to Wave and that's final. I got Naruto into this mess and I'll be damned I if he dies or gets seriously hurt because of it."_

'Why did I say that? It's not like I care about the blond idiot. But…' she started having flashbacks to the night Kagimaru attacked.

 _Tayuya watched in shock and awe as she felt a powerful chakra enter her system, shattering the chakra restriction seals on the floor in the process, but what impressed her was the fact all of her cuts that would've scarred, all of the bruises that would've stayed for weeks, and all of her many broken bones started healing themselves. Standing back up as this process was happening, Naruto finished his sentence._

 _"Her full name is Tayuya Uzumaki!" He quickly took a glance at Tayuya then glared at Kagimaru. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki. We look out for our own! We don't abandon our family, and we protect what we care about! Because that's the Uzumaki nindo! And you. You're a dead man!"_

Tayuya shook her head as she glared into the water. 'Stupid blond idiot. Going off and playing the hero.' She heard footsteps behind her, and turning around she found herself looking at Shino Aburame, hands in his pockets. He walked up besides her and seemed to be staring off in the distance. It was hard to tell with those glasses on. "What do you want four eyes?"

Without missing a beat Shino responded immediately. " I want some answers Tayuya-san. But not about the Hidden Sound village. But about you."

Tayuya looked away from him. "Good luck with that, I'm not telling you jack shit about my past."

"I wasn't referring to your past life. I want to know why Naruto did it?"

Tayuya snorted as he said that. "Did what? Because he's done a lot of questionable shit in past few days."

"Why is Shikamaru hiding the fact that Naruto was critically wounded by a rouge Anbu in the forest near the Council Tower?"

Tayuya gasped "How the hell do you know that?"

Shino pushed his glasses further up his nose as he responded "Lady Hokage is not the only one keeping an eye out on Naruto. He is my friend. He never let the fact that my clan uses Kikaichu bugs bother him, not once. " **(4)**

 _"So your clan uses bugs to help them? That is sooo COOL! My name's Naruto Uzumaki. Can I see that again? Oh wait! I know, come with me! I know were there are a lot of cool looking bugs_

Shino shook his head as he tried to stop thinking about the past. "The villagers have some sort of irrational hatred for Naruto, and while I have a theory as to why, I have yet to find evidence supporting it. Anyways, Naruto is one to whom I hold dear. You have, for some unknown and illogical reason0 become close to Naruto. Or in this instance closer to him than you should, given the available time you and him could have been around each other. I will not allow you to hurt him like others have in the past."

 _"Hi. My names Shino"_

"Look four eyes if you need to say something then just fucking say it already!"

"Fine then I shall be blunt. I don't trust you, and I think Naruto is a fool for going to such lengths to protect someone he hasn't known for very long."

Tayuya laughed bitterly as she picked up a pebble and skipped it across the lake. "That makes two of us. We both don't trust the other. I don't trust any of you not to try and slit my throat while I sleep."

Shino cut her off by saying "And we all think you're going to run off to the nearest hideout of Orochimaru's you find and just disappear forever. Or a while at least."

"Look four eyes, I know the signs Orochimaru sets up to tell his lackeys that there's a hideout near by. But finding those signs is damn near impossible unless you've done so before hand."

Shino simply stared at Tayuya. "I have Kikaichu watching you twenty-four seven. Should you try anything I will know. And I don't doubt the fact that Temari or Shikamaru have devised something to alert them should you try anything. "

"OK, and why did you fill the need to talk to me if you were just going to tell me shit I already knew?"

"Like I said, I have questions. And I'm hoping you have the answer."

"And what's to say I'll tell the truth? OR that I have those answers anyways?"

Shino shrugged "no one. I guess I'm going against my previous statements by trusting you. But the only other person I can ask and get answers from is Naruto, and he's not available at the moment."

"His sensei, Kakashi, seems to think that we share similar pasts, and that Naruto can sense it. Say's that's why he likes me so much. Cause we're alike. But from what I've heard Naruto's had it worse than me."

At this point Shino walked a couple of steps further, his feet barley touching the edge of the water. "Well it is true, Naruto's childhood wasn't something you would call normal, safe or even healthy for a small child. I don't know who his parents are, or what they did, but the villagers hate him. As if he was some criminal or demon. Whatever it was, Lord Third made it some sort of law keeping any and all records of said law from being released, and the older folk from talking about it. But that didn't stop them from infecting their children with their malice, and using them to make Naruto's life hell. Naruto is an orphan, that has had to fight everyday of his life to survive and yet he's still so pure. He's been alone his entire life, and the only person he's ever known who could possible understand his loneliness was Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto's teammate. "

"Pfft, some friend he is abandoning his village and trying to kill Naruto."

"That's what the rest of us think. But not Naruto, no Naruto see's the darkness that Sasuke is walking into and seems to think that he can bring Sasuke back."

"I have a question for you, four eyes."

"Yes?"

"Just a minute ago you said that parents turned their children on Naruto."

"Correct."

"What about you?"

"Huh?" The question completely took Shino off guard. He wasn't expecting a completely personal question coming from the redhead. "What about me?"

"How did you and Naruto become friends?"

Shino's mind went back to a certain day when he was just five and Naruto was seven **(5)**

 _Flashback no jutsu_

 _"Father why do the other kids run away from the blond one?"A five year old Shino asked his father. Shibi looked down at his son for a second before looking at the singular form of Naruto Uzumaki rocking back and forth on a swing as parents took their children away. A sad look on his face._

 _"Because he is like us. He bares a unique gift that the villagers don't understand. Because they don't understand it they fear it. Much like they are unsettled by our connection to our famed Kikaichu bugs."_ **(6)**

 _"What kind of gift does he have father? Does he also use bugs?"_

 _"No, he uses something else entirely. Later on, when your older you'll learn what it is. But it is something that will make him powerful in the future."_

 _"Should I be afraid of him as well, like the other kids? They're always making fun of him."_

 _Shibi knelt down besides Shino, looking at the ground. "I say make your own choice. Learn if there is any reason or logic to be afraid of the boy."_

 _"But what if it turns out all of the other kids have a reason to make fun of him, or be scared of him_

 _"Then you will understand why they do it._

 _"Bu-"_

 _"Come Shino, for once don't over analyze the situation and just go with the flow. You may even make a new friend."_

 _Shino was weirded out by this statement. His father had always taught him to use logic before making any decision. It was the first time his father said NOT to think, and just do. He looked at the blond kid. Naruto, he thought he heard one of the kids call him. He looked sad, and lonely, all by himself. A sentiment that he himself was all too familiar with. A rubber ball was right in front of him. Looking almost as dejected as Naruto._

 _Shino slowly raised his right arm, a swarm of bugs coming out of his sleeve. He commanded his Kikaichu to pick up the ball, in a twister like way. Naruto saw the swarm and watch with wide eyes as it picked up the ball. By this point everybody else had left. Except for Naruto and the ball. He watched with even wider eyes when the swarm of bugs dropped the ball right at Naruto's feet. And left, following them, he watched as they retreated into the sleeves of Shino Aburame._

 _"Hi. My name is Shino." His hands were in his pockets, trembling slightly. Why was this so hard? It was just one boy. A potential friend, or another person afraid of bugs. The trembling increased ever so slightly._

 _Naruto's eyes hadn't gotten any less wide. "WOW! That was so cool! Were those your bugs?"_

 _Shino nodded. "Yes, I'm an Aburame. Communicating with bugs is our specialty."_

 _"So your clan uses bugs to help them? That is sooo COOL! My name's Naruto Uzumaki. Can I see that again? Oh wait! I know, come with me! I know were there are a lot of cool looking bugs._

 _Flashback no jutsu RELEASE!_

Shino coughed into his fists, "Like I told you Tayuya-san, he accepted me, and the fact I used bugs. He didn't turn away in disgust, or make fun of me like others."

"That doesn't answer my question you know?"

"It is all you need to know Tayuya-san. Now would you return the gesture?"

"What are you talking about?"

"How did you and Naruto-san meet? Become friends?"

And so Tayuya told him, she didn't know why. But once she started talking, telling him how he bumbled into her room asking weird questions to the fight with Kagimaru, *keeping o his status as a jinchuuriki out of it)to even the events leading up to Bear's attack in the forest. She just couldn't stop. But she felt like she could trust Shino for some reason. It didn't help that he was an exceptionally good listener too. Staying silent throughout the entire story.

When she finished there was a couple of seconds of silence before Shino spoke. "Well, while I want to say Naruto is a fool, some of his actions I can understand."

Tayuya snorted again, "Which ones, because I don't understand any thing he did."

"Taking the blow in the forest, that's something he'd do with anyone he cared about. Me, Choji, Sakura, Hinata. Any of his friends, he'd have jumped in front of that blade and got cut down a hundred times before letting his friends get hurt. It's the same concept when he fought Kagimaru in the hospital. But protecting you from Neji and Kiba is something that I wouldn't expect."

"Well he's an unpredictable fool"

"That is something we both agree on. He is a fool. Was Kakashi correct, is your childhood like his?"

This time it was Tayuya caught of guard by the sudden question. "Kind of. But not to the extremes his did. I'm not going into any details of my past so don't bother trying. It's getting late, and from what I can smell, the Akamitchi is cooking up something good. So I'm going back to the fire. See ya four eyes."

She waved him good bye and walked off, as Shino kept staring at the lake. Memories soaring through his head

* * *

"Hey Kyuubi I have a question."

Naruto was sitting in front of the Fox's massive cage. Said fox was apparently trying to sleep. Which was annoying Naruto, because after their conversation, which felt like it happened hours ago. He didn't have that luxury, and so was stuck wondering around the endless circle that was the sewer of his mindscape. What a place it was. A complete dumb, water right at his ankles, it smelled, was cramped and was a eyesore all over. Thus he had walked back to the only room he had found, the one with Kyuubi's cage.

Again, said fox was currently sleeping, snoring rather loudly. It irked Naruto, "Oy ya dumb fox. How come you get to sleep whenever you want and I'm stuck here?" No answer, just more snoring. "Hey I'm talking to you!" And yet again he was ignored, which grew a tick mark on Naruto's head as he got angry. "HEY FOX! WAKE UP!" And wake up he did, with a mighty growl and glare that actually frightened Naruto slightly.

 **"Ok brat, you have one chance to explain why you decided that bothering me in my sleep was a good idea."**

"Other than the fact you can't do anything?"

Kyuubi snorted , as he laid his head down on his paws, actually turning his huge frame away from Naruto. **"You ninkin are all the same."**

"Hey what's that supposed to mean?"

 **"Once you get the slightest bit of dominion over something you lord it around like you're a king."**

"Ok what's gotten into you lately? I know you're a demon fox and all, and you've been sealed for awhile but you seem to be bitchier than normal." And it was true, usually when he talked to the Kyuubi they argued and bickered back and forth making fun of each other. But since Naruto had been stuck inside his head, Kyuubi had been acting rude, or more rude than normal.

Speaking of, Kyuubi let out a dry laugh saying **"ha, you and you're kind don't know half of what I am. And it seems you humans have forgotten your roots."**

"What do you mean 'our roots'?"

 **"I mean like how you idiot humans got chakra in the first place. You know The fucking SAGE OF SIX PATHS!"** By the end of his sentence Kyuubi's voice had taken a very deep, agitated tone. **"The human who created ninshu, which lead to the creation of you Kami awful ninja! After they placed me in that damned Uzumaki a hundred years ago I lost touch with the way of the world. But I see you humans are still no different than when you were just mere ninja clans travelling the earth, fighting over Kami knows what. Stupid and foolish like always."**

Naruto was a very confused Genin at this point in time, sure he wasn't a complete fool like every one else thought he was (7), but he didn't remember ever hearing anything of the Sage of Six Paths. Or Ninshu. And he vaguely remembered Iruka saying that before the one major village per country system was put in place the elemental nations was nothing but battles. But that was it. Furrowing his brow Naruto thought hard, for once about school, trying to remember if he had heard anything else about times before the Hidden Leaf.

Once he started concentrating the room, much to Naruto's surprise, changed, the sewer disappeared, only for Naruto and, again to his surprise, Kyuubi to end up in a pitch black room. Kyuubi's cage disappearing, the seal being represented by shackles chained to Kyuubi's nine tails. And Kyuubi himself seemed to be surprised by the sudden change.

 **"Oy human, why did you bring us here? And more importantly why am I chained like this?"** He was going to continue ranting his rage, until he saw the clear confusion in Naruto's eyes, as he started turning in a circle, looking at the room. **"You do know that YOU'RE the one that brought us here, don't you?"**

Then suddenly two doors appeared in front of Naruto. One a pure white color, with a golden door knob. And the other, a ragged worn down oak door, that had all manners of locks, bolts and chains around it. As if trying to prevent even Kami herself from opening the door. Kyuubi narrowed his eyes, as he felt a very EVIL aura coming off of the door. Personified by a pure black mist coming from the top right corner of the door.

 **'Is that…? No it couldn't possibly be. For all of Naruto's stupidity he couldn't be THAT bad…it does make sense how ever.'** A movement from Naruto caught his eyes. His right hand was out stretched, coated in a soft blue light. And he started walking. Right towards the chained door. Kyuubi didn't even have to see Naruto's face to know that his eyes had lost their brightness, now just a dull color. A lifeless corps shambling towards an enticing meal. ' **Shit, if he opens that door he may…. But would it be that bad? Oh who am I kidding it would be. But do I help? He's never thanked me before, (8) but at the same time, if he lets out that thing, it could be even worse.'**

By this point Naruto was only steps away from reaching the door, his steps becoming more heavy the closer he got. Kyuubi made his mind and took a deep breath and shouted **"OY NARUTO!"** So powerful was Kyuubi's shout that the entire room(were they in a room) seemed to shake. But it had done it's job, Naruto's head jerked up slightly and his hand jerked itself back on a reflex. "Huh? What's going on?" Turning around he inspected the room, confusion entering his eyes. "Oy Fox what was that? And where are we? And What are those Doors? Why does the one have so many locks on it? Also where's your cage and why are you chained?" He had just finished asking those questions, when they were back to the sewer, and Kyuubi in his cage.

Kyuubi sighed in relief putting his hands in his paws, **'looks like he's back to normal. Good.'**

"Hey Fox I'm talking to you! Where were we a second ago?"

Then a thought struck Kyuubi's head. **'He's never thanked me, but at the same time, he's never been actually mean to me either. Nor used my power to such an extent that would warrant being called abusing my power.'** Suddenly celestial words, spoken to him from a wise man many, many, years ago flashed into his head. _"There will come a time, when each of you will meet someone, someone who will understand you. And not think of you for what you are, or what you can do. But rather, they will think of you as friend, someone they can rely on. And when that day comes, you will be presented a choice, do you accept the offer of companionship? Or turn your back, and let darkness become your friend?"_

 **'Old man, could this boy be the one who you were talking about so long ago?'**

 _"For even though you are my creations, my children, and I am dearly loved by all, you will be hated. Man will never understand you, and because of that they will be afraid of you and hate you. And they will try to control you by whatever means necessary. For I have come to learn that Peace is a fragile thing, and that it shatters as easily as glass. And can be as hard to find as a single spec of sand in the desert. There, but also ignored. War will happen many times after I pass, and you will be seen as weapons for the enormous power you hold. But do not let man's feeble minds affect you, and do not let their actions affect your hearts-."_

Kyuubi shook his head. **'old man, you would truly be ashamed of the way the world is at the moment. You were wrong, all humans are the same. They see power and they grow hungry. They see opportunity to rise, and they take it by any means necessary. Just look at what they did to your beloved ninshu. Your very way of peace, turned into a weapon for even the youngest of children to use and kill with.'**

"Hey Kyuubi!"

Kyuubi looked down, breaking from his thoughts. To his surprise Naruto had actually gone past the bars of his cage, and was standing right by his paws. So fragile, so…human. But for the strangest reason, Kyuubi didn't mind. To his surprise, again, he liked having someone NOT be afraid of his imposing height. He smiled to himself (though he'd never let Naruto know) **'I guess not ALL humans are the same. This one's to stupid to go and abuse my power.'**

 **"Kid I was in the middle of thinking, what do you want?"**

"I want some answers! Where the hell were we?"

Kyuubi growled, but Naruto found it strange. He had heard Kyuubi growl dozens of times before, but this one. It almost sounded a little forced. 'must be my imagination.'

 **"How the hell am I supposed to know? This is YOUR mind idiot. We were wherever you took us."**

"Ok, but HOW did I take us there?"

Kyuubi's jaw literally hit the floor. **"Repeat that boy, I think my hearing turned off for a second."**

Naruto looked confused. "I understand what you meant when you said I took us to that place, whatever it was. But my question was, HOW did I take us there?"

 **"Oh sweet Kami. Kid this is your MIND! Think what you want to happen, and it'll happen. In here at least."**

"What do you mean by that?"

 **"Boy how bad was your schooling?"**

"Well considering all of my teachers thought I was you, pretty bad. A lot of the times I was kicked out of class, or ignored the entire time. Most of my grades were low because of that. So I stopped going, only coming by for tests. And even then, only if I knew that Sandaime- jiji was going to be there."  
"Taking that into account, I'll say this as simple as I can. We are inside your mind. Here you can do as you please. If you want this place to be a battlefield, then just imagine it as a battlefield. If you want it to be a meadow then just imagine a meadow."

"Wait really? Then why is this place a sewer? Because I definitely do not want this place to be a sewer system. "

 **"I myself don't know. Your Yamanaka clan might know something. But I can guess, and my best bet is that this place is what it is, because of your shitty childhood. So kid, how about doing some renovations? Because I'm tired of sleeping in this place."**

"But what should I make it?"

Kyuubi shrugged his equivalent of shoulders. **"Don't ask me kid. It's your mind, do as you please."** As Naruto was closing his eyes, in hard concentration, Kyuubi laid down on all fours, placing his head on his paws, and closed his eyes. Ready to get back to his nap. That was until he felt himself shrinking. Literally, physically shrinking. Opening his eyes, he saw his massive arms, body and tails becoming smaller. As well as the environment around them was changing, warping and twisting.

Soon the sewer that Kyuubi was so familiar with, and had gotten to know was gone. Instead of a cold damp shit hole, He was now staring at a sun, and the sky, and clouds, as a gentle breeze brushed against his fur. It was at that point he realized just how far he had shrunk. He was now just over the size of a fully grown man. His cage now being represented by a collar around his neck, the seal glowing brightly. Looking around in wonderment, Kyuubi instantly recognized the place Naruto had thought of. The top of the Fourth's head on the Hokage's Monument. A village set just off in the distance.

"So what do you think Kyuubi?"

For the first time, in a VERY long time, Kyuubi was stunned speechless. The plane was just beautiful, the sun was just setting, and the village was just setting out all of their lights. It was beautiful. And more importantly .. **"It's so complex. Kid how often have you come to this spot to remember it in such vivid detail?"**

"What do you mean? "

 **"What I mean is, this place has a lot of detail. Those trees over there, the bark on it looks real, and there are signs of some shuriken and kunai training."**  
"Yeah, this is where I go when I'm sad. Which I'm afraid to admit is quite often. " Naruto chuckled bitterly to himself. "I hope you don't mind the change in size, I didn't mean for that to happen." Kyuubi looked at himself. Though he didn't look as imposing and threatening as he truly was, he really didn't know why he NEEDED to look threatening and imposing. The only one's who would ever see him was Naruto and anyone who got into his mind. Like the Yamanaka for example.

 **"Don't worry about it boy. I'd rather be this size and able to roam freely, than a giant and stuck behind a horrid sewer. Though this is interesting."** Walking over to the edge of the top of the Fourth's head, he found that the village was actually _there_. Not just an image in the background. **'His mind was pretty big to begin with. So I shouldn't be surprised that he would still be as big.'**

Standing up, on all fours, Kyuubi shook himself, much like a dog. **"Listen up boy, I'm going to tell you a story, about the history of you ninja."**

Naruto groaned, "but Iruka-sensei tried to teach me all of this and it was boring."  
 **"Not the history of your village idiot, the history of Ninja, of ninshu which you humans foolishly used to create your ninjutsu. Of a time BEFORE the great Villages."**

* * *

"The motherfucker has a goddamn BRIDGE named after him?!" Tayuya's reaction was not the only one of surprise. The rest of the group was likewise shocked as they came upon the only bridge connecting the Land of Fire to the Land of Waves. 'The Great Naruto Bridge' carved intricately on the top of the arc that signified the start of the bridge. After several seconds of silence Shino spoke up.

"It's highly likely that Naruto himself isn't aware of this. The bridge was completed shortly after Naruto and his team came back from their mission to guard the builder of this bridge."

Shikamaru gave Shino a wary sideways glance. "How do you know that Shino?"

Shino just grunted and replied "My only hobby other than breeding my Kikaichu is keeping up with world politics. I happened to hear about the mission that helped insure the Land of Wave could prosper."  
Temari started walking forward, saying over her shoulder "well come on boys you just going to stare and be jealous or are we going to help Naruto-san." Tayuya was the first to follow her saying "yeah, blondy's not going to get any better with us just standing here. Let's go."

And of course being the hyper knucklehead he was Lee shouted "Don't worry Naruto-kun! We shall get this medicine for you and be back within three days or I will run five hundred laps around Konoha!" With flames burning in his eyes, Lee started running across the ledge of bridge, on his hands. And he had somehow managed to get two rather hefty looking boulders tied to his feet. Choji laughed as he and Shikamaru soon followed Temari's footsteps. Shino himself had already started walking and was right behind Temari and right in front of Shikamaru.

As the sun was rising over the group, Shino had one thought. 'Hold on Naruto-san. We won't be long I promise.' And thus the group entered Wave country. Not knowing that a figure was watching them from the shadows.

* * *

AND DONE! So guys the first chapter of this story without a fight. And that was my challenge just make it dialogue and NO FIGHTING! So that was fun. And hopefully the next chapter will be like that. But as of right now DONE! Again sorry that it took so long, I'll try not to make it take as long, but I can't make any promises. Plus as I said, I love Shino's character so I plan on making him an important character. Already have a few idea's of what I'm going to do in the future. Any questions Kimimaro?

Kimimaro: Who was the person at the very end of the chapter?

Sorry friend, you won't figure out until Chapter 7.

Kimimaro: Why is Kyuubi coming around al of a sudden?

Same reason as Tayuya but to a smaller degree. Talk no jutsu is a powerful thing. But that does it for this chapter so please read and review, and recommend me to your friends. Ja Ne!

* * *

1) - So Tayuya may have accepted the fact she is stuck in this situation but she still doesn't like it. Because I don't just want to make Tayuya do a complete 180 and like the fact that she's pretty much a prisoner and the only thing keeping her alive is some kid.

2) - Going off on number one, I don't want to make Tayuya an OOC person in this story. I want her to keep her unique personality. She grew up in a harsh environment and thus that's how she views the world.

3) - Why not give Guy some love huh? Besides you rarely ever hear/see his FULL title.

4) - I will not explain any further than Shino knows more than he lets on.

5) - I don't know what official ages are Naruto is fifteen and Tayuya is Seventeen as of the PRE TIME SKIP! Everyone else is thirteen (Ino, Sakura and Choji) and fourteen (Shikamaru, Kiba, Hinata, Shino and Sasuke) or fifteen in the case of Tenten, Neji, and Lee. Plus Shino flashbacks because that's awesome.

6) - Shibi is not breaking any laws saying this to a young Shino. So no one complain in the comments.

7) - Remember, Naruto in this story isn't as stupid as cannon, but he's not some insane genius like Itachi or Kakashi were.

8) - Kyuubi time.


	7. Chapter Seven

SO I AM BACK …sort of. My excuse this time is kind of real, no computer for the past three onths and then before that was college and work back to back so I really only have a few hours to type between all of that. NOW KIMIMARO!

Kimimaro: yes?

HAVE YA MISSED ME?

Kimimaro: Why are you screaming?

Because I am excited . So some shits going on with Shino because I love his character, Nothing much else to say except please enjoy Kimimaro if you will.

Kimimaro: Yes Author-sama

….

Kimimaro: Author-sama doesn't any person, place, thing, or event from the Naruto universe, all rights belong to Kishimoto.

Legend

 _Flashback_

LOUD OR PISSED OFF

 **Kyuubi**

Chapter Seven: New Roots

* * *

 _"Hey look at this one! It's got a horn kinda like a rhino or something! Isn't that cool?"_

 _"How astute of you Naruto they're called Rhino beetles for that very same reason. They're really good at-"_

 _"Astute? What's that mean?"_

 _"It means very good observation."  
_

 _"Oh that's so cool. So are you going to take this one home too?"_

 _Shino looked at his new friend. 'Friend huh? It is still such an unusual feeling to have a person I can call friend. One that genuinely shares an interest in bugs like I do.' He shook his head. "No actually, I already have a small colony back at the Aburame Clan Compound."  
_

 _"What? And you didn't show me last time I came over? No fair Shino."  
_

 _"I am sorry Naruto, if I had known you liked them, I would have shown you them. I will make note to show you next time though."_

 _Naruto just grinned, and brought his hands up behind his head. "ah, don't worry about it Shino. Do you think you could show me some of those cool tricks you can do with your bug?"_

 _"You mean some of the ninja techniques Father has been teaching me?"_

 _"What are you talking about? I was asking about your bugs making awesome images in the air." **(1)**_

* * *

Shino shook his head, as he sat up on the rooftop. The moon high above in the night sky, as the growing, and bountiful Wave was settling down. He didn't know why, but ever since Tayuya talked to him about Naruto, he couldn't stop thinking about how Naruto and himself became friends. His first _real_ friend. Speaking of redheads, Shino looked left as Tayuya herself walked onto the roof, surprised to see him.

"Well hey there four eyes, this is a surprise, what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question Tayuya-san."

Tayuya shrugged her shoulders. "Eh I couldn't sleep, something about this place just doesn't feel right. Call it paranoia from Oto. but this place seems almost TOO peaceful. Makes sleep kind of hard."

Shino pushed his glasses up to the bridge of his nose. "Well we seem to be on an accordance for once, ever since we crossed the bridged my Kikaichu bugs have been restless and agitated. I have been sending a couple out to try and find out why, but found nothing. Though I am surprised that, for being in a depression for a year, it only took this village a couple of months to rebuild and prosper.

"Oh yeah you said you were into politics, I've been meaning to ask you, what's the deal here? And why the hell does Naruto have a fuckin' bridge named after him?"

"A couple of years ago, a man named Gato came into Wave country and started buying all of the boating companies, using cutthroats, bribes, murder and the like to get what he wanted. Eventually he monopolized all of Wave's shipping industries, and started draining Wave dry of all of its money. The country fell into a tyrannical, financial depression. That is until Tazuna, a bridge builder , went to the Leaf asking for help. The team picked to go was Kakashi and team 7. To make an already long story significantly shorter: Naruto played a major part in rallying the people of this village to finally fight against Gato's tyranny, because if Tazuna succeeded in building his bridge Wave would be able to trade with the Leaf and then they could have another form of income, one Gato wouldn't be able to get his hands on. Needless to say Team 7 was successful, and the people named their new bridge after their new hero."

"Well damn, the blonde shithead actually did something worthwhile."

"Yes, he has some rather impressive feats under his belt. Tell me Tayuya what do you think of Naruto?"

She was taken aback by this question. She wasn't expecting anything personal from anybody, especially the Aburame.

"Me? Well if I'm being honest, I think he's an utter dumbass. Sticking his neck out on the line for someone like me. But at the same time, I don't know how to feel. He saw a girl all by herself, lonely and sad, and he..just did something about it. I guess he's ok."

Shino nodded his head. "The other day you asked how Naruto and I became friends. To answer you're question it's because he never turned me away."

"I know four eyes" she grunted "that's what you said then as well."

"You are correct, however it was much the same scenario as yours, though different as well. See the Aburame are known as bug users, we make a pact with Kikaichu colonies, we let them stay attached to our bodies, feeding off of our blood and chakra, so they can live. In return they serve us in battle siphoning an enemies chakra, or scouting ahead. In the ninja world both of these are valuable assets."

"So what? How does that make our situations similar?"

"I was getting to that" Shino now turned to look at the moon, crescent and radiant. "To ninja we were valuable allies, but to civilians we are freaks who had an unhealthy fascination with bugs. We were bullied, belittled, mocked. Most of our friends are only ninja, and most only from the main clans. Or family for that matter. But Naruto….he was different. That never bothered him. He saw me, saw my loneliness and decided to make friends with me. Through him I met Kiba and Choji both of which also never cared. Through Choji I met Ino who while creeped out by my Kikaichu, was never really disgusted by them. And I met Shikamaru. It was through Naruto I realized that my childhood dream of being accepted by everyone was foolish. For I didn't need _their_ approval to live my life."

"Ok so why are you telling me all of this?"

"Because you shared your story with me. Even though you didn't have too. I figured I should extend you the same courtesy."

"Ok but why?"

"I just have a feeling you won't be going anywhere."

"Wow it's not like you Aburame to do things based on feeling. Are you sure you're alright four eyes?"

Shino turned around and started walking away, stopping just as he stepped past Tayuya. "Physically I am fine, Ninja wise I am not. Something in this area is causing my Kikaichu bugs to become unsettled, extremely so. While they are like this sleep will be impossible. I plan on investigating the source of this, and being back by sunrise." He stepped over to the railing, extending his index finger as a single bug flew on it. "You're welcome to join me, I do not think this is something of a benevolent manor. The help would be appreciated."

Without waiting for an answer, he was jumping over the railing. The building they were on wasn't tall, so it wasn't a second until she heard the soft sound of him landing on the ground. Almost instinctly she was following him. She was down on the side of the building following right behind Shino before she had time to think. 'Tayuya what are you doing? If you and four eyes aren't back by sunrise, pineapple and blonde will think I bolted. Probably think I took Shino with me.'

"Oh so you did decide to join me. Interesting."

"Tell me four eyes where exactly are we going?"

"I myself do not know that Tayuya-san. One of my Kikaichu found something that bothers it."

Tayuya snorted "what did it find some gardeners supply of pesticide?"

Shino shook his head, "no, my father and I personally trained the Kikaichu colony currently assisting me. It would take some sort of chakra source, like for instance demonic chakra from a Biju or some other form of dark chakra to get them this riled up."

Tayuya did a double take, "wait are you telling me we're possibly going up against a freaking tailed beast!"

Again, Shino shook his head. "No, I do not believe so. I was merely using it as an example. More than likely it is some scientist trying some form of experiment and its byproduct is some unnatural form of chakra. Though it does appear to be leading us to the forest for some reason."

They had just reached the edge of the village, Tayuya getting weary as she noticed an all too familiar trail. 'Shit! His bugs must have found a lead on Orochimaru's abandoned base. But there shouldn't be anything down there in general, let alone giving off some dark chakra. Could it be someone with a curse mark? Or Has Orochimaru deemed it a base worth operating in again due to Wave's rise in economy? Either way this can't end well.'

She was about to open her mouth, when Shino raised his hand, the universal halt signal and pointed left, where she could see some sort of lady being ushered into an alleyway by some unruly looking men. "I do not think they are up to any good, shall we go assist?"

Tayuya growled as she began stalking her way over to the alleyway, flute in hand. 'Kami I hate men.'

* * *

 **"Tell me kid, do you really not know anything of the Sage of Six Paths?"**

Naruto grinned sheepishly scratching the back of his head, sitting crisscrossed in front of Kyuubi. "Not really. If I wasn't l kicked out during that lesson I was probably sleeping."

 **"Surely you know of your nations warring era?"**

"Well I know _of_ it. Not a lot about it. Just that it was before the major villages were made."

 **"If only your teacher, Iruka were here. That would make life a lot easier. I will try to dumb it down for you kid. A long time ago, before your village was a thing, there were no villages. Just a bunch of clans fighting over civilian villages and towns. There was no peace, just violence and death. Some in due part to certain clans wanting to control the tailed beast, like myself. "**

"Yeah, I remember that lesson. It went on for awhile until Lord First and Madara Uchiha came to peace and together they established the first major ninja village. An example the other five nations would soon follow."

 **"Wow I am impressed kid. You're not as stupid as I thought."  
**

Naruto grunted in annoyance. "Hey, just because I act like an idiot, and most of my education was sabotaged doesn't mean I AM an idiot. Though I should probably find a way to use my clones to catch up on my education."

 **"Regardless. Do you know of anything before that time. Before the Era of War?"**

"The Era of War huh?" Naruto looked off thoughtfully, "to answer I do not know anything before that. Iruka-sensei's most boring class was history, so I was always sleeping in that class. But I don't believe the schools curriculum covered anything that happened before the Era of war as you call it."

 **"Hm…well I guess I shouldn't be too surprised. What I am about to tell you is called the Genesis of Shinobi."  
**

"The Genie what now?"

 **"Oh come on! Is your vocabulary that bad? Genesis, Gen-E-sis, as in Beginning or start? The start of Shinobi?"**

"Remember my schooling is seriously fucked up."

 **"Of course kit, whenever I stop being lazy I really need to look through your earlier memories."**

"What you weren't paying attention back then?"

 **"Of course I wasn't, as far as I was concerned you were a young kid. Nothing too interesting should have happened too you. Least off all abuse. "**

Naruto gave the Kyuubi a weird look. "Honestly have you really been asleep for the past twelve years?!"

 **"What? No! Of course not"** Kyuubi looked away for a second before muttering **"just most of it, look when I was awake you were either with your Hokage, or the old ramen guy and his daughter. I figured you where fine."**

"Yes well my childhood was anything but healthy. Anyways tell me about this genises of shinobi."

 **"Gen-E-sis kit, and it all starts with Kagyuya Otsutsuki** , **who is the mother of all chakra."**

* * *

"T-thank you for the help"

"Thanks are not necessary, it is not the Leaf's way to turn away when we are able to help."

The lady looked up in surprise, "oh you are Leaf Shinobi then?" Looking to both Shino and Tayuya, who was busy tying up three unconscious, and rather bruised, men.

Shino looked towards Tayuya for a second, said redhead had stiffened up slightly, "yes we are Leaf Shinobi here on a mission to collect some herbs found in the region, an ally of ours has fallen pray to a unique poison and this herb can help."

The lady smiled, and Shino for whatever reason liked her smile, Black hair and chocolate eyes, she was pretty. 'Wait pretty? What has gotten into me recently?' His thoughts were cut off as the lady spoke, "Oh if it is herbs for medicinal reasons than I can assist you, I have some training using herbs and I know the land rather well. Anything specific you're looking for?'

"Yeah" Tayuya spoke up "Essence of Benibara, I know what they look like, white roses with red tips on the pedals?"

The lady nodded "ah I know where a patch of those grow, not to far into the forest actually. I see them all the time, though I didn't know they had any medical purposes. Most times roses are used to make poisons."

Shino, though no one could tell, narrowed his eyes. "Really now, that seems like a nifty piece of information, even for a civilian doctor. What did you say your name was?"

"Oh my apologies, my name is Aku Yagaiha, and what can I say my master was a professional, he taught me well."

"Well Aku" Tayuya said, putting the final touches on the knot tying the men together, "if we escort you home, do you mind helping us out tomorrow?"

"Of course not! I am a medicinal healer, if my talents can be used to help some one then I am duty bound to do everything I can to help them."

Shino spoke up "Miss Aku, sorry for sounding presumptuous but what where you doing out this late, it is just past midnight?"

Aku laugh lightly, "Oh you're fine" It was at this point she produced a small basket and opened it to show the two what it held, "these are lunas presephonus, **(2)** Or as the locals call them "Flower of the moon fruit" its mostly used to numb pain and settle mild headaches."

Tayuya looked at the flowers carefully "I've also seen them be used to make high level paralyzes poisons, lady who was you master again?"

Aku frowned slightly , but covered it up with another smile, "wow you ninja are pretty smart. It can, in high doses, be used as a paralyzes agent, but in small doses it's just dulls the nerves, a painkiller like poppy. And it grows in more bundles than poppy around this area. And" She lifted the flowers up to reveal "some old fashion tea leaves because I grow wild patches out a small ways east of the village. If you would like I can make you some."

"That Didn't answer her other question Aku-"

Tayuya turned her head towards the sky, the moon had just crested the middle of the sky, it would be another two or three hours before the moon would start to lower Besides none of the tea she had at Konoha was any good, and herbalist were known to make killer teas. "Hell, why not we have the time, right four eyes?"

Shino seemed startled by this change in attitude, "but what about what my Kikaichu..?"

"Eh that can wait until the morning right? I mean it's not like the thing is going anywhere, and if it's as powerful as you made it seem like then we would need back up. So let's take Miss Aku and have us some nice tea yeah?"

Shino sighed , it wasn't like he was _against_ the idea of having tea at the nice young lady's house, but there was something about her that just was wrong and he couldn't figure out what it was. Besides, he wasn't here to get in a fight, he was here to save his friend. As an added bonus being near this woman would be the quickest most logical way to find out what exactly his instincts were telling him.

"Fine, Aku-san we would love to join you for some tea. In the interim, would you mind answering a few questions I have about Wave and its outstanding recover time from Gato's tyranny?"

* * *

 **"And that kit is how I and the rest of the tailed beast were made."**

"Wow. Your father sounds like an awesome ninja!"

Kyuubi looked a way for a single second, an image of all the tailed beast in a much younger state in his mind around his creator. **"You are correct kit, he was an amazing ninja, the only human I have ever respected. Well that was until I met your father."**

"WAIT! YOU KNOW WHO MY FATHER IS?"

 **"Of course I know your father. Wait a moment Kit, I might not have been paying much attention, you do KNOW who your parents are don't you?"**

"No I don't. I've been an orphan my entire life. Living on my own, surviving on a check Jiji gave me every month. That is until I became a Genin and started supporting myself ." He shook his head "Anyways back to the point. DO you really know who my parents are? " Kyuubi saw real hope in Naruto's eyes, the hope of solving a painful mystery thought to be unsolvable for the entirety of his life. **'Was he really not told? There must be a reason. And I guess he's proved worthy of at least that much information. I'm considered the most powerful demon in the world and at least** _ **I**_ **know my creator.'**

 **"Do you at least know who your mother is right?"** A slow shake of Naruto's head was his only response. Kyuubi sighed **"Your mother was my host before you"**

Naruto's eyes widened. "wait you actually know! I thought you were pulling my leg! WAIT! My mom was your last host!?"

Kyuubi snorted **"I wouldn't lie about this kit. Your mother was a woman named Kushina Uzumaki, I was sealed into her when she was born much like you. Before her I do not know my host, she was the only one who would talk to me. After the destruction of Whirlpool, Kushina was sent to the Leaf to be raised. She grew to be a powerful ninja."**

"Wow really? I bet she kicked a lot of ass! So what was she like?"

 **"Kit it's astonishing how alike you and your mother are. For one you were both hot headed, and ran recklessly into trouble if it meant defending your friends. Plus you both have an endless hunger for ramen. She couldn't stand bullies, and her temper reared it's ugly head when they where around. It's why she was known as the Red Hot Habanero of Konoha. I think before she became pregnant with you, she was high Jounin in terms of skill, or maybe high Chunin. It was s o long ago it's hard to remember."**

"Wow, do I look like her?"

Kyuubi actually brought his face to the ground so he could look Naruto in the eye **. "No kit, you got all the perks of your mother but you're almost a carbon copy of your father. Kinda like that Lee boy is to Might Guy, except less weird."**

"So then…..who is my father? Kyuubi tell me please!"

 **"Are you sure you wanna know kit? You may not be able to handle that kind of information."**

"What the hell is that supposed to mean? Of course I can! I wanna know who the man that abandoned me is! Because maybe he's alive, maybe I can find him, give him a piece of my mind.." Naruto slumped to his knees, tears trickling down his face "Maybe I can finally have a family."

 **"He is dead kit."**

"W-what?"

 **"Your father, he's dead, he died along side your mother when they sealed me inside of you."**

"What are you talking about? My parents helped the Fourth Hokage seal you inside of me?"

Kyuubi shook his head and put his head on his paws and sighed deeply. **'Here goes nothing.'**

 **"No kit, your Father is the one who sealed you inside of me, he sacrificed himself to the Shinigami with half of my power so he could save the village he cherished so much. At the time of the attack I was under the control of an old enemy. You see when a female Jinchuuriki is pregnant their seal weakens. This man used it as an opportunity to force me outside of the seal. But Uzumaki Women, your mother included, are very resilient. She survived and helped your father fight me. I was going to kill you, but your father and mother took the attack. It bought your father enough time to complete the Shikifujin and seal me inside of you. I remember their last words to you. How they proclaimed they where proud to be your parents, and that no matter what you did they would always love you."**

Naruto by this point in time was on his knees, tears falling freely. "They loved me? But if what you're saying is true than my father is.."

 **"The Yondaime Hokage himself, Minato Namikaze! The only other person to best me in battle aside from Madara Uchiha himself! The only man I respect other than my creator. Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki are your parents, and you are their son"** Kyuubi proclaimed, but in a softer voice he said **"and they loved you Naruto."**

Naruto was frozen in shock. "My dad is the Fourth Hokage? And he's the one who made my life miserable? But - but why me?" He started hitting the ground "why, why, why, why!" Each word accentuated with a hit to the ground. To Kyuubi a familiar dark energy started seeping out of Naruto, like a black/red mist. One that was slowly peeling away his skin, leaving red in it's wake.

 **'Shit if this keeps up** _ **it**_ **will come out, and Naruto is no where near prepared to take** _ **it**_ **on. Think you oaf how can I save Naruto? Wait what am I doing? Trying to save a human, how low have I fallen? But then again is it wrong to NOT try and save him? He's never really abused my powers, nor been mean to me, he's just a child thrown into an adult world..'(3)**

 **"Naruto listen to me, you need to take a deep breath and THINK! There are a number of reason why YOU were chosen. Only Uzumaki and Senju bodies are resilient enough to contain my power. Plus how could your father ask another father to give up their own child if he himself couldn't make that sacrifice?"**

His words were to no avail as they where once again in that black room with the two doors. The white one, and the worn, chained oak one. And again Kyuubi was chained. Unlike the last visit, the Oak door was shaking violently, as if something on the other side was trying its hardest to escape. And Naruto was walking right to it, his bangs casting a shadow over his face, but even Kyuubi knew that it one eye was glowing pure, evil red, the black of the shadow actually going over part of his body, covering his entire right half.

 **"OY NARUTO!"** No response.

 **'Shit if he releases** _ **it**_ **he'll never recover….fine I guess I have no choice BUT to help.'** Kyuubi took a deep breath and stole one last glare at the blonde kid before him. **'Kid you owe me big time for this, and if I do damage oh well.'**

He closed his eyes before pushing as much of his power into Naruto's chakra system as he could, with out causing too much damage to the still recovering coils. He was trying to jump start Naruto's advanced healing factor, if he could succeed then he would knock Naruto into a dreamless sleep. Then he could start repairing damage as best he could, by locking the memories away.

And succeed he did, the moment he started using three tails worth of power the chains around him started glowing, and burning. But Naruto's ramble shambling towards the door stopped. He had jerked his head back, by now his entire body save a small portion around his left eye being covered in the blackish red energy. **'Come on kit, you can do this.'** The burning sensation was unbearable, but it was something he would have to endure. **'Just one more push and I can have his system clean of this poison.'**

Kyuubi had for a lack of better terms a mental link with Naruto's internal body, his organs, bones, blood. He could tell if any foreign germ or in this case poison had been injected into his blood stream, and could use his chakra to burn the poison out basically. That's what he was doing now, it just required a physical effort on his part. Kyuubi endured the burning sensation for five more minutes before he sensed most of the poison was out of Naruto's system, his normal healing factor could take care of the rest.

And like every time before when he had practically purged Naruto's system of its micro biotic invaders, he felt tired, his eyes started dropping faster than he could stop them, but before he truly fell asleep to do his own recovering he saw Naruto fall to his side, as well as the surroundings change back to their normal sewer landscape. **'Heh, even Naruto's mind reverted back to the way it was. Damn, back to this cage, Kami herself only knows how long it'll take for the boy to change it back'**

His eyes closed and all was quite as Kyuubi slept, and Naruto floated in the water, before slowly disappearing. And no one was wiser as a pair of purple eyes materialized into thin air and stared at the giant fox. _**"You foil me yet again great one. But why? You know as well as I do that I only intend to keep him safe….in my own way. Hmmm….next time though I will succeed. "**_

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes to the very familiar walls of the Leaf General Hospital . 'Kami I hate this place. It never gets interesting ere. Same old noise, white walls. Same…Wait ' the memories started coming back to him. His conversations wit the fox, how they had actually bonded for the first time if only for a little bit. He remember being told about the origin of ninja, and the Sage of Six paths, and then…..

Naruto furrowed his brow as he tried to remember what happened afterwards, because he _knew_ something happened but he couldn't figure out what, like trying to remember a name, he remember Minato's name coming up, 'so the fox and I talked about me being sealed by the Fourth' Then another name came up, 'who the hell is Kushina? How do I know that name?'

"N-Naruto?"

The sudden noise caught his attention as he realized he wasn't alone, there was one of the few Doctor's that would actually treat him with dignity and actual medical practice. An older man, in his early fifties with blonde hair right on the verge of graying, and spectacles showing amber eyes, sitting on the edge of a round nose. A shocked expression on his face, as the clipboard he was holding fell to the ground.

"Doctor T'Soni-jij! Good to know you were the one taking care of me and not Doctor Mordin. Kami knows he'd rather study me and do test on me than actually see me get better. "

The old man chuckled as he approached Naruto's bed, having called for his assistant as he did so. "That you're right my dear boy, say how are you feeling? You've been out for a while."

Naruto checked himself all over not seeing any outward sign of damage 'Then again thanks to Kyuubi I really never DO.'

"Who me? Nah you know me old man I'm fine. That being said how long have I been out?"

Doctor T'soni shook his head at Naruto's antics. "You've been out for the better part of four days Naruto. What ever that Anbu hit you with seemed to have severed your connection to the Kyuubi's chakra, or at least the part of it that advanced your bodies already admirable healing factor" he started shuffling through his notes reading off at random points "Lets see, got a new scar from where you got hit, I don't know if it'll heal or not because you were away from the Kyuubi's chakra for so long, other than that every thing else was fine except from keeping you comatose. Heart rate: normal, blood: normal, breathing: Normal, brain activity: normal. Looks like Hokage-sama is gonna have to recall that team sent to Wave and -"

"What team?"

"Oh right you wouldn't know, in her wisdom Hokage-sama knew how to make an antidote to the poison in your veins, had every thing she needed accept for an ingredient called "essence of Benibara " which you get from cooking Benibara flowers in a batch of boiling water. She formed a squad out of your friends. I think the squad that went was Shikamaru, Choji, Shino, that blonde from Suna, and as I've heard, you're charge. "

"Wait Tayuya went?" Naruto was honestly surprised by the fact she went, and by the fact she was allowed to go at all.

"Ah, her name is Tayuya. And yes she accompanied Mister Nara, with his team. They left just about three days ago, and should be just finishing their mission, should be back in another day or two." He pulled out a small flashlight and lit it in front of Naruto's eyes "Hm..dilation seems normal" he put the flashlight away and raised a finger, moving it left to right "If you could Naruto follow my fingers…..hmm normal, ok last test mold some chakra."

Naruto held his hands in the rat hand sign and tried to focus his chakra but it felt weird, like it wasn't the chakra he was used to. Upon seeing Naruto's confused face Doctor T'Soni spoke up, "ah I had expected as much. It appears " he looked around for a brief moment "it appears the Fox used a substantial amount of it's own chakra to cleanse your body of the poison, which means you do not have the amount your use to circulating in your chakra network."

Now that he mentioned it, Naruto did feel..for a lack of better terms empty, hollow. 'Wow how much energy did the fox use to heal me?'

"Kami all mighty I feel like half of my chakra is missing! What the hell happened?" He looked towards Doctor T'soni.

"Well Naruto I've never dealt with a jinchuuriki before, so I can only speculate at this point, but if I had to guess your body is low on the fox's chakra, which you probably haven't felt consciously for a while now. My best guess is to just give it time for your body to produce more, granted as we don't now how much or if your body even naturally produces the fox's chakra, I would say go easy for a little bit. No extensive training without supervision" he gave Naruto a serious look "I'm serious this time Naruto, you need to take it easy at least for today and tomorrow."

Naruto gave a guilty look, he had indeed been thinking about going out to the nearest training field and seeing what his maximum effort was. Then again that was what he always did when he spent anymore then a day in the hospital. "But T'soni-jiji I need to get stronger, what the hell am I supposed to do for two days?"

"I don't know, get a hobby, fish or maybe write a book? I know that's what I enjoy, but then again you have more energy than an entire school house, I don't know, go talk to Hokage-sama, I know she wanted to speak with you the moment you woke up. Normally I wouldn't discharge you from the Hospital so soon after you woke up, but knowing you, you'll just leave the first chance you get. At least this way I have a semblance of control over the situation."

He was a bout to say more when a nurse rushed into the room "doctor the patient in room 305 is going into a seizure!" and he was rushed off leaving Naruto by himself.

"Well doctor's orders, off to the old hag."

* * *

"AHHHHH" *oomf* Naruto sailed into the wall as Tsunade growled, her fist extended. Shizune flinching off to the side.

"Damn it you blonde brat! How many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me that? You just got out of the hospital, don't make me send you back into it!"

"What the hell Tsunade-baachan! I just get out of a near coma and this how you treat me?"

"You'll get a lot worse if you don't start showing me some goddman respect. Now that aside," Tsunade was quick in pulling Naruto into her familiar bone shattering hugs. Though Naruto should probably be used to them by now. "It's good to see you're awake Naruto, how do you feel?"

"Well according to Doctor T'soni I'm low on the fox's chakra, but other than that everything else is fine. Feels weird running on low reserves, also really hungry but anyways The good doctor said you wanted to see me as soon as I got out."

At this a rather grim look came over Tsunade's face. "When you were out I identified the poison inside of you, it's Anbu grade meant to attack your nervous system and cause complete cardiac failure."

Her only response was a blank expression. To which she sigh and answered the unasked question "Completely paralyze you before shutting your heart off. Not unlike other poisons of course except for this particular one, an ounce is enough to kill 12 grown men, and normally unless medical care is provided within thirty minutes or less death is almost a certainty."

"Oh." Was her only response.

"I don't know how but Kyuubi was able to keep the attacking agents at bay long enough for your natural healing factor to do it's job."

"So Tsunade Baachan is that why you wanted to speak to me? Tell me what was used against me? Probably tell me not to go after this Bear masked Anbu?"

"How insightful Naruto because-"

"It's not going to work."

"What? I'm sorry you are no where near strong enough to take on regular Anbu let alone a Black Ops Commander, Which is exactly what he was before going rouge."

"Ok and? Tsunade-"

"No Naruto I will not let you carry out some stupid revenge plan!"

"You think that's what this is?"

"Is it anything else?"

"If it was just me Tsunade I wouldn't wouldn't be mad. I've had more attempts on my life than I can even remember. No, he attacked Shikamaru and Temari and Tayuya! They got hurt defending me and whose to say this rouge Anbu won't try again? I'm not saying I'm gonna go all Sasuke and leave the village to try and kill this man, but the next time he shows his face he will pay."

By this point in time the two blondes had been circling each other, now only a foot apart when Jiraiya came in to the room, not looking pleased.

"Well if you to are done trying to prove something we have trouble." He slapped a folder on to Tsunade's desk. "Specifically Shikamaru is in trouble."

* * *

DUN DUN DUNNNNN! Cliffhanger no jutsu! Everything is getting updated even some new stories I really am sorry for the absence and I am trying so please read and review.

* * *

Authors Notes

1) Lets give Shino some love

2) do you get the pun?


End file.
